Happy Go Lucky
by MissAliVee
Summary: Happy finds the body of a girl on the side of the highway. She wakes up in the hospital with no memory of who she is or her former life. Can Happy help her remember who she is? Will he be able to let her go when she does?
1. Chapter 1

Happy Lowman wasn't known for giving a shit about anyone. The most notable exceptions were his mother, his aunt and his SAMCRO brothers. Everyone else could burn in hell and he'd gladly bring the marshmallows. So it came as a surprise, even to him, he didn't just keep driving when his headlight fell on a pale form dumped on the lonely highway shoulder.

The Tacoma Killer pulled over a few yards beyond the figure. With a frown he looked back over his shoulder. He knew what he had seen, but he warred with himself as to what to do about it. He could check for a pulse and stick around or call it in anonymously and take off. Ultimately it came down to one irrefutable fact… the body was dumped inside of Charming town lines, which made it SAMCRO's business… made it his business.

"Fuck," He cursed as he turned his bike around to shine his headlight on what he was sure was a corpse.

He killed his engine, but kept the light on so he could see what he was doing. He dismounted, removed his helmet and instinctively reached for his gun. He didn't know who he was dealing with and his suspicious nature wouldn't let him be taken by surprise. He stomped over the body, gravel crunching loudly under his boots. As he got closer, he was hit by a familiar metallic tang in the air. There was blood… lots of blood.

It was curled into a semi fetal position facing into the dirt, cuts, bruises and scrapes covering soft-looking pale skin. He noted that it was small. It was bald, like someone had hastily hacked off all of its hair. And it was very much naked. It appeared the blood was coming from a large gash in the back of the person's skull.

Happy cautiously used the toe of his boot to nudge the figure's shoulder. He jumped back with his gun poised in front of him as the body rolled onto its back, arm falling limply its side revealing a pair of beautifully rounded breasts. Happy eyes widened slightly as he realized he was hovering over the body of a young woman.

He dropped to his knee beside her, gun resting on the ground within easy reach. He felt her neck for a pulse. He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he found it. It was weak, but it was there. Whoever she was, was alive. Barely.

Happy forced himself to his feet and jogged back to his bike. He pulled an old plaid blanket he had kept from his Nomad days out of his saddlebag. He returned the girl and tucked the blanket around her to keep her warm. He reached into his back pocket for his burner phone and called his Pres.

"Yeah?"

"Its Hap. Just found a body out by Lincroft road."

"Kutte?"

"No, some chick. She's still got a pulse but someone wanted her dead, roughed her up and cracked her skull."

"Shit. One of ours?"

"Never seen her before. How do you want me to handle it?"

"Call it in, but stay with her. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Right."

Happy ended the call with Jax and dialed the three little numbers he hated most. The 911 operator answered immediately. "911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance." Happy gave the dispatcher the details, but refused to stay on the line, flipping his phone shut with a snap.

As he waited for the ambulance to arrive he looked down at the girl with a mix of distant concern and disdain. He could be balls deep in a croweater at the clubhouse by now, but instead he was playing hero for some gash he knew nothing about other than she had some nice tits and insanely long eyelashes. He didn't know why he noticed her eyelashes, but as thy fanned out darkly on her pale cheeks he thought they looked a little odd. Nice, but odd.

From what he would tell she was a short, curvy lightweight. His gut twisted uncomfortably as he thought about someone beating the hell out of her. He was an enforcer, an assassin, his fucking nickname was Killa. He was the last person to question someone else's moral compass, but he even he had a problem with hurting women and kids. This woman was small and defenceless. It wasn't right.

"Don't you die on me, girl," Happy growled as he uncharacteristically held her hand, not sure if the gesture was more for her benefit or his own.

His head snapped up at the sound of an approaching siren and he saw flashing lights rounding the bend in the road. The ambulance veered onto the shoulder coming to a stop a few yards away. A team of two paramedics leapt into action, checking the girl's vitals, stemming the bleeding and carefully rolling her onto a spine board. Happy stood back and let them work, answering whatever questions he could. It was only a matter of minutes before they had her loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"What hospital?" Happy called out to confirm as they closed the back doors with a thud.

"St. Thomas!" One of the paramedics yelled back at him, not even turning around as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Happy jogged back to his Dyna, quickly mounting his bike as he jammed his helmet on his head and revved up his engine. He took off down the desolate road, chasing the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Jax found Happy in the hospital waiting room. He looked bored out of his mind, leaning back in his chair watching the muted cartoons playing in the children's play area.

"Hey, brother." The blonde President greeted.

Happy stood to accept Jax's manly embrace.

"Any word on the girl?" Jax asked.

Happy shook his head, "Won't tell me shit since I'm not blood."

Jax frowned, "Alright, Tara's on shift tonight. I'll see if I can find her and get some more info."

"Shit, Sheriff is here." Happy told him looking over Jax's shoulder.

Eli Roosevelt and his deputy strode up to the intake desk. The nurse told him something Jax and Happy couldn't make out. Roosevelt frowned and looked in their direction. With a nod of thanks to the nurse, he headed towards them.

He nodded respectfully to the who SAMCRO brothers, "Teller. Lowman."

Happy stayed silent as Jax returned Eli's nod, "Sheriff."

"I hear your boy rescued a girl tonight." Roosevelt addressed Jax.

Jax shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Killa turned hero seems a little suspicious to me." The Sheriff commented.

Jax narrowed his eyes, letting his anger get the better of him, "How the fuck am I supposed to take it? You think Hap had something to do with this shit?"

"I'm just letting you know how I see it." Roosevelt put his hands up defensively.

Jax rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, cause none of us SAMCRO boys know how to do the right thing?"

Roosevelt shook his head, "I'm not saying that. All I mean is how could he have known where she was?"

"He didn't, he just found her. She got lucky. He saved her fucking life. End of story." Told him confidently.

Roosevelt pursed his lips tightly, "Well we'll just have to wait and see if she tells the same story when she wakes up."

* * *

The next morning, the mystery girl was pulled from her drug-induced haze by the steady beep of her heart rate monitor and the continuous footfalls of doctors, nurses and patients in the hall.

She winced as she tried to sit up. The back of her head was killing her. She reached up to touch the source of her pain experimentally with her fingertips. She gasped when she felt a thick layer of gaze that wrapped continuously around her head.

Eyes opening slowly, she focused on the small hospital room. She was momentarily thankful she was in a private room, until she saw the IV needed embedded in the back of her hand. She hated needles, or at least she thought she did. In a mild state of panic, she reached for the nurse call button, pressing it frantically until a middle-aged black nurse rushed into the room.

"Its okay, sweetheart. You're alright." The nurse tried to soothe her.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" The girl asked, trying to keep her panic under control.

"You were injured. You're at St. Thomas Hospital in Charming." The nurse tried to explain.

The girl looked at the nurse in confusion, "Charming? Where the hell is Charming?"

"California, dear. Now can you tell me your name?" The nurse questioned gently.

"Of course. I…" Suddenly her eyes widened with fear, "Oh my God! I don't know! I don't know who I am!"

* * *

"Amnesia? So you're saying she doesn't remember anything?" Roosevelt asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head, "She has a specialized form of retrograde amnesia. She knows what year it is, who the president is and so on, but she can't recall anything the appertains to her self: name, age, friends, family, home."

Roosevelt ran a frustrated hand over his face, "Will her memories come back?"

"Amnesia is very unpredictable. Memories can slowly resurface over time or they can come back all at once. A familiar place, smell, food or association can trigger their return. But sometimes, memories are lost forever." The doctor explained.

Roosevelt sighed, "Damn."

The doctor ignored him and continued with his diagnosis, "Other than her memory loss, she appears to be healing nicely. We'd like to keep her for the week to monitor her."

Roosevelt nodded, "Alright. Do what you have to do."

"There's another thing." The doctor added, sounding uncertain.

"What?" The Sheriff asked.

The doctor met his eyes with a look of concern, "She'd like to speak to the man who rescued her."

* * *

Happy hadn't left the hospital since he followed the girl's ambulance. He had spent the night in an uncomfortable chair, drinking piss-poor vending machine coffee, wondering why he gave a damn about a chick he didn't even know. He tried to convince himself he would have left by now if Jax hadn't asked him to stay and keep an eye out for her, but he knew it was a lie.

He wanted to make sure she'd pull through. To see for himself that she was alive and awake and going to be okay. He wasn't used to being the good guy, so he wanted to see how things played out.

He looked up as Roosevelt stormed into the waiting room looking like somebody had crapped in his Cheerios.

The Sheriff spotted him instantly, "What are you still doing here?"

Happy shrugged, "Its a waiting room."

"Wiseass." The Sheriff mumbled.

"She awake?" Happy asked taking another sip of his coffee and instantly regretting it.

The Sheriff pursed his lips tightly, "Yeah, she's awake."

"You don't look too happy about it."

"She's got amnesia. Doesn't remember a thing about the attack. So I guess you're off the hook." Roosevelt spat.

Happy stood and levelled the lawman with a dangerously dark look, "I don't hurt women."

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at the Son's enforcer, surprised by the conviction in his voice. Roosevelt was even more surprised when he realized he believed the biker. He was a big enough man to say when he was wrong.

"You know what? I believe you. But you can't blame me for thinking you might have had something to do with it."

"Once a criminal, always a criminal." Happy sneered, unimpressed.

The Sheriff nodded grimly, "Something like that. Anyways, the girl can't give us anything and we've got no hard evidence linking you or anyone else to the attack. Whoever tried to kill her covered their tracks. We don't know if they might try again."

"Any idea who she is?" Happy asked curiously.

Roosevelt shook his head, "She doesn't match any of the missing persons reports in the area. She's not in the system and it's not helping that the person responsible hacked off all her hair."

Happy nodded in understanding.

"She's asking for you, you know?" Roosevelt told him matter-of-factly.

Happy looked at Roosevelt in disbelief, "What?"

"She wants to meet her hero." The Sheriff smirked, taking joy the uncomfortable expression spreading across Happy's normally stoic face.

* * *

Happy knocked gently on the mystery girl's hospital room door. Part of him hoped she'd be asleep and he could avoid what was bound to be an awkward meeting. Last thing he needed was some hysterical female gushingly thanking him and crying. He really hoped she wouldn't cry.

Too bad for him, a soft voice called out to him from inside, "Come in."

Pushing through the door, he saw her lying in bed, her bald head wrapped tightly in gauze. She looked even smaller than he remembered tucked into the sterile sheets. Body was hidden from him beneath her unflattering hospital gown, but her eyes shone like sapphires in contrast to her alabaster skin. Her long eyelashes made her look like a porcelain doll and he vaguely wondered what she looked like with hair. Even without it, he couldn't deny she was a pretty little thing.

"So you're the one who found me?" The girl asked already knowing the answer, but needing him to confirm it for her.

Happy nodded, a little confused by the small shy smile tugging at her lips. When her startlingly bright blue eyes met his dark bottomless pits, he was surprised to see no fear… at least, no fear of him. He frowned wondering if he was losing his edge.

"Do you have a name?" She asked boldly when he didn't introduce himself.

"Happy." He told her flatly.

He waited for the usual laugh or joke at his expense, but it never came. The girl just observed him for a moment before nodding.

"As good a name as any other, I guess. It's more than I have." She looked away as tears pricked at her eyes.

"I heard."

She sniffed and forced a watery smile, "Not much of a talker are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you… for saving my life."

"Don't mention it."

"You know, not everyone would stop for a body on the side of the road."

"You just got lucky."

She couldn't fight the uneasy laughter that bubbled from her lips, "Yeah, so lucky that someone wants me dead, but I have no clue who because I don't even know who I am, where I'm from, if I have any family… real lucky."

"It could be worse," Happy tried to reassure her.

"How?"

"Your name could be Lucky."

The girl smiled sadly and shook her head, "Happy and Lucky, what an ironic pair we'd make. Neither happy or lucky."

Happy smirked. He'd never admit it, but he kind of liked the girl. He was about to say something when his burner rang. He fished it out of his pocket, flipped it open and held it up to his ear.

"Yeah?" His gravelly voice answered.

"Hap, church at the clubhouse, now." Jax ordered.

Hap gave a slight nod, "On my way."

He shut the phone with a click and turned back to the girl to find her watching him intently.

"You've got to go." She frowned a little in disappointment.

Happy nodded.

"Will you come visit me?"

Happy gave her an appraising look, trying to figure out if she was really serious. She just waited patiently, looking at him with her wide blue eyes framed with those insanely long eyelashes, willing him to say yes.

"If you want."

"Please. I hate hospitals and if I have any friends or family I doubt they'd be looking for me here. I didn't even know Charming was a place before this morning."

"Alright." He stood and walked to the door, turning back slightly to shoot a teasing smirk over his shoulder, "I guess I'll see you around… Lucky."

The bald biker brushed past her doctor on his way out of the room. The doctor watched him with a questionable look on his face as Happy walked down the hall towards the exit. He turned to his blue-eyed patient.

"Friend of yours or something?" The doctor asked.

"Or something." The girl said quietly.

The doctor shrugged dismissively, "So, how it my little Jane Doe today?"

The girl cringed, "Please don't call me that. It makes me sound like a corpse."

"My apologies. It's a standard go-to for any unidentified patient. Is there something you would prefer to be called?" He asked.

The girl smiled softly, thinking about her surly tattooed saviour, "Lucky… Just call me Lucky."

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers, I'm treating this sorry as a bit of an experiment. I'm currently writing a Chibs/OC fic called Slow Burn, but I had a request for a Happy fic and this idea has been a bit of a brain-slug for a while. If I get enough interest and reviews, I will gladly move forward and see where I can take this story.

So please enjoy, review and let me know what you think.

All the best,

MissAliVee


	2. Chapter 2

A devilishly handsome man in his mid-thirties paced in his luxurious old-world inspired study, a deep frown etched onto his face. He fiddles nervously with the cufflinks at the wrists of pricey custom Italian suit. He paused to pour himself a generous glass of scotch. He downed the five-year-old amber liquid in one shot, gritting his teeth as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone on his desk rang, slicing shrilly through the otherwise silent room. He snatched it of the cradle by the second ring and bright it to his ear.

"What?" He snapped.

"It's done." The mysterious caller said before the end of the line went dead.

The man carefully replaced the phone on the cradle. He moved around his desk to slump into his high-backed leather officer chair. He reached for a framed photograph sitting on his desk. The face of a stunning little brunette with bright blue eyes smiled back at him. As he studied her face his nervous tension melted away and his frown was replaced with a slow forming sinister grin.

"Bye, bye, beautiful," He sneered, dropping the picture frame into the waste bin under his desk ignoring the muffled crash of breaking glass.

* * *

Carolina adjusted the brightly colored scarf wrapped around her hair and tried quell the nausea that dulled her senses and made her wish she were at home in her bed. That was her next goal; get the hell out of there, get home in one piece and fall into bed letting exhaustion take her. She was so very tired.

The fluorescent hospitals had a sickly green tint to them and they were far too bright for her sensitive eyes. She had to squint as she shuffled weakly towards the medical records and billing desk.

God she hated chemo. She wasn't convinced that a treatment that made her so ill would ultimately make her better. She also hated the financial strain it put on her son. He never said anything about the bills, never complained about the cost, but she knew, as a good mother would, that the price of her therapy worried him.

Sometimes, Carolina thought about stopping her chemo and letting the cancer win. If only it would lift the burden off her baby's shoulders. She had told him what she was considering once and only once. His strong countenance cracked and she got a glimpse of the child he had once been. She saw the fear and uncertainty reflecting in his dark eyes as he begged her not to give up. He needed her to keep fighting because he wasn't ready to let her go.

For her son she would she would fight, she would endure the awful treatments and their unpleasant side effects. But as the cancer lingered so did her guilt. Her treatments were expensive and her son didn't exactly have the best job in the world.

She wasn't completely ignorant to his lifestyle. She knew his job as a mechanic in Charming was a cover for the less than savory activities he got up to with his motorcycle club. She wasn't stupid. She knew it was really a gang of outlaw bikers.

Carolina worried about him constantly. It broke her heart every time he had called to let her know he was going to prison. She was strong for him, internalizing her pain and the fear that one day a cop or one of his 'brothers' would show up at her doorstep to offer their condolences. She prayed everyday he wouldn't get himself killed trying to make enough money to pay her medical bills.

With a heavy sigh she approached the desk and offered the girl behind the desk a tight-lipped smile, "Carolina Lowman."

The girl nodded politely as she pulled up Carolina's information on her computer. She printed off two copies of the medical bill and slid it towards the older woman with a pen. "Alright, Ms. Lowman, I just need a signature at the bottom of this page. Payment is due thirty days from the date of this invoice."

Carolina nodded, signing the bill. She knew the routine all too well, "I know. Thanks dear." She took her copy of the bill, folding it to tuck into her purse.

"See you next month, Ms. Lowman." The girl smiled encouragingly.

Carolina wondering how many patients had been given that smile only to never to return again. It was a morbid thought, but she knew the reality of her situation. Her chances of survival were nothing to place a bet on. She grimaced a little at the thought of coming back, but she knew she had no other choice if she wanted to improve those odds.

She shielded her eyes from the California sun as she stepped out of the hospital doors. She smiled softly when she spotted her sister, Maria, waiting for her next to her ancient beige Oldsmobile.

"How did it go, Carolina?" Maria asked as opened the passenger door for her ailing little sister.

"Unpleasant as always." Carolina shrugged dismissively as she slipped into the old boat of a car.

Maria closed Carolina's door and asked through her open window, "Do you need anything?"

Carolina shook her head leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes "No, I just want to go home."

With a sympathetic nod, Maria climbed behind the wheel. The old v8 easily rumbled to life, just like the day it had rolled off the lot, and Maria steered them out of the hospital parking lot. Carolina let the gentle breeze from the open window soothe her as they headed for the little house they shared on the outskirts of Bakersfield.

* * *

Happy woke up with a busty blonde draped across his muscular tattooed chest. He contemplated fucking her one more time before he kicked her to the curb, but something about her haggard face made him think twice. She had looked a hell of a lot better while he'd been under the influence of a bottle of Jack.

He reached down to slap her round ass. She looked up at him with a sleepy pout. Happy was sure she meant it to be sexy. It wasn't.

"Get out." He ordered, his cold mask of indifference sliding into place.

The blonde huffed disappointedly as she crawled off him, gathered up her clothes from the floor and fled the room like a good little croweater.

Happy fell back against the pillows on his dorm room bed, trying to think about what he should do for the rest of the day. There wasn't any club business that he knew of and the shop was closed for the weekend. He knew his Ma had gone in for another round of chemo the day before, so she wouldn't be up to having visitors. He'd made a mental note to try and get out to see her the following week.

He found himself thinking about the mystery girl in the hospital. Tara had been giving Jax updates on her condition and it sounded like she was on the mend, but no closer to rediscovering her identity. Happy had said he would visit her and he was nothing if not a man of his word.

* * *

After a quick shower and hasty cup of coffee, Happy drove off to the hospital. The nurse at the front desk eyed him suspiciously as he walked right by her, instinctively remembering where the girl's room was. He was relieved to find she hadn't been moved.

She was quietly reading a book when he knocked on the open door frame to get her attention. The way her eyes lit up when he walked into the room did something to his insides he hadn't felt since he was a hormonal teenager. He tried to quickly shove the feeling deep down inside him, burying it under layers of anger and stoic indifference, but one shy smile from her and he felt the feeling trying to crawl back to the surface like a zombie rising from the grave. He didn't like it. He didn't want to care.

"Hey." He greeted her.

She closed her book on her lap, "Hey, Happy."

"Remember anything yet?" He asked bluntly.

She shook her head, "No."

He slumped into the chair next to her bed, "Damn."

There was a short awkward pause, both of them grasping for something appropriate to say.

"I'm getting my bandages taken off today."

"That's good right?"

"I guess so. Apparently I'm bald so that going to take some getting used to."

"Its low maintenance." Happy smirked, running a hand over his own bald head.

The girl giggled softly, "I guess it would be."

They were interrupted by the arrival of the doctor waltzing into the room without so much of a knock.

"Hello, Lucky," He greeted her not even looking up from her chart to address her.

Happy shot the girl an amused curious look at the mention of the name. She just shrugged.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a visitor, Lucky." The doctor noted in surprise as he looked up and saw Happy for the first time. "You're the man who found her right?"

The surly biker nodded, but said nothing. A little unnerved by the MC enforcer's dark stare, the doctor turned his attention to his diminutive patient, "Well little miss, shall we have a look under those bandages today?"

Happy watched Lucky frown at the doctor's patronizing tone. She may be small, but she wasn't a child and it was obvious she hated being treated like one.

The doctor didn't wait for her to respond before slipping on a pair of latex gloves and pulling a pair of surgical scissors from the pocket of his lab coat. He pried a portion if the bandage away from the side of her head and slid the cool metal cutting tool against her skull. He snipped with careful precision until the bandages fell away.

Dried blood and ointment held a square patch of non-stick gauze directly over the wound on the back of her head. Lucky whimpered a little as the doctor pealed the patch away to reveal a neat line of staples holding her ripped scalp together.

The doctor poked and prodded the skin around her staples, "There we are. You're healing remarkably well, my dear. We should be able to take these staples out next week. A little bit of air should help you heal up faster so I don't think we need the bandages any more."

He discarded his gloves and the used bandages before looking back at Lucky, "I'll come by again before lights out to check on you again."

He turned to leave but Lucky called out after him, "Doc?"

"Yes, Lucky?"

"Can I go for a walk? I've been stuck in this room for days."

The doctor thought for a moment, "I don't see why not. But stick to the hospital grounds and tell a nurse the instant you feel any dizziness. Take your little friend with you."

Happy shot the doctor a death glare. Little friend? Who did this fucktard think he was talking about? The doctor gulped nervously when he saw the look on Happy's face and wisely hightailed it from the room.

"He always like that?" Happy asked when they were alone again.

Lucky winced as she pulled back the sheets and swung her legs over to sit on the edge of the bed facing him, "Yeah. Total condescending prick."

"So, Lucky, huh?" Happy smirked.

Lucky shrugged, "Beats Jane Doe. That just creeped me out. I needed a name and I appreciate the irony. It works, but I'm still getting used to it."

Happy chuckled, "So it had nothing to do with me?"

"Maybe it did, or I could blame it on the head trauma. I guess we'll never know." Lucky teased.

She pushed herself off the bed, shivering as her dainty bare feet connected with the cold linoleum floor.

Happy shot her a questioning look.

"I just want to see the damage for myself. The doctor's been sugar-coating everything since I got here." Lucky explained as she ducked into the small, attached bathroom.

Happy tried to ignore the sexy little undercurve of her ass peeking through the back opening of her hospital gown as she passed by him.

A small whimper emanated from the bathroom, drawing Happy's attention immediately.

"Lucky?" He asked in concern as he approached the open bathroom door.

Luck stood in front of the sink looking in the mirror with a downtrodden look on her face that made Happy's gut twist uncomfortably. She had her head titled to the side as she ran her fingertips over the small metal ridges in her scalp. Happy decided to play it safe and appeal to her vanity.

"I've seen worse." He assured her.

Luck shot him a weak incredulous look before sighing and dropping her arms to her sides, "I know it looks awful. I can live with that. Its not like I can change it."

"Then what's the problem?" Happy asked, surprise and confusion overtaking his stony features.

Lucky turned to meet his intense dark gaze, "What could I have done to make someone do this to me?"

Happy scowled, "This is not your fault."

"But what if it is? What if I was a horrible person? What if I deserved this?" She asked him, tears forming in her cerulean eyes.

The possible onset of waterworks had the cold-blooded killer scrambling to make her tears stop before they started. He surprised both of them by pulling her small frame into his arms. The top of her head didn't quite reach his shoulder, but her lithe figure easily fit against his muscular body.

"Bullshit."

"How can you know?" She questioned, soaking in the instant feeling of calmness and security that came from being held by her tough-looking savior.

"I've known a lot of shitty people. You ain't one of them." He assured her.

Lucky pulled back a bit to see the brutal honesty reflecting in his eyes. She wanted to believe he was right. She needed to.

She nodded, rubbing her unshed tears away from her eyes with a back of one of her tiny fists, "Thank you, Happy. I needed to hear that."

Happy quickly released her, his stoic face not betraying his discomfort, and headed back to the hospital room door. She frowned thinking he was leaving, but he looked back at her with a raised brow.

"We walking or not?" He asked.

Lucky's face broke into a wide smile and she nodded.

"Come on then."

The blue sky was dotted with fluffy little clouds and a gentle breeze kept the California sun from feeling too oppressive as Happy and Lucky found their way to the hospital's memorial rose garden. The simple beauty of the multicolored blooms were only marginally diminished by the few doctors and patients using the garden as a safe haven to indulge in their shared tobacco vice.

Happy was quick to join their ranks, pulling out his pack of smokes and cheap lighter. Poised to light a cigarette held firmly between his lips, he looked down at Lucky with a questioning look that asked if she was okay with him smoking around her. She shrugged her indifference and he sparked up, taking a long soothing drag.

He exhaled a steady stream of smoke as she led them to a quaint little gazebo with a wrought iron bench. He chose to lean against one of the pillars as she sat down. He watched her tilt her head back and close her eyes to enjoy a playful zephyr wafting through the garden. Happy thought she looked at peace. Neither felt particularly compelled to speak, content just to be in the other's company.

Surprisingly it was the quiet assassin who broke the silence, "Cops find anything?"

"If they have, they're not telling me. I think they're just as much in the dark as I am." Lucky told him opening her eyes to meet his gaze. "No one's looking for me, apparently."

"They might not have noticed you're gone." Happy suggested, taking another long pull from his cigarette.

"Way to make a girl feel special, Happy." Lucky scoffed.

Happy rolled his eyes, "You could have lived alone or some shit. I don't fucking know."

Lucky looked down to study her hands in her lap, "Is it weird that I'm scared to remember?"

Happy shook his head, "Makes sense. The unknown can be some freaky shit."

"Happy?" She met his stony gaze again. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He crushed his spent cigarette under his boot and walked the short distance between them to sit next to her on the bench.

"Maybe I have a thing for bald chicks." He smirked.

Lucky laughed nudging his shoulder with hers, "No really, why?"

Happy shrugged, "I dunno. Just how my Ma raised me. Protect the womenfolk or some old-fashioned shit."

"Well I'll have to thank her sometime. She must be an amazing lady." Lucky grinned.

"Yeah. She is." Happy told her, a rare fond smile tugging at his lips as he thought of his mother.

Lucky could tell from that little smile just how much his mother meant to him. It warmed her heart more than he would ever know. Deep inside something told her she never had that kind of relationship with her own mother. She wondered why that was.

"So Happy, what do you do when you're not scraping dead girls off the side of the highway?" She cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. "Ugh… that was a morbid mental image, sorry. I meant when you're not playing knight in shining armor?"

Happy gave her an amused look, "I'm a motorcycle mechanic."

"I guess that makes sense." She nodded in response.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Happy bristled a little.

Lucky smiled, "I'm not blind, Happy. You're obviously a biker. I'm assuming the Sons of Anarchy is some sort of motorcycle gang."

"We are not a gang. We're a club of motorcycle enthusiasts." He insisted in a low growl that was supposed to be intimidating but didn't seem to phase her.

"Of course you are." Lucky teased with a knowing wink.

Happy glared at her, "Doesn't it bother you to be seen associating with a known outlaw?"

"Outlaw? Down boy. That's not going to get my knickers in a twist." She smirked.

"This isn't a joke. I'm not a nice man, Lucky." He told her seriously.

Lucky shook her head, "You don't have to be a nice man to be a good man, Happy."

Happy's face soften marginally as he leaned forward to study is boots, hands on his knees. He wasn't entirely comfortable with her praise. She didn't know what he had done, how many people he had killed for the club.

"I'm not some damned hero." He insisted.

He felt her soft lips press lightly against his cheek, "You are to me."

He turned his dark eyes to search her face questioningly. She offered him a small shy smile as a cute little blush colored her cheeks. How could she look at him with such trust knowing he was a criminal? She knew nothing about him and yet she wanted to be around him.

She had to be nuts, Happy figured. Not that he didn't walk the fine line of sanity himself sometimes. It was virtually a job requirement.

But crazy or not Lucky was far too sweet to get caught up in his lifestyle. Happy had a bad feeling it was already too late to keep her away. Without an identity she was completely alone. He supposed it was only natural for her to latch on to the person who saved her… who she thought she could trust. Too bad for her, that person was him.

Happy's phone rang, derailing his train of thought. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

"Hap, we need you up at Oswald's storage facility." Jax told him.

Happy nodded, "Be there in thirty."

"Thanks brother."

Happy shut his phone with a small frown.

"Duty calls?" Lucky asked softly with a hint of disappointment seeping into her voice.

"Yeah."

Happy reached into his vest and pulled out a pen. He tore a piece of cardboard off his pack of smokes and scribbled down his cell number, handing it to her.

"You need anything, you call me." He told her firmly.

Lucky nodded, fiddling with the scrap of thin cardboard, "You'll be careful right?"

Happy smirked a little. She was concerned about him. He didn't know why that pleased him so much.

"I'll be fine." He insisted, grabbing the back of her neck as he instinctively kissed her forehead.

He quickly walked off in the direction of the parking lot, leaving the young woman to ponder their newly formed friendship.

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Reader, So I've decided to give this story a go and see what happens. I've flushed out a pretty solid storyline, so I think it could be fun. Please shoot me a review if you like what I'm doing.

Thanks for your support.

MissAliVee


	3. Chapter 3

Roosevelt couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he had run out of options. He pulled his cruiser into the TM lot, and parked along side Unser's trailer. He took a deep breath and got out. He instantly spotted his target sitting with two of his 'brothers' at a table next the boxing ring outside the clubhouse. Unhurriedly, he approached the small crew who were eyeing him suspiciously.

"Evening, fellas." He greeted them.

Jax nodded politely, "Sheriff."

"You got a sec?" Roosevelt asked.

"Whatever you've got to say, you can say in front of Hap and Chibs."

"Alright. I wanted to talk to you about Lucky Doe."

Happy sat up a little straighter when he heard the sheriff say her name.

"Who?" Jax asked genuinely confused.

Roosevelt nodded towards the Tacoma Killer, "The girl your boy rescued from the side of the road. Apparently she's going by Lucky now."

Jax looked over his shoulder to find Happy listening intently, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I need to ask you for a favor. The hospital wants to release her tomorrow, but she still has no memory of who she is. She's not considered dangerous, so they won't commit her to the psychiatric ward. None of the missing person reports match her description and no one has come forward looking for her. And without ID she can't get another SSN, so she won't be able to get a normal job to support herself… hell, she can't even get a new driver's license or prove she an American citizen." The Sheriff rambled.

"Where are you going with this, Eli?" Jax asked, hoping the lawman would get to the point.

Roosevelt sighed, "She's all alone, Jax, and who ever attacked her might still be out there."

Jax took a drag from his cigarette, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Without any information to go on, I can't place her in protective custody. She needs someone to look out for her. I thought you might be able to put her up here and put her to work in the shop, pay her under the table or something. I'd feel better knowing that you guys had her back if the Sheriff's department doesn't." He explained.

Jax pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, I feel for the girl, I really do and I can talk to my mom about giving her a job, but she can't stay at the clubhouse. She wouldn't be safe without an Old Man's ink. She'd been through enough without having to deal with a bunch of horny bastards pushing up on her thinking her ass is fair game."

Roosevelt nodded in understanding. That was the last thing she needed. Lucky seemed like a good girl. The MC life might be hard for her to adjust to and he was about to throw her into the deep end. He wished there was another way.

"She can stay with me." Happy told them decisively.

Everyone turned to look at the tattooed assassin in shock.

Noticing everyone eyeing him like he'd grown another head, Happy just shrugged, "What? I've got an extra room and the girl already knows me."

Jax eyed him suspiciously before turning back to the sheriff, "What do you think?"

"Makes sense I guess." He met Happy's dark eyes, "Think you can keep her safe if her attacker tries again?"

Happy glared at him, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Fair enough. She's getting out at ten am."

Happy gave him a curt nod, "I'll be there."

Roosevelt let out a relieved breath, "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Not doing it for you. Doing it for her." Told him in a low intimidating growl.

The sheriff gave him an uneasy nod. Happy Lowman had always given him the creeps. He hoped Lucky would have better luck with the scary-eyed enforcer.

He turned back to the MC President, "I'll let you know if there are any developments in her case."

Jax nodded his thanks.

As the sheriff turned and made his way back to his car, the young president looked at Happy with a cocky smirk on his face, "Not done playing hero, brother?"

"She needs a place to stay, I could use a break on my bills, it's no big deal." Happy told him, indifference dominating his gravelly voice.

"You like the lass." Chibs goaded him.

"She doesn't piss me off." Happy told his brothers flatly as he took another drag from his smoke.

He was done talking and they knew better than to force the issue with the killer.

* * *

"Happy?" Lucky asked in surprise as she stepped out of her hospital room's adjoining bathroom. "What are you doing here?"

She had just changed into a set of clothes and flip-flops one of the nurses had been kind enough to give her to leave the hospital in. Lucky was incredibly thankful for jeans and t-shirt, even if they were a little big on her. She cringed at the thought of being released into the unknown in nothing but a hospital gown.

He gave her an appraising look, ignoring her question, "Ready to go?"

Lucky gave him a confused look, "Go where?"

"Home. You're staying with me." He explained like it was obvious.

"Excuse me?" Lucky's eyes widened in surprise. "When was that decided?"

"Last night." He told her bluntly.

"Don't I get a say in it?" She huffed in annoyance.

"You got somewhere better to go?" Happy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucky gave a defeated sigh, "No."

Happy opened the hospital room door for her, "Then quit bitching and come with me."

Lucky rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hall. She let Happy lead her through the winding hospital hallways to the front entrance and out into the parking lot.

"Are you sure you're okay with this arrangement, Happy?" She finally asked as the reached his bike.

"My idea."

"Oh."

He handed her his helmet and straddled his bike. He watched impatiently as she turned it over in her hands like it was an alien artifact.

"Just put the damn thing on and get on." He ordered, sensing her hesitation.

"No need to get snippy." She told him, ignoring his glare as she did as he asked.

The helmet was loose fitting, but she figured it was better than nothing. She grew concerned when he didn't seem to have another helmet.

"What about you?" She asked as she fastened her helmet with a click.

He knocked the side of his head with his knuckle, "Hard as a rock. Now move your cute little ass."

"You think my ass is cute?" She teased.

Happy rolled his eyes, "And little. Get the fuck on already."

Lucky shook her head with a soft chuckle and awkwardly swung her leg over his bike. She used his broad shoulders to steady herself as she slid into place behind him. She was at a complete loss as to what to do with her hands, so she put them on either side of his ribcage.

Happy shook his head with a smirk, "Noobie."

"What?"

Happy didn't answer. He grabbed Lucky's hands in his much larger ones and tugged them forward until her lithe little body molded tightly against his back and her hands clasped over his toned abs. He couldn't completely ignore the way his dick twitched at the feel of her breasts pressing into his back.

He never let croweaters or sweetbutts touch his bike, let alone ride bitch with him. But this was different. Lucky wasn't like the women that hung around the clubhouse. She didn't want anything from him, which was probably one of the reasons he was so willing to help her out. It didn't hurt that it kind of felt nice to have her behind him.

"Ready?" He asked over his shoulder.

Lucky nodded, holding him a little tighter as he revved up his Harley and pealed out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

It took them a little over half an hour to reach Happy's home. Lucky couldn't hide her surprise when they pulled into the driveway of a quaint Spanish-style bungalow with white washed walls, terracotta shingles and an immaculately kept yard. She thought it was rather cute considering the type of man who lived there.

Happy set the kickstand and killed the engine. He offered her his hand to climb off, instantly missing the feel of her wrapped around him as she slid off the back of his bike.

Lucky removed his helmet from her head and handed it back to him once he had dismounted. Their fingers briefly brushed as the helmet changed hands. Lucky found herself blushing and looking away as Happy gave her a curious look. He hung the helmet on his handlebars and wordlessly walked towards the front door, not waiting for her to follow.

Lucky caught up with him as he fished his house keys out of the pocket of his low hanging jeans. Lucky absent-mindedly wondered what kind of body he was hiding under his baggy jeans and t-shirt. She immediately chastised herself. She knew she looked awful. She was fucking bald for starters. It was a good look for Happy, but she thought she looked more like Nosferatu. Maybe she was being a little melodramatic, but her lack of hair was doing nothing for her self-esteem.

The sheriff who had come to see her at the hospital had figured that cutting off her hair was supposed to slow down the identification process. She knew it was vain, but losing her hair made her hate her attacker that little bit more. But she was glad they hadn't gone a step further to remove her fingertips or smash out her teeth. That thought made her cringe.

Happy opened the door and held it open for her. She kicked off her flip-flops by the door and stepped into the open living room. The interior of the house was simple, practical and screamed bachelor. Soft grey walls with white trim, a three-seat black leather couch, dark wood coffee table and average size tv mounted above a white brick fireplace. There was nothing surplus. Everything in the room served a purpose.

He was tidy, Lucky realized with a sense of relief. She appreciated a clean space. She wondered if that was a part of her former self trying to shine through.

Happy gave her the full tour by standing in one spot and pointing, "Living room, kitchen, my room, bathroom, your room. Any questions?"

Lucky smiled, a little amused by his gruff tone, "Quite the express tour. You don't bring girls home often, do you?"

"I…Croweaters." Happy stumbled out, blindsided by her question.

Lucky raised a confused eyebrow, "What the hell is a croweater?"

Happy regained his composure quickly, "Biker thing. Sluts for the kutte."

"Kutte?"

"The Vest," Happy indicated the black leather vest he wore with pride. "Croweaters blow us, fuck us, whatever it takes to keep us even and then leave when we tell them to." He explained not mincing words, but part of him was hoping he wasn't freaking her out.

Lucky nodded, "Ah, readily available sex without strings. I get it."

"But you're right," Happy admitted. "I don't bring them back here and I especially won't now you're here."

"I appreciate that, but for any reason you have a date and you need me out of the way, just let me know. I won't take offense." Lucky insisted.

Happy frowned, "Won't work both ways. I don't want some fucker getting laid in my house."

Lucky scoffed, "I don't think that's going to be a problem, Happy. No one is going to be interested in a bald amnesiac freak show."

"The hair will grow back."

"I wish my memory could come back as easily." Lucky sighed.

"Give it time."

"What if it never comes back?"

Happy shrugged, "Then you stay here with me."

Lucky took him by surprise as she threw her arms around Happy's waist and buried her face in his chest, "Thank you, Happy. You really are my hero."

Happy tentatively returned her hug, patting her back awkwardly, "It's no big deal."

"It is and I don't know how I'll ever repay you," Lucky whispered, tears prickling at her eyes.

"Stop that. Can't stand weepy females."

Lucky released him, stepping back and taking a deep calming breath to get her emotions under control, "Sorry."

"Whatever." He played it off. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"Coffee?" He offered.

Lucky nodded, "Please."

"Go check out your room. I'll let you know when its ready."

Lucky watched her new roommate disappear into the kitchen before heading over to the door leading to what was to be her room. She opened the door expecting to find more of Happy's minimalist decorating. Her eyes widened when she saw soft lilac colored walls and a distressed white bedroom collection that was highlighted by a white-painted iron daybed draped in a floral bedding set. She couldn't stop the smile tugging at her lips when she spotted a fluffy white teddy bear sitting proudly amongst the pile of pillows. The room was adorable and far from anything she expected to find in the tattooed biker's home.

She poked her head out the door to call out to Happy, "Happy, do you have a daughter?"

"Not that I know of," He answered dryly walking towards her from the kitchen. "No Old Lady. No kids."

Lucky looked curiously into the guest room, "Then who uses this room? Its clearly not your style."

"My Ma."

"Won't she be needing it?"

"She hasn't been able to visit for awhile." At Lucky's questioning glance he explained, "Cancer."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Happy."

"You didn't know." The Tacoma killer told her before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

Lucky chose to follow him. She knew she had stumbled upon a touchy subject for him. She knew he was close with his mother. The thought of her suffering and potentially losing her to something he couldn't protect her from must be tearing him up inside. He didn't have to say anything for Lucky to feel his pain and she was desperate to make him feel better in any way she could.

"So, um, why don't you have an Old Lady? That's like a wife or a girlfriend or something right?" She asked knowing it was a loaded question and she probably sounded like a total asshat for asking.

Happy nodded leaning against the kitchen counter, "Never wanted one."

"Why not?"

"No time. It's easier to get laid at the clubhouse."

"Croweaters?"

He nodded with a smirk, "You're learning."

He turned away from her when the coffee maker shut it self off with an audible click and reached into one of the cupboards to pull out a couple mugs and set them on the counter. One was black with a reaper on it and the other was bright yellow emblazoned with a goofy-looking with a happy face. Lucky smiled at the latter.

"None of them try and worm their way into your heart?"

Happy filled both mugs with steaming coffee from the pot. He turned and held up a small jar of sugar to ask if she wanted any. She nodded and held up two fingers. He gave her a quick nod before continuing.

"Many have tried," He told her with a cocky grin. "Most of the women who hang around at the club are dumb as shit and only good for a fuck."

"Pleasant." Lucky grimaced.

"Truth. Can you grab the cream from the fridge?"

Lucky opened the fridge behind her and pulled out the small carton, handing it to him. He poured a bit into each mug and handed it back to her to put away again.

"So not wifey material then?"

"I'd rather gauge my eyes out with a rusty coat hanger than take one of those sluts as my mate." He declared adamantly.

"Mate? That's a little Cro-Magnon of you, isn't it?" Lucky teased.

He gave her a serious look as he handed her the yellow mug, "If I ever take an Old Lady, it will be for life. There will be no other."

Lucky smiled playfully over the rim of her mug, "So you're telling me that you're just picky?"

Happy glared at her, causing her to chuckle, before he took a sip from his black mug.

Lucky looked down at her own mug. She wasn't surprised he'd kept the black one for himself while passing the yellow monstrosity off to her. It seemed so out of place and yet somehow made perfect sense to be there. She figured it must have been a gag gift. It didn't seem like something the surly man would by for himself.

She was pulled from her mental mug analysis by his gravelly voice, "You good with your room?"

Lucky met his dark eyes and smiled, "More than good. Thank you."

"Good. Gemma will pick you up tomorrow to take you shopping." He told her.

Lucky's smile faltered, "Who?"

"Your new boss."

"Hold up. I have a job? What the hell?"

"You can thank the sheriff for that. Knew you couldn't do shit without an SSN. Convinced Jax to talk his mom to hire you at TM. She's gonna pay you under the table to do random shit around the office and club," Happy explained. "You cool with that?"

"I'm guessing I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No."

"Then I'm just peachy." She told him with sarcastic enthusiasm. "But if I'm working, I'm gonna pay you rent."

He nodded, "Fine by me. We'll figure that out later."

Lucky let out a sigh of relief. At least he'd let her pull her own weight. She hated the idea of leaching off him.

"So this Gemma person… is she nice?"

Happy fought the urge to smile. Nice wasn't the first word people usually used to describe the SAMCRO queen.

"Only when she wants to be. Try not to piss her off." He smirked watching his little roommate's blue eyes widen slightly in fear.

Lucky could only imagine what kind of shopping trip she was in for.

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Readers, A big thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They've spurred me on to write this chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter ready to post by this weekend.

Please review to keep me motivated.

Cheers,

MissAliVee.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy looked over at Lucky curled up on the far end of the couch wearing one of his white t-shirts. She had her head resting on the back of the couch; her chin dipping slightly as she fought a losing battle with sleep. Her eyes were closed and her long eyelashes fluttered lightly against her pale cheeks.

A smile tugged at his lips as he thought back over their first evening together. He learned pretty quickly that Lucky was next to useless in the kicthen. Boil a pot of water for pasta, that was all he asked her to do and next thing he knew his small kitchen was filled with smoke.

Happy had glared at her as he disconnected the screeching smoke detector. She was doing everything in her power to fan the smoke out the back door.

She looked up at him with a sheepish little smile, "Sorry, I guess I can't cook."

He had shaken his head in disbelief. Not being able to cook was one thing, but burning water took some serious skill. But even as his pan sat smoldering in his kitchen skin, he didn't have the heart to be truly mad at her. She was still rediscovering her skills and weaknesses. So instead of yelling at her, he handed her a knife and relegated her to salad duty while manned the stove himself.

After Lucky's initial culinary snafu, the pair managed to take advantage of the nice weather and had a nice quiet dinner out on the back deck. Happy filled her in a bit more about the club and what to expect while working at TM. With a little bit of gentle prodding she also got him to open up about growing up under the watchful eyes of his single mother and her older sister. She smiled softly and listened intently, only interrupting to ask thoughtful questions here and there.

Happy was surprised at how comfortable she made him. He never talked to anyone about his childhood in Bakersfield and it wasn't something anyone associated with the club would even bother asking about. In their eyes he was the Tacoma Killer, the assassin and enforcer. To Lucky he was able to be just Happy. He was stuck by how normal his life seemed in that moment, having dinner at home with a pretty girl with an easy smile and a quick wit. But he knew it was just a matter of before reality would jab at their peaceful little bubble with a pin.

After dinner, Lucky cleared the table and made up for smoking up the kitchen by doing the dishes. She left the kitchen sparkling, surpassing even Happy's high standards for cleanliness. He was glad to see they had tidiness in common.

He had left her to it and stayed on the back deck enjoying an after dinner smoke. When she walked back out she handed him a beer with a smile and asked shyly if she could borrow something to sleep in. He told her to knock herself out and explained where he kept his t-shirts in his room. She nodded her thanks and disappeared back into the house. A few minutes later he heard the faint sound of running water coming from the bathroom and figured she had decided to have a shower.

By the time she reemerged, Happy had migrated to the couch and had turned on the TV. He smirked when he saw her wearing his t-shirt. She was so small it came down to her knees.

At his amused look she smiled, "I know, right? Give me a belt and I could wear it as a dress."

"You've got the legs for it." He chuckled as he patted the couch next to him, silently inviting her to join him.

Lucky blushed and moved to sit against the other armrest, her legs tucked under her body. They sat in comfortable silence watching a nature documentary on sharks Happy had chosen.

He turned it off when he realized how exhausted she was. He knew she'd need her rest if she was going to survive shopping with Gemma. He stood and slid an arm around her back and slipped the other under her knees. He easily lifted her into his strong arms. Her head lulled against his shoulder, her lips involuntarily brushing her lips against his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Happy?" She asked sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Bedtime, little girl." He told her as he carried her effortlessly into her room.

He deposited her on the small bed, not bothering to pull back the covers. It was a warm night, so he figured she'd just end up kicking them off anyway. She was already dead to the world before her head it the pillow.

Happy made to leave the room, but paused at the door for a moment to watch her sleep. She looked so serene, almost otherworldly as the moonlight filtered through the blinds to illuminate her shorn head. The t-shirt had ridden up to expose more of her milky thighs and even under the baggy white cotton he could make out the beautiful curve of her hip and the generous swell of her breasts.

He chastised himself for the sinful thoughts he was having about what he'd like to do to that tight little body. He reminded himself that she didn't need that kind of shit right now and he wasn't looking to start something. He had to be her friend and guard dog, nothing more. With a last look he turned and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

* * *

The next morning Lucky woke to the sound of deep full-bodied laughter coming from the living room. She groaned and sat up, taking a moment to realize she was no longer in the hospital, she was in Happy's guest room, wearing one of his shirts. She lifted the collar to her nose and smiled as she inhaled his lingering scent. Multiple washes hadn't fully expelled the amazing smell of smoke and some type of spicy deodorant. Feeling a little silly for huffing a t-shirt, Lucky hauled her ass out of bed, not bothering to dress before she left her room in search of the laughter's source.

Her bare feet padding along the hardwood floor into the living room and there he was. The Tacoma Killer, completely bare save for a pair of dark colored boxers, eating a large bowl of sugary kid's cereal, laughing his ass off while watching Saturday morning cartoons. It was a ridiculous sight, but completely endearing. She was sure this wasn't a side of him many people got to see. The man was an enigma and Lucky was getting the feeling she liked puzzles.

She pressed a quick kiss to the serpent tattoo on the top of his head, "Morning starshine."

He raised a curious brow as she plunked herself down next to him and snatched the bowl of cereal out of his hands.

"What we watching?" She asked, shoving a large spoonful of the super sweet breakfast treat into her mouth.

He eyed the bowl in her hands with a frown. Lucky cheekily extended him a spoonful.

"Want some?" She asked with her mouthful.

Happy let a lazy smile overtake his features as he shook his head at her antics. He liked that she felt comfortable enough around him to be playful. Despite his serious façade, he was a big kid at heart and liked to have fun. He couldn't be a stone cold killer all the time.

He snatched the bowl back ignoring her pitiful pout as he took in the sight of her bare legs, "Put some pants on."

Lucky tried to make another grab for the bowl, but he held it just out of her reach.

"Put a shirt on." She shot back, cheeks turning pink as her eyes travelled over his bare chest and myriad of colorful tattoos.

He smirked seeing her blush.

"You sure you really want me to do that, girl?" He teased.

She recovered quickly, sliding the hem of the shirt up her leg a little higher, "Do you really want me to hide my legs from you?"

Happy smirked, "Nothing I haven't seen before. Already seen you naked."

Lucky suddenly looked mortified, "Oh my God! You have, haven't you?"

"Doesn't count."

"How do you figure that?" Lucky huffed and crossed her arms over her chest

Happy shrugged, "Nothing sexy about a nearly dead girl. I'm not Tig."

"Tig?" Lucky asked in confusion.

They were interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Shit. She's early." Happy grumbled, putting the bowl down on the coffee table.

He got up to answer the door, completely unashamed to be seen in his boxers. Lucky had to admit he was a fine specimen; all tattoos and taut muscle coiled for the quick and deadly strike.

Happy opened the door for the SAMCRO Queen who smirked as she took in the assassin's lack of clothing. "I catch you at a bad time, Killa?"

Happy shook his head, "Nah, Come on in."

Lucky stood from the couch and moved to stand behind Happy apprehensively. She suddenly wished she had put her pants on. The woman in the doorway's energy screamed 'bitch' and Lucky felt a shock of fear run through her.

Gemma peered around the enforcer's muscular torso to get a better look at the girl and her initial smirk dropped into a frown when she saw what Lucky was wearing.

Her eyes flicked back to Happy, "This her?"

Happy nodded, reaching back to push Lucky towards the older woman, "Gemma, Lucky. Lucky, Gemma."

"Nice to meet you sweetheart."

Lucky managed a shy smile, "Hi."

"Why don't you go get dressed while I have a word with Hap and then we'll get out of here?"

The smaller woman nodded, glad to have been dealt an escape card, and disappeared into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her for privacy.

Gemma watched her go, "She's cute."

"She is." Happy agreed.

She turned to shoot Happy a nasty glare. "You fuck her?"

Happy's eyes narrowed with his building annoyance, "No."

"You planning to? Cause if you're playing games with that little girl, I won't hesitate to take her off your hands and get the boys to kick your ass." She warned.

Happy couldn't believe he was getting the third degree from Gemma about his arrangement with Lucky. Was it so hard to believe he just wanted to help her and keep her safe. Not everything was about sex for him. He genuinely liked Lucky and that was saying something. He could count the women he actually liked on one hand and two of those fingers represented his mother and aunt. He wasn't going to fuck things up with Lucky by falling into bed with her on a whim. He'd draw the line at flirting and teasing banter.

"No games. We're just friends." He told her flatly.

Gemma nodded, "Good. Make sure it stays that way."

Happy rolled his eyes as Lucky walked back out into the living room wearing the same borrowed outfit she'd worn home from the hospital.

Gemma took one look at her and clucked her tongue disapprovingly, "Oh honey, we can definitely do better than that."

Lucky looked down at her clothes feeling a little bit self-conscious, "Beggars can't be choosers Ms. Gemma."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Drop that Ms. Crap and leave everything to me, sweetheart."

Gemma turned on her precariously high-heeled boots and sauntered towards the door.

"I guess I'll see you later," Lucky gave Happy a nervous grin.

"Yeah." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "She can be a bit of a bitch, but she means well. Don't let her give you shit."

Lucky nodded in understanding.

"Come on Lucky." Gemma called impatiently from the doorway.

Lucky sighed and quickly kissed Happy's cheek, "Bye."

Happy watched her scamper off to join the SAMCRO Queen, hoping Gemma wouldn't eat her alive.

* * *

"Gemma , please, I don't need all of this." Lucky tried to reason with the SAMCRO Matriarch.

Gemma had been pleased to discover Happy's little kitten had claws when she got over her trepidation of new people and places. A little bit of fear was healthy, Gemma figured, especially where the club was concerned. Getting too cocky got you killed. Even so, Lucky easily spoke her mind when she was comfortable and she didn't let the older woman push her around. Gemma liked that.

"Nonsense," Gemma insisted as she threw another top on the growing pile of clothes she expected Lucky to try on. "Girls associated with the club need to look good."

Lucky cringed a little, "But I'm not a croweater."

Gemma raised a surprised eyebrow, "I see Happy's been filling you in on a few things."

"Just the basics," Lucky shrugged.

"Good. No you're not a croweater and you're not going to be expected to act like one, but you work for me now and you need to look the part." She thought for a minute, "Hmm… You're going to need a leather jacket and boots if you're going to be riding with Hap. Would probably be a good idea to invest in your own helmet too."

Lucky looked down at her feet, "Gemma, it's going to take me forever to pay you back for all this."

Gemma hooked a finger under the younger woman's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes, "Is that what you're worried about, sweetheart?"

Lucky nodded, "I don't like the idea of owing anyone anything."

"A good philosophy, but you don't owe me anything. I want to do this for you." Gemma told the young woman resolutely.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, I understand where you're coming from. A few years ago I was attacked, beaten and raped." She paused hearing the young woman gasp. "I understand the fear of knowing your attacker is still out there. I remember every detail even though I wish I could forget, but I can't imagine what it must be like for you to know someone wanted you dead, but not knowing who or why." Gemma cupped Lucky's cheek comfortingly, "So if I can help you take your life back, the cost of a few clothes and a job at my shop is irrelevant."

Lucky's eyes grew misty as she looked at her shopping companion. She was in awe of her strength and generosity. The small woman dropped the pile of clothes on the nearest counter and returned to pull Gemma into an appreciative hug.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Gemma gave Lucky a tight squeeze before releasing her and holding her at arms length with a smile, "Come on. You still have all this shit to try on and we haven't even looked at shoes yet. Oh, and I want to try and find you a wig too."

Lucky wiped her eyes before she realized what Gemma had said, "Wait, a what?"

* * *

With Lucky out with Gemma and no pressing club business to deal with, Happy finished up his breakfast and decided to get some work done around the house. He pulled on his jeans but he decided stay shirtless to help combat the heat. He laced up his boots before heading out to his shed to get the tools he need to get shit done.

It was late afternoon when Happy looked up from his yard work to see Gemma pull her black Lincoln Navigator into his driveway. He barely recognized the smiling young woman who stepped down from the passenger. There was Lucky, new knee-high black riding boots pulled over dark blue skinny jeans, a tight, low-cut black t-shirt, oxblood red leather jacket and dangly peacock feather earrings, all topped off with a cute mahogany bob wig that just brushed her jawline.

Happy was getting a better idea what Lucky looked like before the attack and he had to admit he liked what he saw. The only thing he wasn't a fan of was the wig. He had gotten used to the soft, dark peach fuzz that had just started to grow back. He kind of preferred it. The wig just seemed a little unnatural for his tastes, but he'd be damned if she didn't look good.

Lucky smiled at him as she wandered around to the back of the SUV to get her bags from the trunk. He didn't miss the pretty little blush blooming on her cheeks as her eyes raked over his bare chest. Happy quickly leaned his rake against the house and pulled off his work gloves to go help her.

Gemma met the pair at the hatchback and smirked, "Christ, Hap, put a shirt on. You make a girl blush."

Happy shook his head with a grin and stood back while the SAMCRO Queen opened up the back of the SUV. The number of bags that were waiting inside the truck amazed him. Gemma had gone to town outfitting his little roommate.

Seeing his bewildered look, Lucky nudged his shoulder and whispered, "She wouldn't take no for an answer. The woman is a shopping machine."

"I heard that." Gemma playfully scolded with a smile.

Lucky rolled her eyes and grabbed a few bags before heading into the house. Happy was glad to see Gemma had taken a liking to Lucky.

"So what do you think, Killa? Kinda hot with the right clothes, huh?" Gemma smirked, looking overly proud of her handiwork.

Happy nodded, "Wig looks fake though."

Gemma gave him a sour look, "You never had a problem with anything fake before."

"A hole's a hole," He shrugged. "But fake tits and hair don't do shit for me. I like my girls to feel real."

"Then it's a good thing you're not going to be touching the girl, right?" Gemma glared, reinforcing her comment from earlier that morning.

Happy frowned. He hated being collared, but he knew Gemma was right. Lucky wasn't for him. One day she'd get her memories back and be on her way. In the meantime, she didn't need a psychotic biker trying to get in her pants. He nodded reluctantly, grabbed the last of the bags and followed Lucky into the house.

He dropped the bags in Lucky's room and found his little roommate checking herself out in the closet's mirrored sliding door. She didn't seem to notice him standing there. The little frown on her lips made him curious as to what she was thinking about.

"You good?" He asked, making her jump.

She blushed in embarrassment and nodded, "Yeah. I just guess I was hoping the new clothes might trigger a memory or something."

"Did they?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No."

He shrugged and looked down at the pile of shopping bags on the floor. "You really need all this shit?"

Lucky smiled, "Probably not, but Gemma wanted me to fit in at TM and have something decent to wear for Friday nights at the clubhouse."

Happy got a dangerous look in his eyes, speaking to the little woman in front of him in a low dominating growl, "There is no way in hell you're going to those parties."

Lucky raised an unimpressed eyebrow and snapped back, "Don't give me that macho bullshit attitude, mister. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but that doesn't give you the right to boss me around. If my boss wants me there, I'm going to be there. End of story."

Happy was stunned into silence, never expecting Lucky to use that tone with him. She seemed completely unaffected by his menacing glare. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

Gemma clapped from the bedroom doorway, impressed by the young woman's ability to stand her ground against the dark-eyed killer, "You heard her, Hap. She goes to the parties. Regardless of the circumstances that brought her into our lives, she's one of us now. She needs to get to know the family, the good, the bad and the Tiggy."

Happy felt like he was being ganged up on and realized he was fighting a losing battle he couldn't shoot his way out of.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Gemma shot him a victorious smirk as she brushed past him to embrace his small roommate, "I've gotta run. You need anything else; you've got my number. Get Killa here to put everyone's numbers in your phone too, just in case."

Lucky squeezed the older woman back, "I will. Thank again, Gemma."

"My pleasure, Darlin'." Gemma smiled as she released Lucky and turned back to Happy, "Get her to the shop for eight thirty tomorrow. I want to run her through the ropes before we open."

Happy nodded, his arms crossed over his chest and a dark scowl firmly in place, clearly not happy about conceding the party argument to the ladies.

Gemma kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Play nice and keep her safe. She's one of the good ones." As she walked to the front door she called back, "See you both tomorrow!"

The two roommates heard the front door shut behind her and turned back to each other.

Lucky stared down at her feet uncertainly, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Happy."

"Forget it." He waved her off, feeling no desire to dwell on a stupid argument.

She'd been right. He shouldn't be bossing her around. He still didn't like the idea of her being at the parties, but he had no right to try and keep her away. He'd just have to keep an eye on her and make sure the boys kept their hands to themselves.

"So do you think I look, okay?" Lucky asked timidly.

Happy shrugged, "I'd fuck you."

He hadn't really meant it as a joke, but found himself smiling when she laughed.

"Glad to know I meet you high standards, Happy," She chuckled.

He gave her a thoughtful look before he seemed to come to a conclusion, "Just need to change one thing."

"What?" Lucky asked suspiciously as he moved towards her.

Happy stood in front of her and reached out to gently slide the wig from her scalp.

"Now you exceed them." He told her in a low raspy voice.

Lucky looked up at him, her bright blue eyes wide in astonishment and her luscious pink lips parted by a faint gasp at his actions. She swore she saw a hint of desire in his obsidian eyes. Happy quickly handed her back the hair piece and left the room before he did something stupid, like kiss her.

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Readers, Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. I am humbled by the wonderful response I've been getting for this story. I've been writing like a mad woman, but everything is non-linear at the moment and I'm trying to piece everything together in a way that makes sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love it if you all kept the reviews coming. They really make my day and a little ego boost never hurt anybody :P

Thanks again for all the support.

All my love.

MissAliVee


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, a few of the guys were milling around the outdoor table at TM enjoying a cup of coffee and morning smoke before their shift. Most of them looked up as Happy cruised into the yard with Lucky sitting pretty on the back of his bike. Curious eyes watched as Lucky waited for Happy to park and kill the engine before she attempted a graceful dismount. She unclipped her new helmet, pulled it from her fuzzy head and handed it to her tattooed roommate. They definitely made for an interesting pair.

"Thanks for the ride." Lucky smiled softly.

Happy shrugged, "Get used to it. Gonna happen everyday."

Lucky leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Thanks anyway."

Happy nodded, "Gemma should be in the office," He pointed to a door next to the service bay. "Don't let anyone give you shit."

"Except for you right?" Lucky teased.

He didn't answer but gave her a small grumpy glare that told her he wasn't amused.

Lucky rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later." She gave him a small wave as she headed off to the TM office.

Happy watched her walk away for a moment before shaking his head and getting off his bike. He removed his own helmet and hung it up his handlebar next to hers. He felt an odd pressure in his chest as he looked down at the pair of helmets swinging side by side. He looked up again, but Lucky had already disappeared into the office. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Walking towards his crew, Happy reached into his kutte and pulled out his pack of smokes, slipping one between his lips. He replaced his pack and patted his pockets looking for his lighter. He frowned around the cancer stick when he couldn't find it. Sensing his brother's dilemma, Tig tossed him his own engraved zippo as he reached the table. Happy caught it and hastily sparked up before tossing the lighter back to Tig.

Happy took a satisfying drag, "Thanks."

"No problem, brother." Tig nodded towards the office, "Who's the cute little cueball?"

"That's Lucky." The assassin told him, eyes narrowing slightly.

Tig smirked, "I think I'd like to get lucky with…"

Happy cut him off, "Finish that sentence and I'll feed you your teeth with my fist."

"Whoa! What's with the hostility?" Tig looked at the tattooed enforcer in surprise.

"Hap's already a little protective of his new roommate, ain't cha lad?" Chibs teased with a playful smirk.

Happy didn't dignify the question with a response, choosing to glower at his brothers as he took a long slow drag from his cigarette.

"How's she doing anyway?" Jax asked from the head of the table, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

Happy frowned, "Still can't remember shit."

"And the whole roommate thing? How's that going?" Jax pressed further.

Happy shrugged, "She's a low maintenance chick."

"She's not a house plant, Hap." Jax chuckled.

"But I'd totally water those roots. Did you see that ass?" Tig smirked.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Happy growled dangerously.

Tig put up his hands defensively, "Again with the hostility. What's up with you, man?"

Happy honestly didn't know, but the idea of his perverted friend pushing up on Lucky made him uneasy. In truth, the thought of anyone getting near her lit an uncomfortable fire in his gut. He was glad when Jax decided to step in so he didn't have to cop to actually liking the girl.

"Just leave the girl alone, Tig. That goes for the rest of you, too. She's still recovering and the last thing she needs is a bunch of guys giving her shit."

"What is she falls for my devilish good looks and charm?" Tig asked with a cocky grin.

Chibs chuckled, "Then we'll take her back to the hospital to get her head reexamined."

The boys laughed and Happy just shook his head with a small smirk.

* * *

Gemma was surprised when Lucky showed up to work without her new wig.

The younger woman tried to play it off, "It kind of itched after a while. I think I'll be more comfortable like this for work, but I'll save it for parties and special occasions."

Gemma gave her a knowing look, having a feeling that Happy had something to do with her leaving the hairpiece at home, "Whatever you say sweetheart."

The SAMCRO Queen put the issue aside and proceeded to explain the TM filing and billing system. Lucky picked up everything very quickly and by noon she had managed to catch up on more than six months worth of filing backlog. Gemma was happy to see the girl was smart and efficient, even showing initiative by answering the phone with a polite confidence and following up with customers without needing to be asked or instructed.

The girl was good, almost too good, because Gemma found herself running out of things for Lucky to do. The office was immaculate. Lucky had organized everything, swept, dusted and even wiped down every surface with disinfecting wipes.

"What else can I do Gemma?" Lucky asked with an enthusiastic smile, enjoying having something to do.

Gemma chuckled, "I don't know, sweetheart. You've already done more than I was expecting you to do all week. I've got nothing else… unless you want to clean the clubhouse."

Lucky's eyes lit up with the prospect of a new challenge, "Okay."

She was out the door before Gemma could stop her.

"Wait! I was only kidding!" Gemma called after her.

Lucky turned around and shot her a cheeky smile as she continued walking backwards in the direction of the clubhouse, "I know."

Gemma shook her head knowing there was no stopping the girl now, "At least get the sweetbutts and prospects to help you!"

Lucky gave her a nod and a mock salute and turned back around before she could walk into anything. She headed straight into the clubhouse and Gemma chuckled to herself. The girl was something else.

* * *

A handful of the guys, including Happy, had been called away from TM to meet with the Mayans. They returned around closing time, tired and thirsty as they pushed their way through the clubhouse door. They stopped in their tracks as the smell of bleach and lemon cleanser assaulted their senses. The entire main floor of the clubhouse shone with the cleaning efforts of five sweetbutts, two prospects and one tenacious little lady, all of whom were gathered around the bar enjoying a well-deserved beer.

Happy fought the urge to smile when he spotted Lucky sitting on the bar top surrounded by her little cleaning army. As the rest of the guys dispersed, he leaned against the wall, rolling his toothpick between his teeth as he watched his little roommate addressing her troops.

"Thank you so much for all your help today, guys. The place looks great and smells so much better." Lucky smiled brightly.

"And we don't have to worry about getting herpes from the pool table anymore." One of the sweetbutts added, making the little crew laugh.

Lucky nodded before continuing, "Anyway, I know it was a lot of work, but I appreciate it. And thanks for not giving me a hard time cause I'm new around here."

"Please, Lucky, you worked harder than the rest of us. Its not like you waltzed in here, sat on your ass and barked orders at us." Rat assured her.

"No, that's my job." Gemma smirked as she walked through the door. She took a quick look around and walked over to Lucky to press a fond kiss to the younger woman's cheek.

"You did real good, baby." She looked at the rest of the cleaning team, "You all did."

Lucky blushed at the praised, "Thanks Gemma."

"Holy shit! Who fixed the toilet?" Tig called out from down the hall.

Phil smirked, "Lucky, took care of it. Gotta love a girl willing to get her hands dirty."

"You're just glad it wasn't you." Rat smirked.

"Of course I am. Piney really needs some more fiber in his diet." Phil admitted.

"I heard that, boy." Piney slurred from his seat at the end of the bar, half empty bottle of silver tequila and shot glass parked in front of him.

Lucky shrugged, "Someone had to do it and all it really took was a pair of gloves and a strong constitution. Wasn't hard to find the problem but I will say this…" She paused to take a breath and project her voice loud enough for everyone present to hear her, "Whoever thought it was a good idea to flush a wadded up g-string, do it again and I will find you and force feed you the offending garment straight from the shit-stained u-bend!"

Laughter reigned in the clubhouse, but for some reason Juice looked a little nervous about the threat. Even Happy cracked a small smile as he shook his head. His smile faltered when he looked back at Lucky.

He struggled to maintain his composure as he watched her close her eyes and tilt her head back, bringing her cold beer bottle up to press against the heated column of her neck. A tired but satisfied moan slipped from her lips and the assassin found himself with the overwhelming desire to rip the bottle out of her hands and attack her neck his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably, watching a bead of condensation run down her neck and into the valley between her beautiful breasts.

Without thinking too much about it, Happy pushed himself off the wall and approached the group at the bar. He grabbed the nearest sweetbutt, not really caring too much what her name was or what she looked like, and dragged her upstairs to take care of the problem Lucky had created.

He never saw the flash of confusion and hurt in Lucky's eyes as he disappeared down the hall. Gemma, however, saw the look plain as day and chose to distract the girl before she lost her sparkle.

Gemma held a hand out to Lucky, coaxing her down from the bar, "Come on, sweetheart. I'll introduce you to the rest of the boys."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of paperwork, cleaning rampages and quiet moments spent with her self-appointed guard dog/roommate. Lucky was surprised by how comfortable around the strange clan of bikers who had taken her in and accepted her as one of their own. It felt like she had suddenly inherited a large, somewhat rowdy, family complete with annoying brothers, sisters constantly vying for attention, pervy uncles and a tough as nails mom who kept everyone in line. There were a few exceptions, but for the most part Lucky had warmed up to the members of SAMCRO and she was starting to feel safe enough to be herself, even if she was still trying to figure out who that was.

Living with Happy wasn't difficult. Even though Happy and Lucky were still virtually strangers, having only known each other for a couple of weeks prior to moving in together, they seemed to have an unspoken understanding that they would try to make the best of their living situation and not step on each other's toes.

In a word, life with Happy it was quiet, but not in an uncomfortable way. Lucky found it refreshing to not have to come up with useless banter to fill the silence. That's not to say they didn't talk at all. They had plenty of meaningful conversations and they flirted and joked around together, but they were just as content to simply be in each other's company without the need for words.

Most importantly, Lucky felt safe with Happy. Everything else just seemed to fall into place.

* * *

When Thursday night rolled around, Lucky was finishing up her shift in the TM office. Gemma had ducked out early, leaving her little protégé to organize the job orders for the next day. Lucky was moving slower than she normally would and hoped the older woman hadn't noticed.

She was almost done when Phil poked his head into the small office, "Hey, Lucky."

"Hi, Phil. The guys back yet?"

The big man shook his head, "Hap just called and asked me to take you home and stay with you until he gets there."

Lucky frowned, "Oh, okay."

"Just let me know when you're ready to go. I'll be in the clubhouse stocking the bar."

Lucky nodded, "Thanks, Phil."

Once she was alone again, Lucky allowed herself to wince and grip the edge of the desk tightly. She had a pretty good idea what had been causing the painful muscle spasms wrapping around her lower back and abdomen all afternoon, but she was too embarrassed to talk about her period with Gemma, let alone a bunch of bikers she had only met a few days ago. The pain was getting steadily worse, but not wanting to deal with any questions, she kept quiet and did her best to hide the agony she was in.

She figured if she had her memories, she would have been able to see this shit coming and would have had the necessary means to treat her pain. Gemma had had the foresight to load her up with feminine products when they had been out shopping together, but extra strength painkillers and muscle relaxants hadn't quite made the list of essentials.

Lucky took a deep breath to steady herself and filed away her last few documents for the night. She grabbed her red leather jacket off the worn plaid couch and headed out into the yard, locking the office door before heading to the clubhouse in search of her escort home. All she wanted was a hot shower, the soft cotton t-shirt she had officially commandeered from Happy and a shit-ton of painkillers.

* * *

Nothing seemed to work. Lucky was on the verge of tears as she curled up on the living room couch. The shower had only helped while she stood under the heated stream. The instant she shut off the water, the pain returned in full-force. She tried popping a few generic painkillers she had found in the medicine cabinet, but an hour later she still couldn't feel a difference.

Her pitiful whimpers didn't go unnoticed by Phil, who looked somewhat panicked at the thought of having accidentally let something happen to Happy's girl. He was imagining a painfully slow death and an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere. He did not want to piss the club's assassin off.

"Please, Lucky, tell me what's wrong? What can I do to help you?" He pleaded with the small woman as she writhed in agony.

Lucky didn't speak. She just grabbed a cushion off the couch and held it against her stomach as she curled into an even tighter ball. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and willed another painful wave to go away.

Phil didn't know what to do, so he reached into his pocket for his phone, "I'm calling Hap."

Lucky looked up at him with pain-filled watery eyes, "Please don't. He's busy."

"Then I need you to tell me what's wrong." Phil told her with a soft pleading look.

"It's embarrassing," Lucky sighed.

"Try me. I've seen more than one brother call in a code brown." He assured her.

"A what?" Lucky asked.

Phil chuckled, "Shit their pants and it's always a prospect to the rescue."

Lucky tried to giggle, but her laughter was quickly swallowed by an agonized moan.

"Cramps," She hissed between clenched teeth.

Phil's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. He was glad she didn't go into any more details.

"Have you tried taking anything?"

Lucky nodded, "Not working."

"Shit. What can I do?"

"I don't know," She whimpered and buried her face in the cushion to stifle another painful wail.

Lucky hated not knowing what would make her feel better. She felt like a stranger in her own body, utterly useless as her reproductive system rebelled against her. She looked up as Phil sat on the floor in front of the couch and took one of her small hands in his giant one.

"Squeeze as hard as you need to."

"I'm not in labor, Phil." Lucky rolled her eyes, but at the same time she knew he was just trying to help.

The prospect shrugged, "Same kind of pain though, right? It might help."

Lucky didn't have time to argue. She shut her eyes and cried out as another powerful cramp took her by surprise. Phil grimaced as she squeezed his hand tightly, but said nothing. Lucky opened her eyes again when they pain had momentarily subsided, leaving a dull ache in her lower back and pelvis.

She offered the gentle giant of a man a weak smile, "Thanks, Phil."

* * *

Happy arrived home to find his little roommate curled up on the couch holding the Phil's hand. At first he didn't see her beautiful face contorted in pain. He just saw another man touching her. However innocent the scene was, it was still too intimate and it royally pissed the enforcer off.

"Prospect! Kitchen! Now!" He barked, leveling the larger man with a dangerous glare.

He felt a little bit of satisfaction when he saw Phil visible try to swallow his nervousness. Then he saw the concern in the prospect's eyes as he gently removed his large hand from Lucky's death grip and he realized something wasn't right. His eyes softened with worry when the sound of her distressed whimper met his ears.

"What's wrong with her? Why were you holding her hand?" He hissed when the two men were alone in the kitchen.

Phil shuffled his feet uncomfortably, choosing to go with the most direct answer, "She's cramping."

It took a moment for his words to sink in before Happy swore under his breath, "Shit!"

"Yeah," Phil scratched the back of his head. "She didn't want to bother you, but its pretty bad. Nothing seems to be helping. She was holding my hand trying to divert some of the pain, but I don't think it was working."

Happy nodded, finally understanding the situation. He brushed by the overwhelmed prospect and walked into the living room. He knelt beside the couch by Lucky's head.

"Hey." He gently stroked her pale cheek with his knuckle.

Lucky opened her eyes and tried to give him a tired little smile, but it turned into more of a grimace.

"Tell me what you took, baby girl?" He asked gently.

"Four ibuprofen."

"Did it help at all?"

She shook her head.

"I got you." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." He shot Phil another intimidating glance. "Stay with her."

Phil nodded and resumed his place by the little lady's side.

Happy was sure he was getting soft as he wandered the feminine products isle at the drug store. Pads, tampons, both scented and unscented, Midol, Pramprin. He didn't know what half the shit was and he had no clue what he was looking for. All he knew was he needed to hurry. He hated the thought of Lucky being in so much pain.

He stormed up to the pharmacist counter and flagged down the girl working behind the counter. He smirked a little when he saw fear dancing in her eyes as she cautiously approached him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely.

"Yeah. My girl's cramping real bad. She needs something for the pain." He explained.

To the badass biker's dismay, that fear in the young pharmacist's eyes instantly vanished and she started looking at him like he was some sort of fucking tattooed teddy bear.

"Has she taken anything?" She asked.

Happy nodded, "Ibuprofen. Hasn't done shit for her."

The pharmacist nodded in understanding, "Follow me."

* * *

Happy was glad the pharmacist didn't dick him around. She gave him what he needed and he rushed home. Phil looked up as he walked through the door with a white shopping back in his hand.

"Leave." He told the prospect in an even gravelly voice.

Not needing to be told twice, Phil nodded and extricated his hand from Lucky's grasp.

"Feel better, Lucky." He said softly as he stood and made his way to the door.

Happy caught his arm before he could walk outside, "Not a word to about this to anyone."

The tattooed Son's eyes held a thinly veiled threat of violence that Phil had no desire to invoke, "Word about what?"

Happy nodded approvingly and released his arm, closing the door behind the prospect as he walked out to the driveway. He walked back through the house into the kitchen and dropped the bag on the counter. He filled and turned on the kettle before pulling out a glass and filling it with water.

He reached into the bag and pulled out an electric heating pad and a bottle of sodium naproxen tablets. He had been surprised when the pharmacist had suggested the arthritis medication, but he knew better than to question a professional. Apparently, they worked like an over the counter muscle relaxant, and stronger and faster acting than standard pain relievers. He just hoped it would work for Lucky. He tipped two pills into his palm, tucked the heating pad under his arm and grabbed the glass of water before heading into the living room.

He sat on the coffee table in front of Lucky.

"Sit up." He instructed.

Lucky didn't try to argue, but her body screamed at her as she struggled to shift into a sitting position, leaning back against the couch's armrest with her legs extended in front of her. She hugged the small pillow to her body and looked up at him. Happy felt an uncomfortable tug at his heart when he saw the pain flooding her bright blue eyes.

He frowned thoughtfully and handed her the glass water and the pills, "Take these."

Lucky complied obediently, not even asking what he had given her. Her trust in him still amazed Happy.

He took the glass back from her and set it on the coffee table before ripping into the heating pad packaging. She watched as he moved to plug it in behind the couch and flick it on to a medium heat for her.

He met her gaze, "What hurts more, back or front?"

"Back."

Happy nodded and slid the pad behind her. Lucky sighed as the heat seeped into her aching muscles. Satisfied that he had at least done something right, Happy disappeared back into the kitchen. Lucky heard him shuffling around, wondering what he was up to. A moment later he returned with the yellow smiley face mug in his hands, which he handed to his tiny roommate.

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows?" Lucky asked in surprise.

Happy nodded, "The pharmacist seemed to think it might help."

Lucky smiled and took a sip of the sweet, rich, steaming liquid. The combination of the pills, the heating pad and the hot chocolate seemed to be doing the trick. She let the warmth spread through her exhausted body and leaned back against the armrest.

"You good?" He asked.

"Getting there." She smiled softly.

Happy sat next her on the couch, pulling her bare feet onto his lap and reaching for the remote to find something for them to watch.

Lucky looked down at her mug, "You didn't have to do all this for me."

"You were hurting." He told her matter-of-factly, not really wanting to explain his actions further.

She didn't need to know how much it hurt him to see her in pain.

"Thanks, Happy."

"Just don't tell the guys. I have an image to maintain." He smirked.

Lucky chuckled softly, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Readers, I am in awe of the positive responses I've been getting for this story and I hope I can live up to your expectations. If I get my act together, there may be another chapter by the end of the week.

Thanks again for all your support and please keep the reviews coming.

All my love,

MissAliVee


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky survived the next day at work with the help of the wonderful blue pills the pharmacist had given Happy and a steady stream of hot chocolate Happy had instructed Chucky to bring her every hour or so. The weird little man, with his weird prosthetic hands, seemed overjoyed to be of service. Lucky always thanked him with a small smile that seemed to make him blush. She figured he wasn't used to people treating him kindly.

Her embarrassing menstrual woes aside, Lucky found herself becoming nervous as her shift quickly approached its end. Tonight she was supposed to be attending her first Friday night party at the clubhouse. Gemma had told her what to expect and told her to just have fun and not take shit from anyone. Lucky was beginning to hear a trend with that little piece of advice.

Lucky tugged on her bob wig, checked her minimalist make-up in the bathroom mirror and locked up the office for the night. She noticed a few people milling around outside the clubhouse eyeing her curiously, but she didn't bother making eye contact. She took a deep breath, put on an air of false confidence and pushed her way through the front door.

The rock music inside the clubhouse was almost deafening and the air hung thick with the scent of stale booze, cigarette smoke and sex. Lucky looked around the crowded room and noticed a few of the sweetbutts who had helped her clean up the joint over the course of the week. She noted they had upped their skank factor to compete with the professional croweaters for the attention of the Sons. Lucky looked down at her boots, jeans and tight emerald t-shirt and felt grossly over-dressed, but she was perfectly fine with that. She wasn't really trying to impress anyone anyway.

She pushed her way to the bar and hopped up on a vacant stool, smiling when she saw Phil bartending. He gave her a gentle smile walked over to her.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he slid a cold beer and a shot of tequila in front of her.

She nodded, "Much better. Thanks again for… well you know."

"Don't mention it, and I mean really, don't mention it or Hap might kill me." Phil told her seriously before heading down to the other end of the bar to serve more partygoers.

Lucky felt someone take the stool next to her as she downed her shot and chased it with a sip of her beer.

"You're new."

It wasn't really a question and Lucky didn't need to turn her head to know the guy was talking to her. She wasn't really in the mood for conversation, but at the same time she didn't want to be rude. She nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off the beer in her hands, hoping he'd take the hint she wasn't interested and would go away. She wasn't that lucky.

"We'll aren't you a quiet one," He smirked cockily. "Cute and quiet. I kinda like that. I'm Cassidy and you are...?"

A deep, gravelly voice behind them answered for her, "She's not interested, shithead."

Lucky looked over to see Happy pull Cassidy right off his stool and shove him away with a warning glare. Cassidy finally took the hint and walked away like an admonished child. Happy took the now vacant seat next to his little roommate at the bar. A small smile tugged at her lips and she felt instantly better knowing he was there with her.

"Hi, Happy." She greeted him softly.

He gave her an appraising look, "You good?"

"Fine. He just asked my name." She shrugged.

"Didn't want to talk to him?' He asked.

She shook her head, "Not really."

"Unpatched prick should know better than to try and push up on fresh blood." Happy muttered angrily.

Lucky looked down at her beer, "Is that what everyone assumes I am? Just a new croweater looking for a hookup?"

"Doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Members always get first dibs. It's about respect for the club."

"So, I should have been left alone unless a member approached me?"

Happy nodded, "Everyone in SAMCRO knows your story. They know you're not a croweater."

"Is it always like this?" Lucky asked with a sigh.

Happy gave her a curious look, "Like what?"

"Sex, booze and alpha male pissing contests?" She elaborated.

"Not always." He told her flatly as he took a pull from his beer.

Lucky gave his a disbelieving look, "Oh?"

"Yeah, the chicks usually get in on the pissing contests too," He half teased.

"Well shit," Lucky smirked. "Does that mean I'm going to have to choke a bitch to defend your honor next?"

Happy chuckled, "The night's still young, baby girl."

Almost as if on cue, a wispy blonde croweater with obnoxiously large fake tits put a hand on Happy's shoulder, "Hey, sweetness. You're one of the Son's aren't you?"

Happy raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the tipsy gash, who was rubbing her perfectly manicured hand up and down his bicep. He was wearing his kutte and sitting at the bar in the SAMCRO clubhouse so the answer to her question was pretty obvious, but he indulged her with a curt nod and took another shot of tequila. Lucky frowned into her beer as she covertly watched the interaction out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was another product of the Ivy Leagues, she thought sarcastically.

The blonde moved closer to rub her tits against the back of his arm, "That's so hot. You got a name handsome?"

"Yup." He told her, downing a good portion of his beer.

The blonde giggled when he didn't provide her with his name, somehow thinking he was doing it to be funny, "Well? What is it, silly?"

"Happy," He told her flatly.

The croweater blinked for a moment before bursting into laughter, snorting unattractively as she tried to regain her breath.

"Happy? What kind of name is Happy?" She scoffed, before a dim light bulb went off in her head and she began giggling and singing, "If you're Happy and you know it clap your hands." She pouted when Happy didn't play along. "Clap! You have to because you're Happy."

Happy leveled her with a dark look, but Lucky had heard enough. She slid off her barstool and walked up to the much taller blonde standing on the other side of her roommate.

"Walk away." Lucky growled menacingly, earning her an amused little smirk from Happy, who spun around in his seat to watch the show.

The croweater looked down at her in surprise, "What?"

"You deaf, bitch? I said walk away." Lucky repeated slowly.

The blonde put a hand on her defiantly cocked hip and glared down at Lucky, shoving her shoulder slightly, "Or what, pipsqueak?"

Lucky swiftly grabbed a chunk of the bimbo's hair from the back of her head and drove her smug face downward into her raised knee. The croweater fell back on her ass with a high-pitched shriek as blood gushed from her shattered nose.

Lucky loomed over her and snarled, "Next time show some more respect. Get fuck out!"

The blonde nodded furiously and scrambled out the door, desperate to get as far away from Lucky as possible. The small blue-eyed girl let a small huff escape her lips as she resumed her seat at the bar, picking up her beer as if nothing happened. Happy eyed her with amused curiosity until she shrugged.

"She made fun of your name." She told him by way of an explanation.

The stoic tattooed man grinned, "You broke her nose."

"Negative reinforcement works wonders on the exceptionally dumb," She smirked.

Happy shook his head with a small smile, "You cock blocked me."

Lucky scoffed, "If you were actually thinking about tapping that, we need to have a serious discussion about your standards."

Happy let out a hearty laugh and threw an arm around his little roommate's shoulders, nodding to the prospect behind the bar to get them another round.

* * *

The next morning, Lucky wandered into the kitchen still dressed in Happy's shirt cum nightgown. She held her head and wished Happy hadn't convinced her to go toe to toe with Juice in a tequila-drinking contest. It had become a matter of honor when Juice decided to make Daft Punk's _Get Lucky_ her personal theme song. She'd won the battle, but now she was paying for it. The only consolation she had was knowing Juice had probably been dropped off in the middle of nowhere dressed in something ridiculous, while Happy had kindly taken her home and put her to bed.

She stifled a yawn with her hand and gave Happy a small greeting wave since he was on the phone. He didn't look particularly pleased about something, but he gave her a small acknowledging nod and pointed to the fresh pot of coffee he had already made. Lucky smiled when she noticed he had already put out what had unofficially become her yellow smiley face mug. Happy hung up his cell as she finished stirring sugar and cream into her cup of coffee.

"Fuck!" He grumbled, running a hand over his tattooed head.

Lucky raised an eyebrow at his exclamation, "Everything alright? Or is it something I don't want to know about?"

Happy let out a tense breath, "Jax needs the prospects on surveillance."

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked raising her mug to her lips and savoring her first sip of the aromatic liquid.

"I was going to visit my Ma today."

Lucky nodded, quickly putting two and two together, "No available babysitters?"

Happy shook his head, confirming her suspicions.

"I'm sure I can fend for myself for one day, Happy," She tried to convince him.

"No." He told her flatly, not wanting to leave her alone for a second.

Lucky shrugged, not feeling like arguing with him, "So what do you want to do about it?"

He thought for a moment before resigning himself to a decision, "You'll have to come with me."

"Really? I get to meet your Mom?" Lucky asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

Happy sighed, apparently not thrilled with the idea, "My Tia Maria, too."

Lucky frowned, "Is it such a bad thing for them to be meeting me?"

"No. I just don't want to get their hopes up." He tried to explain.

"Right, you're an only child." Lucky remembered from him telling her about his childhood.

Happy nodded.

"Your mom pushing for grandkids?"

Happy nodded again, "Keeps telling me to find a nice girl and settle down."

Lucky smiled softly, her mind drifting to a world where Happy played house, "That sounds sweet."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Do I look like the kind of guy who does 'sweet'?"

"Looks can be very deceiving, Happy." Lucky smirked, taking another sip of her coffee.

Happy rolled his eyes, "Get your shit together. We leave in fifteen minutes. Gotta make a stop before we leave town."

Luck gave him a mock salute, "Yes, sir."

Happy shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he walked through the house, out the front door to the driveway to prep his bike for the long ride.

* * *

Before they hit the interstate, Happy pulled his bike into the pharmacy parking lot and instructed Lucky to follow him inside. He made a b-line to the pain relief aisle and pulled a package off the shelf. Before Lucky could see what he had picked up, he turned on his heel and headed back towards the front of the store where a pimply-face teen manned the cash register. The boy looked like he might piss his pants at very sight of the intimidating SAMCRO enforcer. Happy glared at him and tossed him the box to ring through. Lucky could tell Happy was enjoying the poor teens fear… maybe a little too much.

Happy leaned in a little to get into the kid's personal space, a dark look on his face as he pulled a few bills out of his wallet.

Lucky was surprised the boy didn't faint out right when Happy growled, "Keep the change."

He grabbed the box off the counter and headed back out to his bike with Lucky struggling to keep up with his long strides. Happy ripped into the packaging before giving her a thoughtful look.

"Turn around and lift your shirt." He instructed.

Lucky smirked, "You want me to flash the kid?"

Happy rolled his eyes and physically turned her around himself, lifting her shirt and jacket just high enough to do what he needed to.

"Ya know, if you're strapping a brick of coke to my back, I'd kinda like to know." She joked.

To her surprise she hear him chuckle and she had a feeling he was shaking his head as he reached around her to fasten a wide fabric band around her waist. It took her a moment to realize what he'd just strapped to her back and it sure as hell wasn't cocaine. It was brilliant and incredibly sweet of him to think of.

She let out a contented sigh as the instant heat belt started to warm up, spreading comfort throughout her lower back. She felt him tug her shirt and jacket back into place and she spun to meet his gaze with eyes full of adoration for such a thoughtful gesture. He looked away, not entirely comfortable with the way she was looking at him.

He shrugged trying to cover his discomfort, "It's a long ride. Didn't want you cramping."

Lucky smiled softly and popped up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you for thinking about me."

He grunted in response and handed her helmet to her, which she interpreted as Happy speak for 'hurry the fuck up and let's get go.'

* * *

Almost four hours later, Happy pulled his bike up in front of a little green house just outside Bakersfield. Happy never really liked his aunt's house, but now it served as a reminder of the beautiful cottage his mother had had to give up to pay her medical bills. The house lacked the warmth and charm of his childhood home. It was boxy and utilitarian, but at least it had been paid off by Happy's Uncle Hector before died died of a heart attack. That was over ten years ago. Happy had never been close with the man, but he respected that he had done right by his aunt and made sure she was taken care of.

Happy felt eyes on him and his tiny passenger as he helped Lucky climb down from the back of his bike. He knew his mother had heard him drive up, she always did, and was watching them from behind the lace curtain-covered front window. He quickly stowed the helmets in one of his saddlebags and led Lucky up to the front door, which opened before he could reach for his keys.

Lucky saw a striking Hispanic woman in her sixties standing in the doorway. She was quite thin and was wearing a brightly colored headscarf. She shared Happy's dark skin tone and his even darker eyes, however hers shone with warmth.

She smiled brightly and opened her arms wide to pull Happy into a tight hug, "Mi hijo."

"Hi, Ma." Happy greeted her, gently returning her embrace. "How are you feeling?"

Carolina pulled back and patted the assassin's cheek fondly, "Today is a good day." She peeked her head around her son to get a better look at the young woman he had brought with him. "And who is this?" She asked in an amused tone, full of expectation that made Happy worry.

As he looked back and saw the shy smile on Lucky's face, his apprehension lessened and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. It was a barely noticeable change in expression, but Carolina saw it and her own smile widened. Had her boy finally found someone?

"Ma, this is Lucky. She's my new roommate," Happy explained.

Carolina's smile faltered a little when she heard him say 'roommate,' but she quickly recovered when Happy stepped back to put his arm around the girl's shoulders and gently usher her forward.

"Lucky, this is my mother, Carolina." He introduced.

Lucky politely extended the older woman her hand and spoke softly, "Its nice to meet you Ms. Lowman."

Carolina encased Lucky's hand in both of hers and smiled warmly, "Please call me Mama."

Happy pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be a long visit.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in. Maria is in the kitchen making lunch." Carolina tugged Lucky behind her into the small house leaving Happy to close the front door behind them before trailing behind them.

As they walked into the kitchen another older Hispanic woman was setting various dishes of food out on the kitchen table.

"Maria, set another place at the table. Happy brought a 'friend.'" Carolina smirked as her older sister looked up.

Maria was a sturdy-looking woman who looked like she wielded a mean wooden spoon. Lucky had a strange feeling Happy might have been on the receiving end of a few swats growing up. But as hard as she appeared, there was an undeniable softness to her eyes when she looked at her sister and nephew. She was a woman who cared deeply for her family.

"A 'friend'?" She asked curiously as Carolina pushed the little blue-eyed woman towards her sister.

"Hello, I'm Lucky." Lucky introduced herself shyly and held out her hand.

Maria raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What kind of name is that? Are you a stripper?"

"Maria!" Carolina exclaimed.

Lucky heard Happy's deep laughter behind her, "No, Tia. She's not a stripper."

"I'm a compulsive gambler." Lucky said straight-faced without missing a beat.

Maria's eyes widened before she noticed the small smirk Lucky was trying her best to suppress. The old woman burst out laughing realizing the small woman was joking. She took Lucky's hand with a firm welcoming shake.

"I like this one," She told Happy over Lucky's shoulder.

Happy rolled his eyes.

"Come. Sit." She insisted, directing everyone to the fully laden kitchen table as she pulled another plate from the cupboard for Lucky.

Happy pulled out his mother's chair for her and Lucky took the seat across from him between his mother and aunt.

"So how did you get the name Lucky?" Maria asked as she settled into her seat.

"Its just a nickname." Lucky explained. "Its kind of Happy's fault."

Happy looked at his roommate with a playful glare, "My fault?"

Lucky shrugged, "You suggested it."

"And you chose to use it, so don't go blaming me." He smirked.

"Fine, I won't blame you for a name I happen to love." She teased.

The two older sisters shared a knowing look across the table as they watched Happy's lighthearted banter with the tiny woman.

"So, Lucky, my son never brings his girlfriends to meet me…" Carolina started.

"Ma…" Happy groaned.

"Oh, hush. It's true. I was beginning to think you were ashamed of your poor mother." She chastised before turning back to Lucky. "How did you two meet?"

Lucky smiled softly, "Happy saved my life."

Carolina put a hand over her heart, "How romantic."

Lucky and Happy shared a look over the table.

"Not really." Lucky told her shaking her head.

Maria passed Lucky a bowl of rice, "What happened?"

Lucky took a deep breath, "I was attacked a few weeks ago and left for dead. Happy found me and got me to the hospital."

"Ay dios mio!" Carolina gasped. "Are you alright now?"

"Physically I'm fine." Lucky explained. "But I have no memory of my life before waking up in the hospital."

"You poor thing." Carolina offered, covering Lucky's hand with her own.

Happy watched his little roommate flinch and understood. She hated pity as much as he did. Apparently Maria saw it too and decided to move the conversation forward.

"Is that why you go by Lucky?" She asked, helping herself to some salad.

Lucky nodded, "I didn't particularly like the sound of Jane Doe."

"Too much like a corpse." Maria agreed.

"See, Happy. I'm not the only one that thinks so."

Happy grunted in response and speared a piece of chicken from the platter for his plate.

"And now you two are living together?" Carolina asked.

"No one came looking for me and I had no ID. I had nowhere to go when the hospital released me so Happy volunteered his spare room an got me a cash job at Teller-Morrow with him." Lucky explained, blushing slightly as she met his dark eyes. "He has been wonderful to me."

Maria and Carolina turned to the tattooed man and beamed proudly.

Happy cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Tia, could pass the salad?"

His mother an aunt took the hint and changed the subject to something more mundane; Maria's upcoming trip to Florida to visit her late husband's family. Happy and Lucky's eyes met a couple times over the table over the course of the meal, both feeling a strange sense of normalcy as they listened to the older women chatter away about distant relatives, plans for their garden and the handsome new priest at church. The latter topic had Lucky giggling as she suspected Maria might have a bit of a crush on the Padre.

Happy let a little bit of his ever-present tension go and allowed himself to embrace the comforting feeling of home… of family. He wasn't entirely surprised to discover he included Lucky in that category as well. In the short time they had known each other, she had come to mean more to him than any woman ever had, his mother and aunt excluded. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

After lunch, Lucky automatically stood from the table and started to clear the dishes, but Carolina put a gentle hand on her arm, "Please, sit." She shot her son an imploring look. "Happy, please go help Tia with the dishes.

Happy frowned, but know better than to question his mother. As he left the table, Carolina studied Lucky's face an eyes as she watched him walk away. She saw the adoration reflecting in the young woman's eyes for Happy and smiled to herself.

"He says you're just roommates…" Carolina began.

Lucky turned to her and nodded.

"…But you care about him."

It wasn't really a question but Lucky felt like she owed the older woman an answer.

"He saved my life, took me in when I didn't have a home and got me a job so I could get back on my feet again. He's been my hero. He didn't have to be. I owe him everything and yet he expects nothing from me. I'd have to be heartless not to care about him, Mama." She said softly, looking down at her hands.

"Do you love him?" Carolina asked gently.

Lucky shook her head, "I've only known him a few weeks."

"Sometimes that's all it takes," Carolina told her with a knowing smile.

"After everything that's happened to me in that last few weeks, I'm not really sure I could handle anything romantic right now. I'm just happy to have him in my life. I doubt he sees me that way, anyway."

"Trust me, my dear, he sees you." Carolina insisted. "Are you attracted to my son?"

Lucky nodded honestly with a small smirk.

"Good. Then the rest will come in time." Carolina told her confidently. "Now come. Let's move to the living room and I'll be an embarrassing mother and show you some of Happy's baby pictures."

Lucky chuckled, "I'd love that."

* * *

"She's good for your mother," Maria commented as she dried a plate Happy had just rinsed and handed her.

The tattooed assassin held his tongue and kept scrubbing his way through the small stack of dishes in the sink.

"She's special to you. I can see that. Why else would you bring her here." She pressed, putting the dry plate in the cupboard.

"Her attacker is still out there. Didn't want to leave her alone," He tried to explain.

Maria shook her head, "I understand you're trying to protect her, Happy, but remember you're a man not a pit bull."

Happy gave his aunt a confused look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's pretty, funny, smart and sweet. She's nothing like those biker putas you hang around with." She started to explain, putting her hand up to silence him when he tried to interrupt. "I'm not an idiot, Happy. Your mother and I know more about that club of yours than you realize. What I'm trying to say is Lucky is different. Its okay for you to have feelings for her."

Happy frowned, "I don't."

Maria sighed, "You lie to yourself. We can see it in your eyes. You think we don't notice, but your mother and I raised you. We know you better than anyone and we can see you care about her."

Happy dared a look over at his mother and Lucky sitting at the table speaking in hushed voices. He could only imagine what they were talking about, but he was glad they were getting along so well.

Frown still in place he turned back to his aunt and told her resolutely, "I don't love her."

Maria shook her head, "I'd call you a fool if you said you did. You only just met."

"Then what do you want me to say, Tia?" Happy sighed, frustrated but not daring to snap at his aunt.

"Nothing, Happy. I just want you to keep an open mind. She could be good for you."

* * *

Lucky smiled as Carolina proudly flipped through the pages of a large photo album she had plunked in her small guest's lap. Happy had been such a beautiful baby; caramel skin, dark curls, bright eyes and a megawatt smile that made Lucky believe at one time he had actually exemplified his name.

Carolina turned to a picture of a two-year-old Happy in the arms of a handsome Hispanic man with a full head of seventies style hair and a well-maintained moustache. He looked proudly down at the little boy in his arms.

"That's Happy's father, Ramon." The older woman ran her finger lovingly over the picture and smiled sadly, "Not a day goes by that I don't miss that man."

Lucky put a comforting hand over Carolina's. Happy had already told her his father had been killed in a random drive-by shooting when Happy was four. He had just been in the wrong place, wrong time; innocent collateral damage. His mother had never remarried, choosing to focus all of her attention into raising her baby boy.

"We met at a gas station." Carolina reminisced. "I had a flat tire and Ramon changed it for me. Said a beautiful woman should never have to get her hands dirty. He was such a charmer."

Lucky smiled, listening attentively as Happy's mother took a stroll down memory lane.

"He asked me out to dinner and I said yes. He took me to this awful theme restaurant. He hit a waiter for trying to flirt with me." She laughed softly. "We were married six months later."

"That was quick." Lucky smirked.

Carolina nodded, "Perhaps, but when you love someone as much as I loved my Ramon, you don't want to wait to spend the rest of your lives together. He gave me the best six years of my life and he gave me my son. He was my soul mate and I'll never stop loving him."

Lucky found herself wiping away a stray tear, "That sounds beautiful, Mama."

"I want Happy to find that kind of love, but I'm not sure I'll still be around to see it."

"You're not going anywhere, Ma." Happy said adamantly with a scowl, leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and living room.

Carolina shook her head bitterly, "Tell that to the cancer, mi hijo."

Happy, not wanting to dwell on the idea of his mother succumbing to her cancer, quickly tried to change the subject.

He noticed the album in Lucky's lap and groaned, "Baby pictures, Ma?"

His mother instantly brightened up, "Humor an old woman. Oh, Lucky you have to see the one of him in the tub with his rubber ducky."

"She doesn't need to see that." Happy moaned running an embarrassed hand over his face.

Lucky grinned up at him, more than willing to indulge the older woman, "Oh, I think I do."

Happy rolled his eyes and checked his watch, "Ma, we need to go."

Carolina frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already after four in the afternoon. She sighed knowing he was right. The pair had a long ride back to Charming ahead of them.

"Alright, mi hijo." She turned to Lucky and pulled her into a warm hug, "You'll just have to come back to visit so you can see the rest."

Lucky held the woman tightly, "I'd like that."

Carolina pulled back to gently cup Lucky's cheek and whisper, "Take care of my son and think about what we discussed."

"I'll think about it, Mama, but I can't make any promises. Its just too early."

"I know dear. Just follow your heart; it will never lead you astray. I can only pray it will lead you to my son."

"Thanks, Mama." Lucky smiled and pulled away to look up at Happy who was still standing in the doorway. "Is Tia Maria still in the kitchen?"

He nodded and the small woman stood from the couch, giving Carolina one last smile and brushing past him as she walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to his aunt.

Carolina held a hand out to her son, beckoning him to her. He walked towards the couch and took a knee in front of his mother.

"Be good to her," She told him firmly.

Happy sighed, "Ma, please. Tia already gave me the third degree."

"Then I'll make this short. Lucky is a sweet girl, but after what she went through, she needs a strong man like you to take care of her. Don't let her slip through your fingers just because you don't think you deserve her. If you want her, fight for her."

Happy didn't know what to say to that. His mother had been riding his ass for years to settle down, but what she was asking of him now felt different. It was as if she knew something he didn't and was trying to prepare him for what lay ahead. He could only nod and hope it was enough to put his mother's mind at ease.

Lucky returned a moment later with Maria. Happy helped his mother to her feet and let her pull him into a hug.

"I love you, mi hijo." She told him softly.

"I love you to, Ma."

He kissed her cheek and let her go to hug his aunt. Lucky waited patiently by the front door as he said his goodbyes. She smiled softly as he turned to her and with a quick nod he lead the way out the front door. They mounted up on his bike and Lucky looked back to see the two older women standing in the doorway. She gave them a final wave as Happy backed them out of the drive.

"You ready?" He asked over his shoulder.

Lucky wrapped her arms comfortably around his waist, "Yeah. Take me home."

She let her cheek rest against the reaper on his back as he revved the engine and took off down the street.

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Readers, Well that turned out to be a longer chapter than I thought it would be. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm taking things a little bit slow here because in my story land, Lucky and Happy have known each other less than three weeks and after living through a traumatic experience, I find it hard to believe Lucky would be hopping right into bed with anyone, even if Happy is almost irresistible. Don't worry their time will come, but a few things have to happen first.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Cheers,

MissAliVee


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon at TM. The guys were off dealing with club business and the shop was dead so Gemma sent Lucky over to the clubhouse to see if she could help the sweetbutts tidy up. Lucky was wiping down the bar smiling to herself as a few of said sweetbutts took turns dancing around the stripper pole in the middle of the room. They were trying to practice little routines they hoped would catch them the eye of a Son.

Lucky shook her head, swearing she would never understand what drove these women to want nothing more than a tattoo and the less than flattering title od 'Old Lady.' In her opinion there were some serious cases of the Cinderella Complex among the sweetbutt ranks; girls looking for their own biker princes to make their shitty lives better. She wondered how they could be so naïve.

The little blue-eyed girl found her mind wandering to her own hero. Happy was far from being Prince Charming, but she'd be lying if she said the thought of being with him hadn't crossed her mind. In fact, Carolina's less than subtle nudge anchored the thought to the forefront of Lucky's brain.

It had been almost a week since their trip to visit his mom and aunt and while the roommates tried to resume their lives as if nothing had changed, there was a new underlying tension between them. Lucky didn't know what to do about it. She had no clue how Happy felt underneath that fucking mask of indifference. His mother seemed sure he saw her as something more than just a friend, but Lucky wasn't so certain.

Lucky had come to terms with her intense attraction to the tattooed enforcer. There were moments when she caught him with his shirt off and had to bite her lip to keep from drooling. She had to fight the overwhelming desire to trace every one of his colorful tattoos with her fingers and the tip of her tongue. But it wasn't just his sinfully delicious appearance that drew her to him.

It was how he took care of her without making a big show of it, like he didn't want anyone to know he had a softer side. Being the recipient of his covertly sweet attentions made her feel, well, special. Love seemed like an impossible emotion for her to be feeling. There was still so much she didn't know about Happy, but the more she rolled the thought around in her skull, the closer she came to the wonderfully terrifying truth; she was falling in love with Happy Lowman.

"Hey, Lucky! You wanna take a twirl?" One of the sweetbutts called out, pulling her from her thoughts.

Lucky looked up to see the girls watching her expectantly.

She shook her head, "No, that's alright."

"Oh, come on. It's a lot of fun and great for the core." Sandy, a statuesque blonde girl smiled encouragingly. "And it's just us girls, so there's no need to be embarrassed."

Lucky looked down at her jeans and tank top. She was hardly dressed for pole dancing. Before she could say something about it, one of the girls chucked a spare pair of black spandex booty shorts at her head.

"No excuses now!" The girls chuckled.

Lucky shook her head with a small smile, "What the hell. I'm in."

* * *

Charlie Turner was ready to tear his hair out when he got his favorite client's voicemail for the twelfth in the past week, "Babe? It's Charlie. I haven't heard from you in over two weeks. You're starting to scare me. Call me as soon as you get this."

He hung up and paced his small talent agency office trying to figure out what to do next. There was only one other person who might possibly know where his little starlet was. He grimaced as he dialed the number into his phone and waited for the man to pickup.

"Yeah?"

"Where is she?" Charlie asked barely hiding the panic in his voice.

He heard the usual cold sneer in the voice on the other end, "Hello to you too, Charlie."

Charlie tried again, "Where is she, Paxton?"

"We had a fight. She probably fucked off to Europe again." Paxton told him clearly unconcerned.

"She missed two studio sessions and she's not answering my calls."

"Maybe she's pissed at you too. You know how much of a diva she can be." Paxton suggested.

"Actually, I don't. She's the only one of my clients who doesn't give me shit. Her music career is everything to her. Going MIA like this isn't like her." Charlie insisted.

"I'm sure she'll come back when she's done being a spoiled little bitch." Paxton snarled.

Charlie instantly went on the defensive, "Don't talk about her like that, man. She's a total sweetheart."

"Says the man paid to kiss her ass," Paxton hissed.

Charlie bristled, "Just get her to call me."

"I'm not her god damn secretary. That's your job."

Charlie shook his head in disbelief, "I don't understand how you two are still together."

"Just because you want a piece of her tight little ass, doesn't give you the right to speculate about our relationship," Paxton spat viciously.

"Fuck you, Paxton."

"Fuck you too, Charlie."

As the line went dead, Charlie fell back into his office chair with a sigh and prayed his client was okay.

* * *

Happy and the boys stormed through the door, soaking wet and feeling miserable. The Chinese were playing hardball and they had to put three of the bastards in the ground. Not that Happy minded a little bit of violence. Hell, he lived for it. What he didn't live for was standing in the pouring rain waiting for shit to go down. He seriously needed a hot shower and good fuck to put the warmth back in his bones.

The sight that greeted him and rest of the SAMCRO boys had him biting through his toothpick in shock. The sweetbutts were gathered around the stripper pole, giggling and clapping as a lone figure moved around the small stage with the ease of a seasoned pro to some generic club beat. The lack of hair flowing behind her gave away her identity immediately. It was Lucky and she looked sexy as hell wrapped around the pole.

The blue-eyed girl was so entirely focused on her routine and never noticed the guys come in. She gyrated her body provocatively before grabbing the pole in her hands and kicking her legs up over her head, posting with her arms as she parted her slender legs in an overhead splits. She dropped her legs and released her lower hand, using her body's slight weight and momentum to fling her body around the pole while performing a gravity defying corkscrew twist.

With the song coming to an end, Lucky shimmied three quarters of the way up the pole, wrapped her legs tightly around the metal. The girls watching gasped and shrieked as she released her hands and flung her head and body back, loosened her leg grip and dropped to the platform head first, catching herself with her legs again before she could hit the ground. She shifted her weight onto her hands, kicking her legs off the pole to finish with a backbend, walking her hands up the pole until she was standing on her feet again.

Happy was speechless as the boys clapped and whistled while the girls stormed the stage to beg Lucky for advice to improve their acts.

Chibs clapped he assassin on the shoulder, "Did you know she could do that, Hap?"

Happy scowled and shook his head.

"Betcha would have nailed her by now if you knew she was all bendy and shit." Tig nudged Happy's shoulder with a cocky grin plastered to his face.

Happy was about to punch is curly-haired brother in the face for his comment when he noticed the pale pained look on Lucky's face. She looked like she was struggling to breathe and was gripping the pole hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. Something wasn't right.

Lucky's mind was an uncomfortable fog as she tried to come to terms with what she had just done. There were too many voices and she was having trouble finding her own. Her body felt heavy, like someone had cut open her veins and replaced her blood with sand. She couldn't breathe. There was a sharp sudden pain in her head. She gasped and dropped to her knee.

"Lucky!" She heard someone call out as her vision blurred around the edges.

There was a series of flashes in her mind: a dance studio, a group of women, laughter, a series of poles, the sound of heavy bass, the cold feel of metal against bare flesh and a woman wearing a microphone headset demonstrating some sort of hip roll.

Lucky heard a familiar gravelly voice pulling her back to reality, "Lucky? Say something, girl."

As her eyes refocused she became keenly aware that someone was holding her against a strong hard chest. She looked up to see concern in Happy's dark eyes. Lucky furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Happy?" She asked in a small tentative voice, still not sure what had happened.

She felt his large hand on the side of her face and his arm wrapped protectively around her small waist. It took a moment to register that he had pulled her to sit across his lap on the edge of the stripper stage.

He nodded, "You good?"

"Head hurts." She told him, gingerly reaching up to touch her temple.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

"The pole dancing or the other part?" She asked, really wishing she didn't have to think for the moment.

"Both."

"I don't know. Muscle memory, maybe. I think it triggered something."

She felt him tense up, "You remember?"

"Yes… I mean no… Fuck, I don't know. There was this pain and then I saw imagines. I think I was remembering a strip aerobics class, but the details were kind of vague."

"Anything else?"

Lucky shook her head, "That's it, but it has to mean something right? Maybe my brain is starting to heal and it's the start of my memories coming back."

Happy's frown deepened and Lucky could swear she felt his arm tighten around her waist.

"Put your clothes on. I'm taking you home." He instructed.

"But, Happy…" She tried to protest.

He leveled her with a serious look, "Just do it. You're done for the day."

Lucky was in no position to argue. She felt like shit. She nodded and her surly roommate released her. She grabbed her jeans and headed down the hall on shaky legs to change.

Happy stood, running a tired hand over his face, and turned to his young president, "Can you get Tara to come by my place tonight to check Lucky out?"

Jax nodded, "Sure bother."

The blonde man watched the stoic assassin turn to look back down the hall, waiting for his roommate to return. He was almost amused to see how Happy looked at Lucky. Sure he tried to hide it to maintain his ruthless image, but the emotion was there if anyone took the time to look. The he smiled to himself as he recognized the assassin was in deeper than he realized.

* * *

Lucky gave the kid a half smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. She was regretting wearing her new long hot pink wig. It brought her too much attention when all she really wanted to do tonight was fade into the background. Now she was suffering through a pointless conversation with… Nate? That was his name, wasn't it? Looking down at his kutte she remembered he was a prospect with the Las Vegas Charter who were passing through Charming on a run to San Francisco. He was cute; pretty green eyes, nice smile, he was kind of charming really, but he wasn't doing anything for her.

She was trying to be polite, but she was all too aware of what was going on in the corner of the room behind her. She daren't look for fear it would break her to see Happy like that with that girl. Hearing his throaty grunts coming from the couch was almost too much for her to stand. She did her best to ignore them by focusing her attention on Nate.

He looked so hopeful, probably thinking she was another croweater there for the taking. He didn't know and she wasn't going to tell him that he was barking up the wrong tree. He wasn't her type. Her type was getting off in the corner. To her chagrin, Nate's hand on her knee told her that even though he wasn't her type, she was definitely his.

* * *

She wasn't hard to spot in the crowd. Her pink wig was like a beacon, drawing his eyes to her wherever she went. He wished she'd just stayed home, but she had insisted she was fine, that her headaches were gone and she had recovered from her strip aerobics-induced memory jolt. He didn't like the idea of her pushing herself so he could party with his brothers. She was more important and he would have gladly missed a Friday night at the clubhouse to stay with her.

Happy barely noticed the redhead on her knees in front of him. She was working her mouth over his cock like a pro, deep-throating his hardened length until she gagged, but he couldn't focus on her oral talents. His eyes were locked on Lucky, who was sitting at the bar talking to some prospect asshole from Vegas who kept inching his hand up her denim covered thigh. He hated himself for caring so much. He didn't want to admit he was jealous, but he wanted to be the one with his hands on her.

Happy ejaculated in the redhead's mouth with a grunt, never taking his eyes off his tiny roommate. He imagined it was Lucky's warm lips on him, not the loose gash who'd just been nothing more than a convenient hole. He let the croweater clean him up with her tongue and tuck him back into his jeans. She looked up at him longingly like a dog wanting a treat for performing a new trick.

Happy didn't even give her a cold glare, "Fuck off."

She pouted and dragged herself to her feet, walking away to find something to waste the bitter taste of rejection and cum out of her mouth.

Happy frowned when he saw Lucky's smile falter when the Vegas shithead's hand travelled too far up her thigh for her liking. She put her hand on top of the prospect's on her leg and pushed it back towards her knee. It was a small uncomfortable move, but it made the Tacoma Killer grind his teeth. She wasn't interested and the prick didn't seem to be taking the hint. When the guy tried again to slide his hand higher up Lucky's thigh, Happy bolted from his seat and grabbed him by the collar before he could get even an inch above her knee.

The furious assassin proceeded to drag the kid through the clubhouse, not completely oblivious to the curious looks they were getting from their brothers. Happy pushed him through the front door and forced him towards the boxing ring in the corner of the yard.

"What the fuck, man?" The young man sputtered as Happy threw him through the ropes into the ring.

The tattooed enforcer climbed into the ring after him, slipped off his kutte and pulled his shirt over his head, "You need to learn some manners boy."

"Is this about that chick?" Nate asked.

"Her name is Lucky." Happy snarled.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't know she was yours." Nate told him putting his hands up in front of him defensively.

"She's not!" Happy growled dangerously as his right hook connected with the younger man's jaw.

Nate stumbled, but, to his credit, he didn't drop to the mat like Happy thought he would. Instead, the punk yanked his shirt off, tossed it to the side and took up a fighting stance. Happy smirked menacingly. The dumb shit wasn't backing down. This was going to be fun.

A crowd had gathered around the ring to cheer the fighters on. Money was being waved in the air as the Sons and associates placed bets on the impromptu fight. Behind the entire ruckus, Lucky stood leaning against the clubhouse wall. She watched with a troubled frown as the two fighters traded blow after blow until they were both blood and dripping with sweat.

Happy saw the kid start to stagger and knew he had the fucker right where he wanted him. It was time to put him down.

He poured all of his frustration about Lucky into one more devastating combo, "She's…" jab, "Not…" jab, "MINE!"

Happy knocked his opponent out cold with a thunderous uppercut and the crowd cheered wildly. Monetary winnings exchanged hands as Happy panted through a small victory lap of the ring, his arms raised in the air like a champ. He paused when he saw Lucky watching him and shot her a cocky grin. His face fell when she just shook her head disapprovingly and walked back into the clubhouse. What the fuck?

He grabbed his shirt and kutte and hurriedly climbed out of the ring. He waded his way through the crowd; barely registering the congratulatory pats on the back he received every step of the way. When he emerged on the other side, he quickly made his way into the clubhouse.

He instantly spotted her sitting at the far end of bar staring at a pair of double tequila shots on the bar in front of her. She didn't look up as he walked up to her.

"You done?" She asked flatly.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She slid one of the shot glassed to the side in a silent offering. He stepped up to the bar and picked it up. She did the same and together they shot back the silver liquid, hissing a little as the alcohol bit into their throats.

She continued to stare at the wall in front of her, "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"Respect." He explained simply.

Lucky shook her head, "That's all you're going to give me?"

"He was making you uncomfortable." Happy tried again

"And that warranted an ass kicking?"

Happy smirked, "I let him fight back."

Lucky finally looked over at him, taking in his bruising cheek, split lip and busted eyebrow, "I can see that."

She sighed. As angry as she was that he'd get into a fight over her, her concern for his well being won out.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Lucky said as she took his hand like he was a small child and led him upstairs to an empty dorm room.

"Sit" She ordered, pointing to the bed as she closed the door behind them.

Happy sat on the bed, eyeing her cautiously. She had never taken a dominant role in their friendship before.

"You mad?" He asked carefully.

"Yes." She said simply as she disappeared into the small adjoining bathroom.

She reemerged moments later with a damp cloth, antibacterial ointment and a couple butterfly Band-Aids she'd found in the medicine cabinet. She knelt in front of him and carefully used the cloth to wipe away the blood that had dripped down the side of his face onto his tattooed chest.

Happy watched her with keen fascination, feeling a warm buzz in his chest as she went about her task. There was nothing sexual about her touch. It was full of a sincerity he wasn't accustomed to. He was hurt and she just wanted to make him feel better.

Her face was a mask of concentration as she applied the ointment and butterflies to his eyebrow. Happy had always found her pretty, but in that moment he saw the anger, strength, determination and care in her eyes and she was truly beautiful. Even though she was pissed at him, found himself struggling with the urge to throw her down on the crappy dorm room mattress and fuck her senseless. He wanted to claim her and make her his.

He reached out and slid the stupid pink wig off her head. He needed to see the real her to ground himself before he did something stupid. He had to remind himself why she was in his life. He was her hero; her guard dog; her friend. He couldn't afford to get too attached to her. He'd never admit it, but he was almost scared to let her be anything more to him.

He had faith she would get her memories back one day and told himself she'd leave once she did. Their arrangement was just to a means to an end; temporary at best.

She deserved more than any life he could offer her. He heard the voices of his mother and aunt in the back of his mind telling him he was wrong; that if he wanted Lucky all he had to do was fight for her. He didn't know if he could take that chance, just to lose her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Lucky stood and moved to sit next to him on the bed. She was close enough to feel the heat radiating off him through her thin tank top.

She ran a frustrated hand over her super short hair, "I don't like this, Happy."

"Did you want him touching you?" He asked.

Lucky shook her head, "No. But that's not the point. I'm a big girl, Happy. I could have just as easily slapped him and walked away. You didn't even give me that chance." She paused to take a calming breath. "I'm not saying I don't appreciate you looking out for me, but I don't want you getting hurt over something so trivial." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper before adding, "I don't want you getting hurt at all."

Happy considered her words carefully and nodded slowly. Lucky entwined her fingers with his and leaned into his side.

"I love you, Happy," She whispered so quietly, Happy wasn't sure if he'd even heard her or if he'd just imagined it.

He was glad it didn't sound like a romantic declaration. She was just telling him she cared. He kissed the top of her head fondly and the pair sat in silence for a moment.

"You good to ride home?" Lucky asked, bursting their serene little bubble.

Happy shook his head, "Probably not. We'll stay here tonight."

"Alright. You take this room. I'll go see if I can find another one. Do you want me to send a croweater up for you?"

Happy's mind screamed, 'I don't want a croweater! I want you!'

He couldn't bring himself to tell her that, but he caught her wrist before she could walk away, "Stay with me."

Happy knew it was an uncharacteristically masochistic request, but he found himself wanting to hold her, if only for the night.

Lucky knew better than to expect him to say please, but there was a tiny sliver of vulnerability in his pitch black eyes that made it impossible for her to refuse him. With a nod from her, he released her wrist and stood to turn down the bed while she went to lock the door.

She turned back in time to see him kick out of his boots and drop his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. She watched him ball up his socks and tuck them into his boots, neatly fold his t-shirt and jeans and place them next to his boots on the floor at the foot of the bed. He respectfully folded and laid his kutte on top of the tidy little pile. Lucky smiled. Happy was ever the neat freak.

She bit her lip and let herself take in his glorious form. Why did he have to look so delicious? He made it so hard for her to keep her hands to herself.

Lucky blushed when he looked up and caught her staring at him. He smirked knowingly; well aware she liked what she saw. His smirk faded when she followed his lead and stripped down for bed. She folded her jeans and placed them with her boots next to him, sliding under the covers clad in just her bra, panties and tank top.

She looked up at him expectantly, "You joining me?"

He nodded dumbly, willing his hard-on away, thinking he should have left his jeans on.

Lucky rolled onto her side facing away from him and hugged her pillow. She felt the mattress dip behind her as the lights turned out. A warm calloused hand glided over her hip and flattened against her stomach under her top. She let Happy pull her back against his hard bare chest, shivering slightly when his hot breath caressed the back of her neck. It was new and strange territory to be this intimate with each other, but a feeling of rightness washed over them like a healing balm, drawing them both into a comfortably deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Hello My Dear Readers, Short and sweet: read and review and I'll try to get another chapter posted later this week.

Please let me know what you think.

Cheers,

MissAliVee


	8. Chapter 8

Lucky woke with a small smile on her lips. She stretched out her arms hoping to connect with a certain hard tattooed body, only to find she was alone in bed. She wasn't entirely surprised, but it kind of stung that he would leave her alone without saying a word. Then again, Happy never struck her as the kind of guy who was into morning snuggles, even when sex was involved. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get the chance to test that theory.

With a yawn, she slid from the covers and wandered to the foot of the bed and noted that his clothes and boots were gone further confirming her suspicions that he was gone. Lucky shrugged for no one's benefit but her own and reached down to grab her own jeans, sliding them up her slender legs. Pants, socks and boots in their proper place, Lucky left the little dorm room in search of a strong cup of coffee.

As she reached the clubhouse kitchen, she heard heated voices arguing in hushed tones, that weren't quite hushed enough to conceal the conversation. Curiosity got the better of her and she hovered beside the kitchen entrance, hidden from view and listened in. Gemma's sharp biting voice was easy to identify, but Lucky was surprised to hear her roommate's deep gravelly voice enter the verbal fray.

"I thought I told you to keep your distance." Gemma hissed.

"I am." Happy assured her.

"Then why did I have to hear Mona bitching about you taking Lucky upstairs instead of her?"

"It's not what you think."

"Oh really? Cause I think you fucked Lucky last night."

"That's not what happened."

"Then enlighten me, Killa." Gemma sneered.

"Got in a fight. Lucky patched me up. We slept in the same bed."

"No sex?" Gemma asked skeptically.

"No." Happy told her firmly.

"I find that hard to believe." Gemma huffed.

"Believe what you want, Gemma, but I've never touched Lucky and I never will." Happy told the SAMCRO matriarch adamantly.

Lucky felt like she'd been slapped. She stifled a small cry with her fist between her teeth. Tears welled in her eyes as she walked back upstairs with her heart crumbling in her chest. She didn't bother going back to their dorm room. Instead, she climbed the metal ladder to the roof.

The fresh morning air smacked her in the face as she stepped out onto the roof. She sat on the edge of part of the industrial ducting. Lucky felt like an idiot. She let herself get caught up in the idea that she and Happy could possibly be something some day. She let herself fall for her roommate, but now she knew how he truly felt. He didn't want her. He never would. She was just his friend. She willed herself to stop crying before she became a complete blubbering mess, knowing tears wouldn't help heal the gaping wound in her chest.

* * *

Happy was pissed as he trudged back up the stairs to the dorms with a cup of coffee in each hand; one for him and one for the sweet little blue-eyed girl he'd left in bed. The morning had started off on such a good note. He woke with Lucky in his arms after sleeping more soundly than he had in years. Lucky had looked so comfortable, with her stunning eyelashes fanned out against her pale cheeks, he didn't have the heart to wake her; at least not until he had something caffeinated to offer her.

He hadn't expected to be confronted by Gemma in the kitchen as he was searched for a pair of clean mugs. Where the fuck did she get off telling him what he should or shouldn't be doing with Lucky? The warning had been barely valid the first weekend Lucky had moved in with him. That had been over a month ago and he had been a man of his word and kept his hands to himself.

What Happy really didn't understand was why he had reaffirmed to the SAMCRO Queen that he wouldn't be laying a hand on his tiny roommate. That's not to say he didn't want to. Fuck, there was plenty he'd like to do to Lucky's tight little body, but he wouldn't touch her for his own reasons, not because Gemma told him not to.

Lucky wasn't the type of woman you fucked and forgot. Happy had a sinking suspicion if he crossed that line and took her, he'd never be able to fully let her go. If he let himself love her, watching her leave when she got her memories back would surely break him.

Happy carefully balanced both mugs in one hand and reached for the door handle, opening the door to their dorm room. He frowned when he found an empty bed. He put the steaming mugs on the dresser by the door. He couldn't hear the shower running and her clothes were missing from the foot of the bed. Where the fuck was she?

Leaving the room behind, Happy stalked the halls of the clubhouse, asking everyone he ran into if they had seen Lucky. None had. He was starting to really worry when he walked out into the yard and ran into Bobby and Chibs indulging in an early morning wake and bake.

"You guys seen Lucky?" Happy asked trying to mask the desperation in his gravelly voice.

"Nope." Bobby told him, taking a deep pull from his joint and holding it out to his bald brother.

Happy shook his head. He knew it was unlikely she'd just up and leave and there was no way she could have left without someone seeing her. The irrational part of his brain was freaking out, thinking her attacker had somehow gotten to her even though she was inside a clubhouse teeming with Sons. Fuck! Where was she?

"You have a fight with the wee lass, Hap?" Chibs asked as he took the joint from Bobby to take a drag himself.

"Lucky's not the one I've been fighting with this morning." Happy said with a frown.

At the Scot's curious look, Happy elaborated, "Gemma."

Chibs nodded in understanding, "She giving you a hard time about little Lucky?"

Happy ran a hand over his face, "Yeah. She needs to mind her own fucking business."

"She's just looking out for the girl, Hap. You know how Gemma can go all Mama Bear sometimes." Bobby interjected.

Happy shook his head, "I don't care. She needs to stop seeing Lucky as a broken little doll."

"How do you see her?" Bobby asked giving Happy a knowing look.

"Doesn't matter. Lucky will just get her memories back and leave." Happy said bitterly.

Bobby and Chibs shared a look but didn't comment.

As Bobby looked up to exhale a small cloud of smoke, a sly smile split his bearded face, "I think I know where you can find her." He told his brothers cryptically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Happy snarled, his worry over Lucky causing his anger to override his patience for the stoned biker.

Bobby chuckled, "She's taking a page out of Jax's book."

Chibs and Happy instantly looked to the roof and found Lucky sitting by herself staring off into the distance. Happy let a wave of relief wash over him. She was fine, but what the hell was she doing up there?

He ditched his brothers and sprinted back into the clubhouse, up the back stairs to the dorms and climbed the metal ladder to the roof. He squinted as the bright morning sun momentarily blinded him. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw her silhouetted against the pale orange and blue sky. She didn't look up as he approached her, keeping her eyes on the horizon, but he knew she knew he was there. He sat down on the ducting next to her.

"Thought you'd still be in bed." He said matter-of-factly.

She shrugged.

"Why'd you run off?" He asked carefully, not liking the vibe he was getting from her.

"Didn't." She told him simply.

Happy tried again, "Then why are you up here?"

Lucky sighed, "Doesn't matter."

Happy wasn't a fan of her short answers, "It does. You had me looking all over the clubhouse. Thought something had happened to you."

"Would it really matter if something did?" She asked flatly.

Happy tensed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Lucky?"

Lucky shook her head and looked down at her feet, "Never mind."

Happy reached over and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. He was stunned by the heartbroken look in her shining sapphire eyes.

"What happened, baby girl? Talk to me," He coaxed gently.

Lucky sniffled, trying to hold back her tears and pulled away from him, "I can't, not about this."

"Lucky…"

"No, Happy. Please, just leave me alone for a while." She whispered before standing and walking back towards the ladder.

Happy frowned and watched her climb down the ladder and out of sight.

* * *

A few days later Happy found himself deep in Chigger Woods with Tig disposing of a couple bodies for the club. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and climbed out of the freshly dug grave. He gave the corpse one last spiteful look, before using the sole of his boot to shove it into the hole. It landed with a dusty thump. Happy looked over at Tig who nodded and took up another shovel to help the assassin fill in the shallow grave.

The icy-eyed brother hated the sound of silence and seemed intent on filling the acoustic void with the sound of his own voice, "So, how are things with you and the missus?"

Happy raised a questioning eyebrow.

Tig chuckled, "I mean Lucky? You fuck her yet?"

"Watch it, asshole, or I'll be digging you a hole next."

"Fuck, learn to take a joke, man." Tig shook his head and gave the tattooed enforcer a break before pressing again. "Seriously though. She doing okay? She seemed kinda depressed when we left TM this morning."

Happy shrugged, but he knew exactly what Tig was talking about. It had been days since he had seen Lucky smile. He was beginning to miss the sound of her laughter. She just seemed to be going through the motions, barely eating, only talking when she absolutely had to and hiding in her room when they were at home.

Her little funk had begun the morning after she had spent the night wrapped in his arms. Happy couldn't understand how everything could have gone to shit in the short span of time between when he left her in bed to get coffee and when he found her on the roof looking like someone had sucked all the joy out of her life.

Somehow Happy knew it was his fault, but he'd be damned if he knew what he'd done. This was why he'd never taken a wife, an Old Lady or even a steady girlfriend. Women were too fucking confusing sometimes. Now his girl was stuck in a fucked up state of emotional limbo and he had no clue how to fix it.

He tried to get her to talk to him, but she'd just give him a mournful look and walk away without a word. He hated seeing her like this. He missed the sweet girl who'd gotten under his skin and made him… feel. He missed his Lucky.

* * *

Gemma was in the middle of a cost report, when the TM office phone rang.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive." She answered professionally, but there was a hard edge to her voice.

"Hello, I'm trying to reach Mrs. Lowman?"

"Mrs. Lowman?" Gemma asked clearly confused as to why someone would be calling the shop looking for Happy's mom.

"Yes, Mrs..." There was a pause as the woman checked the name "Mrs. Lucky Lowman?"

Gemma's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, but she tried to play it cool, "Oh, yeah sure. One minute."

She put the phone down on her desk and walked out the door into the yard. She spotted Lucky on her hands and knees in the boxing ring scrubbing the bloodstains out of the mat. Clean freak, Gemma thought with a smirk.

"Lucky!" The SAMCRO Queen called out and the girl looked up questioningly. "Phone!"

Confusion overtook the small woman's features, but she nodded, pulled off her yellow rubber gloves and hopped down from the ring. She quickly made her way to the office and gave Gemma another inquiring look. The other woman just shrugged and pointed to the phone sitting on her desk.

Lucky picked it up and held it against her ear, "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Mrs. Lucky Lowman?"

Lucky's eyes widened a fraction, but she tried to swallow the surprised tone in her voice, "Um… Yes." She cringed a little when she realized her response came out sounding more like a question.

"Mrs. Lowman, my name is Cynthia Bowers, I'm a nurse at the cancer treatment center at the San Joaquin Community Hospital in Bakersfield."

Lucky tensed and her heart caught in her throat, "Is Mama alright?"

"I don't mean to alarm you, but your mother-in-law collapsed after her chemotherapy treatment this morning. She's alright now, but we are unable to release her until someone comes to pick her up. We were unable to contact her sister or your husband …"

"I'm on my way. Please tell her I'll be there as soon as I can." Lucky interrupted.

The woman on the other end let out a small sigh of relief, "Thank you Mrs. Lowman. We'll see you soon."

Lucky hung up the phone and looked up to find Gemma watching her with her arms crossed over her chest, "What was that about, _Mrs. Lowman_?"

Lucky ignored her boss' snippy attitude, "Happy's mom collapsed at the hospital. She needs someone to pick her up. I need to get to Bakersfield."

"What about Hap's aunt, can't she get her?" Gemma asked furrowing her brow.

Lucky shook her head, "She's in Florida visiting family. There's no one else, Gemma. I have to go. Can you lend me a car?"

Gemma nodded in understanding. Family came first. She pulled a set of keys off the hook board on the wall.

She handed them to Lucky, "Beat up blue Mazda. It's a wreck, but it'll run."

"Thanks Gemma."

"Just don't get pulled over. You still don't have a license." Gemma warned.

Lucky rolled her eyes, "What are they going to do? Try and give a ticket to a girl with no name?" Lucky scoffed.

"Just be careful." Gemma told her firmly.

Lucky nodded, "I will. Can you tell Happy where I am when he gets in?"

"Of course sweetheart." Gemma kissed the younger woman's cheek.

Lucky nodded her thanks, grabbed her jacket and bag from the office couch and jogged out the door into the yard looking for the blue beater Gemma had lent her.

* * *

Lucky rushed into the cancer treatment center and walked right up to the front desk. A matronly nurse looked up at her from behind the counter with a gentle greeting smile.

"Can I help you Miss?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a patient… Carolina Lowman. I got a call from someone named Cynthia Bowers." Lucky explained.

The older woman nodded, "That would be me. I'm you're mother-in-law's nurse. You must be Lucky."

The blue-eyed girl nodded, "Is Mama really alright? What exactly happened?"

"Follow me and I'll explain on the way." Cynthia told her as she stood and walked around the desk leading them towards a series of elevators at the end of the hall.

"Mrs. Lowman was very weak today and her body struggled to tolerate the chemotherapy." The nurse explained as she pressed the up button. "She fainted right before she made it to the front entrance. It's a good thing she was still here when it happened."

Lucky gasped and her mind raced through the worst-case scenarios that could have happened. She shook the horrible thoughts from her head, staying quiet so the nurse could continue. The doors to the elevator opened with a ding and the pair stepped inside. Cynthia pressed the button for the fifth floor and turned back to the younger woman.

She continued her explanation, "We've stabilized her and given her plenty of fluids, but we didn't feel it would be wise to let her leave on her own. It would be best if someone could stay with her for the next twenty-four hours to monitor her. I understand her sister is out of town?"

Lucky nodded.

"And your husband?" The nurse asked.

Lucky gave her a small smile, still trying to wrap her head around Happy being referred to as her husband, "He has a hard time getting away from the office, but it's okay, I'll take care of her."

Cynthia gave her and approving look as they stepped out of the elevator and lead the way down a series of hallways, "I'll give you a list of recommendations, but I think the best thing you can do for your mother-in-law is to try and get her to eat and hold down as much food as she can. I know it's not easy with the side effects that come with the chemo, but she'll need all her strength to keep fighting the cancer. We can't let her wither away or she won't stand a chance."

Lucky thought for a moment before asking, "Has anyone tried prescribing pot for her?"

The nurse checked Carolina's chart and shook her head, "No. Not yet."

"But it might help right? It could boost her appetite and help settle her stomach?" Lucky asked.

Cynthia nodded in agreement, "It wouldn't hurt to try. I'll see if I can get a doctor to sign off on a prescription for her before you leave."

"Thank you, Cynthia." Lucky smiled softly.

The nurse let Lucky into a small outpatient room where Carolina sat in a comfy looking lounger in front of a TV playing a Spanish soap opera. She was hooked up to a saline IV and looked positively miserable until she looked up and saw Lucky walk in with the nurse.

"Lucky." She managed a weak smile as she reached out a hand to the girl. "You came."

It only took Lucky a second to get on her knees in front of the frail older woman and take her hands in hers, "Of course, Mama. You doing okay?"

Carolina squeezed her hand; "I'm better now that you're here, my sweet girl."

"I'm gonna take you home real soon. Nurse Cynthia is going to get you a new prescription and we'll get out of here, alright?" Lucky told her gently.

Carolina smiled and patted Lucky's hand. Lucky turned to look back at the nurse standing in the doorway.

Cynthia gave the pair a warm smile, knowing her patient was going to be in good hands with her daughter-in-law, "I'll go get Mrs. Lowman's prescription and discharge papers now."

The nurse left the two other women alone in the small room and Lucky turned to Carolina with an amused smirk forming on her lips, "I know it was so they'd let me take you home but… Mrs. Lucky Lowman?"

The older woman cupped Lucky's cheek gently, "Call it wishful thinking."

* * *

Happy drove hard, non-stop from Charming to Bakersfield. Gemma told him Lucky had gotten a call about his mom collapsing and needing to be picked up from the hospital. He knew it was a bad idea to leave his mom alone while his Tia was in Florida. He felt guilty for not being able to take the call himself, but it was kind of hard to answer his phone when he was in the middle of a firefight with the fucking Chinese.

He was grateful Lucky had gone to look after of his mom for him. He didn't know many women who would do that… not for him. He just hoped his mom was okay.

The sun was starting to set when he finally reached the little green house. He parked his bike and saw the crappy Mazda Lucky had borrowed from TM parked in the driveway. His muscles were sore and he was tired from the long ride. He rolled his neck from side to side, taking pleasure from the little cracking noises his vertebrae made, and walked up to the front door.

As he stepped inside he got a whiff of two very distinct and familiar smells. One was his mother's wonderful cooking and the other was the pungently sweet smell of Miss Mary J. The latter caused confusion to crease his stony features.

"Ma?" He called out as he kicked out of his boots and put them neatly against the wall by the front door next to Lucky's.

He heard bubbly laughter before his mother responded, "We're in the kitchen, Happy!"

The tattooed biker's eyes widened as he walked into the kitchen, "Ma are you smoking pot?"

His mother nodded, succumbing to a giggling fit as she sat at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in one hand and a lit joint in the other. Just as surprising was sight of Lucky puttering around the kitchen in one of his mother's aprons making dinner. She wasn't just cooking, she was cooking one of his mother's recipes and nothing seemed to be bursting into flames. Happy wondered just when he had fallen down the rabbit hole.

Lucky smirked at his confused look and popped up on her toes to kiss his tanned cheek, "Hello, my darling husband."

She and Carolina burst out laughing at the shocked look on her son's normally indifferent face.

He looked down at his blue-eyed roommate and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Care to explain why you think we're married and why my mother is high as a kite?"

"You're brilliant mother told the people at the hospital I was your wife so they'd release her into my care." She explained with a smirk.

"And this wonderful, beautiful girl convinced them to give me a prescription for marijuana to help me with my appetite and nausea." His mother elaborated as she took a sip of her wine.

Happy shook his head with a small smirk, "And the cooking?"

"Lucky wouldn't let me lift a finger when we got home. She'd making sopa de tortilla for me."

Happy gave Lucky an apprehensive look and Lucky rolled her eyes, "Don't worry your mother has been watching me like a hawk and I have a fire extinguished on standby...just in case."

Carolina laughed heartily, "Don't worry, mi hija. I will teach you everything I know so you can keep my son well-fed."

Happy knew he was in trouble the instant his mother called Lucky mi hija. She was already thinking of Lucky as her future daughter-in-law, even though he and Lucky weren't even together. But as he watched her laugh, looking happier and healthier than she had in months, as she bonded with his sweet little roommate, he couldn't bring himself to correct her.

He decided to go with the flow and sat next to his mother at the table, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Are you alright now, Ma?"

Carolina put down her wine glass to cup his cheek fondly, "I'm fine, mi hijo. Lucky has taken very good care of me." She stole a quick glance to see that Lucky had turned her attention back to the pots on the stove, before lowering her voice so only Happy could hear, "She's the one. You must see that."

"Ma…" Happy almost whined, knowing exactly what she was trying to tell him.

His less than subtle complaint caused Lucky to look over at the mother and son sitting at the table. Her cerulean eyes pierced his endless pools of darkness. For the first time in days she smiled at him and Happy felt his heart still in his chest for a moment. She blushed prettily and looked away. He was beginning to think his mom was right.

* * *

After dinner, Lucky busied herself with the dishes and Carolina asked her son to join her in the back garden for some fresh air, or in Happy's, case a smoke.

Carolina sunk into one of the lawn chairs with a small sigh, "She indulges me, Happy, but her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes."

"What are you talking about, Ma?"

"Lucky's hurting."

"I know," Happy sighed. "She won't talk to me."

"She talked to me." Carolina told him with a sad smile.

Happy gave his mother a serious look, "Then what's wrong with her?"

Carolina shook her head, "No, mi hijo. Its not my place to say."

"Then why are you even telling me?" Happy huffed in annoyance.

"Because you're the one who needs to fix it." Carolina told him sternly.

Happy groaned and dropped down into a chair next to his mother, "How can I fix it if I don't know what's wrong?"

"Do you want her?" Carolina asked, already sure of the answer.

"Yes." Happy admitted for the first time out loud.

Carolina smirked and smacked his arm, "Then get your head out of your ass and do something about it."

"Ma?"

"What are you afraid of, mi hijo?" She asked seriously.

Happy turned his head to see Lucky putting dishes away through the window and sighed, "I care about that girl in there. I don't know who she used to be, but I can guarantee she didn't need or want a man like me in her life."

"And what kind of man do you think you are, Happy? Because I see a man who is strong and loyal, who puts his family first and is willing to do anything to protect the ones he loves." She paused to let her words sink in. "But I also see a man with a sensitive heart so guarded that he's scared to put it on the line now that he'd found a woman he could truly love."

Happy looked up into the night sky and exhaled a steady stream of white smoke. He knew his mother was right.

"What do I do, Ma?" He asked, sounding so lost it almost broke Carolina's heart. "She'll leave me when she gets her memories back."

Carolina shook her head, "You don't know that, mi hijo. You can't live your life afraid of what-ifs."

"Would you have still taken a chance on Papa knowing he was going to die that day?" Happy asked gently, looking his mother in the eye.

Carolina smiled softy and took her son's hand, "If I had to do my life over a thousand times knowing then what I know now, I'd choose you're father every time. Love is always worth the risk, Happy… Lucky is worth the risk."

The mother and son looked up as the sliding door slid open and Lucky stepped out onto the deck.

"Everything's put away, Mama."

"Thank you, mi hija."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Lucky asked.

Carolina shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I might go to bed. You two are staying the night I take it?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah, Ma."

"Good." She stood from the lawn chair with a little help from Happy.

"Would you like me to…" Lucky started to ask, but Carolina cut her off.

"No, Lucky. You've done enough for this old woman today. Stay and talk with Happy." Carolina kissed both Happy and Lucky on the cheek and hobbled back to the house calling back over her shoulder, "I'll see you two in the morning."

Lucky shifted nervously in front of Happy trying to find the words to fill the awkward silence, "Happy, I…"

"Thank you." He cut her off.

Lucky looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Happy tried again, "Thank you for being there for her today."

"Oh. It was no big deal." Lucky shrugged.

Happy scowled, "Don't downplay it, Lucky. You didn't have to do shit, but you dropped everything and drove nearly three hundred miles to take care of my mom. That means something to her… and to me."

"I love your Mom, Happy." Lucky sighed; stopping herself from telling him she loved him too.

They stood in silence for another moment before Happy worked up the nerve to ask her the one question that had been bugging him all week, "Are we good?"

"We're fine," She told him as she studied her toes.

After speaking with his mother, Happy knew better than to believe her.

Happy ran a hand over his tattooed head and took a deep breath, "Lucky, what happened? We were fine when we went to bed together Friday night, but you haven't really smiled since."

"I'm just being moody. I'll get over it."

"Damn it, Lucky, don't treat me like an idiot. I know something's wrong. Just tell me so I can fix it!" Happy growled in frustration.

Lucky stepped closer to him and cupped the side of his face. She searched his angry and confused eyes.

She gave him a sad, resigned smile; "You can't be my hero all the time, Happy."

She pressed a soft tentative kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Goodnight," She whispered and dropped her head as she walked back into the house.

Happy stood in shock, his lips still tingling from Lucky's kiss. He still didn't have a clue what he'd done to fuck things up, but he'd do anything to make it up to her. His mother was right. Lucky was worth it.

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Readers, I want to thank everyone for their continued support for this story. You're reviews really keep me happy and motivated. So Happy's finally coming to terms with what he wants, but he's going to need a bit of Brotherly love to figure out how to fix things with Lucky.

Please review and if I hit 100 reviews I'll fast track the next chapter.

All my love,

MissAliVee


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby stuck his head into the TM office, "Hey Gem, I'm heading to Floyd's. Cool if I take the van to bring back my new amp?"

"Sure, baby. Why don't you take a prospect to help you?" Gemma suggested.

Bobby shook his head, "Jax has them all tied up right now. Can I borrow Lucky instead?"

Lucky looked up at him in surprise. She was sat at her makeshift desk set up at the office couch. It was a glorified TV tray, but it served its purpose when she was sorting through invoices for Gemma.

Gemma gave him a questioning look before nodding, "Fine. Lucky, you can finish that shit tomorrow."

Lucky shrugged and pushed her 'desk' away so she could stand up and grab her jacket and bag.

"Come on Lucky, Floyd's is only open for another hour and half." Bobby smiled, draping his arm over the young woman's shoulder.

Bobby led her over to the black club van and opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in and he shut the door, moving around to take the driver's seat. He frowned when he looked over at her and saw the becoming-all-too-familiar sad distant look on her face.

"You doing okay, darlin'?" He asked as he turned the ignition and pulled out of the TM lot.

She looked down at the hands in her lap, but didn't say a word.

"Come on sweetheart, you can talk to your Uncle Bobby." He coaxed gently. "Everything alright with you and the Killa?"

Lucky sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Of course."

"I think I'm in love with him." She said in a small, insecure voice.

Bobby smiled brightly, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be if he felt the same." Lucky sighed defeatedly.

Bobby's smile fell, "Did he tell you he wasn't interested?"

Lucky shook her head, "Not directly."

"Then what happened?" Bobby asked a little confused.

Lucky took a deep breath knowing she'd have to talk about it if she was ever going to get over it, "We spent the night together last Friday; no sex, just sleep. It felt nice, really nice, and I thought maybe we could be heading towards something more. But then I overheard Happy getting into it with Gemma the next morning. He told her that he'd never touched me and never would."

Booby cringed, "Ouch."

"Yeah." Lucky ran her hand over her face.

"That's why you've been so miserable this week?"

Lucky nodded, "Emotional fallout of a broken heart."

"Shit baby, are you sure he wasn't just saying it to get Gemma off his back?"

Lucky frowned, "Didn't sound like it. I know he cares about me, but I guess he just doesn't see me like that. We're just friends."

Bobby gave her a skeptical look, "Lucky, he beat the shit out of a guy for getting too close to you, he looked ready to tear shit up when he couldn't find you the other morning and he took you to meet his family. That doesn't sound like just a friend to me."

"But he said…" Lucky tried to argue.

"Never mind what he said. Look sweetheart, you have to understand Hap's not like most men. He's more primal; animalistic. It's what makes him such a ruthless and effective killer. He's driven by the need to dominate, protect and possess. The same mentality bleeds into how he treats the women in his life.

"He told me once he would likely never be in a serious relationship unless he could find a woman worthy of being his mate. He needs a partner who understands and accepts him. He needs a grounding force in his life, someone who can calm the beast within him while at the same time knowing when to stand back and let it out of the cage and be able to live with the consequences. I know I'm rambling, but am I making any sense?"

Lucky nodded, somewhat surprised she understood what he was trying to say, "So if he wants me, he'll want to own me?"

"Don't get me wrong. It would be entirely reciprocal. He'd belong to you too. That might be what's holding him back."

Lucky titled her head in confusion, "Why?"

"He thinks you'll leave when you get your memories back. He probably doesn't want to risk getting hurt. He's a tough son of a bitch, but he's still human."

"I'd never hurt him." Lucky insisted.

"I know, sweetheart. That's why he needs you. He needs a sweet thing like you who will let him play the alpha male, love him as he is and not judge him for the blood on his hands. You belong with him and I know I'm not that only one who sees it."

"I wish I could believe that."

Bobby thought for a moment, "How about we test the theory?"

"What?"

"I'll push up on you tomorrow night at the party. You go with it and we make sure Hap sees it." Bobby suggested.

"I don't know." She told him uncertainly.

Bobby decided to elaborate, "Just think about it. I'm not some unpatched wannabe he can just throw around for 'disrespecting the club.' If he wants you, he'll have to confront me and state his claim. If he doesn't want you, he won't do shit because he knows I'd never hurt you. Either way you'll have your answer."

Lucky frowned, "I don't want play games with him, Bobby."

Bobby chuckled, "You know, most woman would jump at the chance to make their men prove they love them."

"Games are for children, not relationships." Lucky told him seriously.

Bobby nodded understanding what she was saying, "Look, I know you don't like it but the alternative would be to tell him how you feel, risking rejection and potentially fucking up your friendship."

Lucky paled at the thought. She knew she was a coward, but the thought of losing Happy altogether made her sick to her stomach.

"At least this way you don't have to tell him shit unless he takes the bait. If he let's you go, he'll be an idiot, but he'll still b your friend." Bobby continued.

Lucky hated it, but she knew Bobby had a point, "Fine. Just keep the groping to a minimum. If Happy does want me, I'd hate for him rip your head off."

Bobby smirked, "I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise. I'll even take the blame for the whole setup."

"Thanks, Bobby."

* * *

Lucky wandered aimlessly around Floyd's Music Store, while talked to Floyd at the front counter. He amp was ready to go, but he was looking at getting a couple new microphones for his Elvis act. Lucky giggled when she thought of the big man impersonating The King."

As she came to the end of a row of guitars, Lucky spotted a small collection of violins and bows. Her fingers twitched involuntarily at the sight and so fought the need to touch them.

She looked up to the front of the store and called out, "Excuse me, Mr. Floyd?"

The elderly man looked over to her, "Yes?"

"May I?" She almost pleaded, gesturing to the beautiful wooden instruments.

He smiled, "Of course, my dear. Just be careful. They are quite delicate."

Lucky nodded and carefully ran her fingers along the beautifully stained wood body of the third violin in the row. She gently picked it up and felt instinct take over as she tucked the instrument between her chin and shoulder. Grasping the neck she plucked at the strings experimentally and found it perfectly in tune. Her fingers sought out a fine horsehair bow from the rack.

She adjusted her posture and took a deep breath, oblivious to the other people in the store watching her curiously. She closed her eyes and drew the bow smoothly across the taut strings. As the music of Phantom's All I Ask Of You flowed through her, Lucky felt at peace for the first time since she had woken in the hospital. She swayed gently as the bow glided along the strings and her fingers danced on the violin's neck.

There was no pain when the memory flashes hit this time. Bright lights, women in fancy dresses, men in tuxedos, the swish of a conductor's baton, thunderous applause ringing out in a packed concert hall and the music, oh the wonderful, wonderful music. She was home for a split second and then it was gone.

Lucky opened her eyes to find the few customers in Floyd's quaint store clapping for her spontaneous performance. She blushed softly and returned the violin and bow to their rightful stand. Floyd smiled brightly as she approached the counter to return to Bobby's side.

"That was quite exquisite my dear. How long have you been playing?" Floyd beamed.

"I don't honestly know." She told him.

At the storeowner's confused look, Bobby stepped in to fill in the blanks for her, "Lucky's our little head case." He chuckled when Lucky elbowed him in the side. "She has amnesia. No clue about her life before she showed up in Charming."

Floyd offered her a sympathetic smile, "I am sorry to hear that, my dear. If I might suggest something, you appear to be a virtuoso."

Lucky blushed again, "Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you."

"I only give credit where credit is due. You have a rare talent and I wouldn't be surprised if you were a professional violinist in your former life."

Bobby nodded adding, "Maybe we can get Juice to look into it for you."

"Maybe."

"Now my dear, I know this might seem a bit sudden, but might I convince you to consider performing in Charming's Summer Community Concert? All the proceeds go to the grossly underfunded high school music program. It would be wonderful to inject a little culture in amongst the garage bands and aspiring country singers." Floyd asked hopefully.

"Hey I'm performing, too. Are you saying Elvis isn't cultured enough?" Bobby huffed jokingly.

Floyd chuckled at the wild-haired Son, "What do you say, my dear?"

Lucky frowned, "I don't have my own instrument."

"Not a problem, I'll lend you anything you need." Floyd offered.

"Then I don't see how I can say no," Lucky smiled.

Floyd clapped his hands together excitedly, "Excellent. Tech rehearsal is in two weeks at the high school auditorium. All I need from you is your song choice, perhaps you could do some sort of a medley, and a headshot by next Wednesday so we can put you on the poster with the other acts." He told her as he handed her a business card.

Lucky accepted his card with a nod.

Bobby checked his watch, "We better get going, Lucky. Don't want Happy going on a warpath through Charming looking for you when he gets back."

Lucky sighed, "I was nice meeting you Mr. Floyd."

"The pleasure was all mine, my dear."

Bobby took one handle on his new amp and Lucky took up the other side. Together they hauled the amp out to the van.

As they loaded it into the back, Bobby asked, "You got a few more memories back in there, didn't you?"

Lucky nodded, "Nice ones. Music must be a big part of my life."

"Get anything useful this time?"

She shook her head with a small thoughtful frown, "No, same as last time. Just disjointed fragments."

Bobby shrugged, "Too bad. At least you looked like you enjoyed it this time."

Lucky couldn't help but smile, "I did. I really did."

* * *

Happy was exhausted by the time he and Rat got back to TM the next night. Without any pressing club business to take care of, most of the boys had put in an honest day's work at the garage. Happy and Rat had been running pickups all afternoon; mostly idiot who didn't realize the desert heat would fuck up their radiators. The work was hot and grueling, but Happy had a night of partying at the clubhouse to look forward to.

He was hoping he might be able to perk Lucky up a little. Maybe get her hammered enough to get her to tell him what was bugging her. He knew it wasn't the best approach, but he was getting desperate.

The last call of the day had taken Happy and Rat almost all the way to Lodi. Some teenage princess had wrapped her SUV around a tree in the middle of nowhere. She wasn't hurt, but Happy was sure the stupid little gash wouldn't be texting and driving again.

The party was already well underway by the time they got back. Enticed by the loud thumping music and the promise of cold beer and warm pussy, Happy and Rat made quick work of unhooking the SUV and headed straight to the clubhouse to join in on the fun.

Happy hit up the bar first, speed shooting six tequila shots before grabbing a beer and turning to survey the room. There were a lot of fine looking croweaters trolling for Sons, but only one woman caught his eye. He instantly zeroed in on the petite lady sitting on Bobby's lap. Happy would recognize that tight little body anywhere. It was Lucky… His Lucky.

He felt his stomach twist and churn painfully as he watched his portly brother speaking to her in hushed tones as his hand slid up her bare thigh, fingertips brushing just under the hem of her mini-skirt. She had a gently smile on her face and she wasn't fighting Bobby's advances. If it weren't for the alcohol already burning its way through his system, the tattooed enforcer might have noticed the lack of desire in her eyes as she let the wild-haired Son hold her.

Jealousy and rage coursed through his veins, clouding his vision as he stormed towards them, his face a mask of unbridled fury. He didn't ask questions. He just grabbed Lucky by the arm and yanked her off Bobby. She stumbled on her heels, his arm the only thing keeping her from falling on her ass. Bobby frowned in concern as he met the Tacoma Killer's deadly gaze.

"Lucky, go upstairs." Happy ordered as he released her arm, never taking his eyes off Bobby.

"Happy, please…" She tried to explain but he cut her off.

"I said go!" He snapped, shooting her a cold glare before turning back to Bobby.

Lucky sighed and hung her head as she walked away. Happy listened as she heels clicked their way towards the back of the clubhouse.

Bobby leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face. "We have a problem, Hap?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut your fat ass!" Happy snarled dangerously.

"I just helped you get the girl." Bobby told him smugly.

Happy furrowed his brow, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Come on, Hap. I know you're not blind. You've seen how Lucky's been acting the last few days."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah so?"

"You want to know why?" Bobby asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Happy was reaching the end of his fuse, "Spit it out!"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "She's in love with you, dickhead."

"What?" Happy's fury deflated slightly.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either," Bobby smirked. "But she is. She was still coming to terms with it when she heard you telling Gemma you'd never touch her. Broke her fucking heart."

Happy pushed his shock aside and leveled Bobby with a menacing stare, "So what? You decided to jump in to pick up the pieces and take her for yourself?"

Bobby laughed, "If that sweet little thing showed even the slightest interest in an old bastard like me I'd slap a crow on her ass faster than you could blink. But I'm not the one she wants. This shit right here was a test to see how you feel about her. You proved my point."

"What point?"

"That what you told Gemma was bullshit. You don't just want to be friends with Lucky. You want her, don't you? Cause if you don't, there are plenty of guys here willing to step up to the plate." Bobby told him matter-of-factly.

Happy growled dangerously, "Lucky is mine!"

Bobby nodded approvingly, "That's exactly what I expected you to say. Look Hap, the test was my idea. Don't take it out on her. She didn't want to play games, but she was scared she would lose you as a friend if she told you how she felt and you didn't feel the same."

Happy nodded, finally understanding what had her so torn up inside. She loved him, but didn't think he would want her. He'd just have to show her how wrong she was. He knew what he had to do to make things right.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go claim your mate, brother." Bobby smirked.

He watched the feral grin take over the assassin's face before he turned away and stormed after Lucky.

* * *

Lucky kicked out of her heels and paced the small dorm room nervously. Happy had reacted just like Bobby said he would, but she still didn't know how he felt about her. All she knew for sure was Happy didn't want her that close to Bobby. Every second she waited alone was pure torture.

She startled when the door finally opened and Happy stepped inside. His dark eyes raked over her body. She trembled under his intense gaze, feeling like she was being stalked by a wild animal. The sensation both thrilled and terrified her. She bit her lower lip and turned away, dropping her eyes to the floor to momentarily escape his intense scrutiny.

She heard the door close behind her and the lock click into place. Her heart stopped when he wrapped his strong arms around her middle, one arm brushing the underside of her breast as he pulled her back against his hard chest.

"What were you doing with Bobby?" His gravelly voice asked lowly against her ear making her shiver.

Happy wanted her to say it.

Lucky struggled to breathe, "Trying to prove a point."

He let himself stroke the side of her breast lightly with his thumb, "What point, Lucky?"

"That you didn't want me," Lucky whimpered, astounded by how such a simple caress from him could cause a rush of moisture to pool between her legs.

Happy traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, "You're wrong."

Lucky's eyes widened and he let her spin around in the circle of his arms to meet his obsidian eyes.

"But you told Gemma…?" She tried to ask, before he cut her off.

"Fuck what I told her." He told her resolutely.

He gripped the back of her neck and brought his lips down on hers in a devastatingly sweet and savage kiss. Lucky closed her eyes and gave in fully to him, moaning against his mouth and parting her lips permissively. He ruthlessly plundered her mouth as he backed her up against the wall, leaving no room for escape. He ground himself against her, wordlessly telling her just how much he wanted her.

When the need for oxygen became too great he pulled back search her eyes, "This won't be a cheap fuck, Lucky. We do this; I'm not letting you go. You'll be mine."

"And you'll be mine?" Lucky asked shyly.

Happy nodded.

Lucky smiled, "I already belong to you, Happy."

That was all the encouragement the Tacoma Killer needed. He captured her lips again with a low aggressive growl. He pinned her arms over her head in one large hand, using the other to grab a fist full of the front of her flimsy tank top and shred it from her body. He smirked against her lips when he heard her gasp in surprise.

His free hand slid up her bare stomach and pushed up the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts. He massaged the soft globes and rolling her taut nipples between his fingertips. His lips left hers to catch one of her stiff nipples between his teeth. Lucky cried out as he nipped and suckled her supple flesh.

He slid his hand under her mini-skirt to the apex of her thighs, running his fingers over her soaked lace thong. He pushed the fabric aside, briefly teasing her folds before driving two fingers into her heated core. At the same time he attacked the side of her neck with his lips and teeth.

Lucky bucked and gasped against his fingers, desperate to touch him, but he held her hands firmly above her head. She was completely at his mercy. She mewled loudly as she sought out her rapidly approaching release, but Happy wasn't going to give it to her that easily.

Just as she was almost there, he removed his hand completely. She released a bereft whine that put a cocky smile on his face. He traced her pouting lips with fingertips coated in her own juices. He gentle pushed the two digits into her hot little mouth, groaning as she swirled her tongue around them and sucked them clean. She had him hard as hell.

Happy pulled his fingers away and growled "Don't move."

He was please to see her keep her hands above her head like a good little girl. He shed his kutte and pulled his shirt over his head. He released his hardened member from the confines of his jeans but left them resting on his hips. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and tore into the packaging with his teeth. He rolled it down over his cock with an expert hand.

Happy looked up and found Lucky watching him with hungry eyes and her lower lip sucked between her teeth. He gave her a feral grin and he slid his hand back under her skirt. He looped his fingers under the skimpy lace thong, easily ripping it away.

He ran his hands up her sides and arms to her hands and brought them down to wrap around his neck. His hand slid back under her luscious ass as he lifted and pinned her against the wall. Lucky wrapped her legs around his hips and cried out a he buried his cock inside her. He grunted against her neck as her tight heat gripped him perfectly.

Lucky panted lightly as he gave her a moment to adjust to his size. She felt so full, so complete and so right. She clung to him as he started a punishing, animalistic pace, biting and marking her neck and shoulders as he slammed into her. The intensity was overwhelmingly wonderful and she couldn't stop the pleasure-filled screams that ripped from her throat.

Happy loved the way she screamed his name in the throws of passion, her sapphire eyes flashing with primal lust. She was perfect. So tight and responsive as she met him thrust for thrust. He didn't know how long he could hold out.

Lucky's breathing became more shallow and her delirious cries higher in pitch. Happy could feel her inner walls tightening around him and knew she was getting close. He reached between them to roughly rub her hypersensitive clit, tipping Lucky over the edge of orgasmic oblivion.

"Fuck, Happy!" She sang out as stars burst in front of her eyes.

He continued to relentlessly pound her tight pussy, gritting his teeth as he triggered a secondary orgasm to hit her and she tightened around him again. He snapped his hips against her, driving himself as deep within her as he could and came with a feral yell before biting into her shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Both breathing heavily, Happy returned Lucky to her feet, smirking a little when she had to put a hand on the wall to steady herself. He took pride in how disheveled she looked and the marks he'd left on her. She looked thoroughly fucked and it was look he promised himself he'd recreate on a regular basis.

He quickly removed and tossed the used condom and tucked himself back into his jeans.

He closed the distance between them and cupped her face with both hands. He kissed her with more tenderness than he ever thought himself capable. He could still taste the intoxicating mix of her blood and arousal on his tongue. He pulled back and smirked at the sparkling lust filled haze still clouding her blue eyes.

"I expect you to be naked in that bed when I get back." He ordered.

Lucky pouted, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, girl, I'm not done with you yet. Just gonna check in with the boys get us a couple drinks." He smirked.

"Promise you'll come right back." She pleaded softly.

"Promise." He kissed her forehead and playfully smacking her ass before leaving her alone in the dorm room.

* * *

Bobby was entertaining a raven-haired croweater when he spotted a shirtless Happy walking up to the bar.

"Sorry sweetheart, we'll have to work out your daddy issues another time." He said gently as he eased her off his lap.

Like a good croweater, she walked away without a fuss. Bobby made a mental note to find her again later as he moved to join his tattooed brother at the bar. Before he could get there, a blonde gash started pushing up on the assassin.

He watched in amusement as Happy turned a cold glare on the woman. "Fuck off. I've got my Old Lady upstairs waiting for me."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, sweetie." The blonde purred seductively trailing her hand down Happy's bare tattooed chest.

"Move you're hand before I break it, bitch." He growled dangerously.

The blonde huffed disappointedly, but wisely backed off. Before she could walk away, Happy grabbed her wrist and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Tell the others I'm off the market and I won't tolerate any cunts disrespecting my Old Lady's claim. Understood?" He demanded, his voice low and menacing, promising pain for insubordination.

The blonde gulped nervously and nodded. Happy let her go and turned back to the bar trying to get the bartending prospect's attention.

Bobby shook his head in disbelief as he took up the spot next to him,"I take it things went well with Lucky?"

Happy grunted, still a little annoyed about the croweater.

"You fucked her then?" Bobby pressed a little further.

Happy lightened up and nodded with a smirk, "She's mine now."

Bobby smirked, "Old Lady?"

"Yup." Happy confirmed.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Killa took an Old Lady. Congrats brother. You're a lucky bastard."

Happy nodded in agreement, "I know."

"So whatcha doing down here?"

"Needed water. Can't let Lucky get dehydrated while she's up all night riding my dick."

"Ha! Sounds like a fucked up country song," Bobby chucked. "You better get back before someone else jumps on that warm pussy."

Happy's face fell into a dark look that sent shivers down the large man's spine, "I'll kill anyone who tries touch her!"

Bobby's eyes widened a little at the intensity of the assassin's voice. "Chill out, Hap. It was just a joke. Fuck, you really must love her."

Happy scowled, but didn't say anything. He snatched the bottles of water and the bottle Jack the instant the prospect put them in front of him and stormed back down the hall to the stairs. Fuck the rest of them. He just wanted to be with his girl tonight.

His smile returned the moment he saw her staring out the small dorm room window wrapped in a sheet from the bed. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear him come in. He set the bottles down on the dresser, locked the door and moved to stand behind her.

She jumped a little when his strong arms encircled her waist and his hot breath tickled her neck.

"I thought I told you to wait for me in bed," He purred gravelly against her ear.

Lucky relaxed into his arms, "I'm sorry about the shit with Bobby."

Happy shook his head, not needing to have that conversation again, "Don't. He already explained. We're good."

"Are we really doing this, Happy?" She asked carefully.

Happy scowled, "Having second thoughts already?"

Lucky shook her head, "No. I know where my heart lies, but I need to know we're on the same page."

Happy nodded in understanding. He respected her need to get everything out in the open.

"What am I to you?" She asked pointedly.

"You're my girl, my Old Lady, my mate, my Lucky." He punctuated every statement with a kiss along her neck and shoulder.

She sighed happily and turned in his arms to face him, "And what about you?"

"I'm your mate too; your Old Man. I'll try to be everything you need me to be." He clarified.

"Will you be faithful to me? Cause as much as I want you, I don't think I can do this if you plan on fucking around on me… even on runs." She told him seriously.

"There will be no other, Lucky. You're the only one I want." He assured her.

Lucky gave him a pleased seductive smile, "Show me again."

* * *

A/N: TA DA! I hit 100 reviews last night and this expedited chapter is my way of saying thank you to everyone for their support. I hope I did you proud. Just an FYI, I don't keep chapters hostage until I get a certain number of reviews. I had to bust my ass to get this chapter finished today.

Back to the story: Happy has Lucky now, but he's going to have to fight to keep her. Gemma's reaction, ink and fluff to come.

Please read and review.

All my love,

MissAliVee


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Happy woke still wrapped protectively around Lucky with her back firmly pressed to his chest. He wasn't surprised she was still asleep. They hadn't spent much of the night sleeping. Lucky was possibly the best fuck he'd ever had and being a former man-whore, that was really saying something. She was the perfect combination of passion and submission. Just the memory of her wild screams and delicious moans was enough to get him hard.

He smirked when he saw the marks he'd left on her neck and shoulders. The biting thing wasn't something he normally did, but it somehow seemed appropriate as he claimed Lucky as his mate. He was marking his territory. He also knew there were more little bruises on her hips hidden under the sheets and claw marks on his own back.

He'd been rough with her. He wasn't sorry about it; it was just the kind of man he was. Normally he wouldn't give a fuck if he left a girl raw, but this time the girl was his. He wasn't completely oblivious to a woman's needs. He knew Lucky was going to be sore and in need of some TLC after night they had. He didn't care if it made him look soft, he would take care of her.

Happy looked down as Lucky stirred and a soft moan escaped her lips as she rolled towards him. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a sleepy little smile. God, he'd missed that smile.

He kissed her gently, "Hey, baby."

"Mmm… Morning."

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Rapturous," Lucky smiled, stretching languidly.

Happy chuckled until he notice her wince, "Sore?"

Lucky nodded and Happy started rubbing circles on her lower back, "Want to stay in bed?"

Lucky scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "No. These sheets are disgusting and this eau-de-sex isn't doing much for me."

"I don't know. I kinda dig it." Happy smirked.

Lucky rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Of course you do."

Happy smacked her ass teasingly, "Shower?"

"If I can even walk to the bathroom. I swear you have to be part horse." Lucky tried to joke, grimacing as she tried to sit up.

Happy frowned a little as he put a steadying hand on her back, "Didn't hear any complaints last night."

"Not complaining. I loved every minute." Lucky assured him with a kiss to the cheek as she gingerly swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm just very aware of the aftermath."

Happy kissed her shoulder, "What can I do to make it better?"

"The three C's… actually, make that four C's."

Happy gave her a curious look making her smile.

"Its Saturday morning, Happy," She explained. "All I really want is coffee, cereal, cartoons…" Her voice dropped a bit in uncertainly. "…and cuddles?"

Happy raised a surprised eyebrow, "You want to cuddle?"

Lucky bit her lower lip and looked down feeling embarrassed for even asking. Of course the Tacoma Killer wouldn't be into cuddling. She felt like an idiot.

Happy shook his head with a smile, "I think that can be arranged."

Lucky looked up at him in disbelief, "Really?"

"If it makes you happy." He shrugged, moving off the bed to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to the bathroom, "You know you're kind of a cheap date, right?"

"Then it's a good thing my Old Man is a cheap bastard." Lucky smirked as she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, pulling back to shoot him a small warning look, "But if you reuse condoms with me, I swear to god, I'll kick your ass."

"I take it back, you're a demanding little bitch." He joked. "Today you want cuddles and clean condoms, tomorrow it'll be a fucking pony."

"Why would I want a pony when I already have a stallion I can ride whenever I want?" Lucky smirked, lightly scraping her fingernails over his tattooed scalp.

Happy shot her a cocky grin, "Good point."

* * *

Gemma walked into the clubhouse to survey the damage from the party the night before. The place was pretty trashed and she knew she'd have to kick the prospects and sweetbutts into gear if they were ever going to clean all the shit up. Just as she was investigating a suspicious stain on the floor, laughter caught her attention.

She looked up to see Lucky curled up on the couch in Happy's lap wearing his shirt and boxers. Happy himself was shirtless and had his arm wrapped around her waist. They appeared to be sharing a bowl of cereal and laughing as they watched cartoons on one of the TVs mounted above the bar. It was too cute a scene for anything she'd ever associate with the ruthless assassin.

"What the fuck?" Gemma muttered, drawing the attention of a couple pissy croweaters who were leaning over the bar, nursing a pair of nasty hangovers.

"I know right. What makes that little cunt so special? Why does she get to be his Old Lady?" The blonde huffed.

Gemma's eyes widened in surprise, "Old Lady? Since when?"

The blond shook her head, "I don't know, but he won't play with us anymore. He threatened to break my hand for touching him last night because she was waiting for him. Said some shit about not tolerating anyone questioning her claim."

"Its not fair. First Jax, now Happy; all the hot ones are getting picked off. What's next? Are we going lose Tiggy too?" The brunette whined pathetically.

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Get your shit and get out ladies, unless you want to stick around to help clean."

Both women groaned dramatically and dragged themselves off their bar stools, staggering towards the door before anyone could hand them a mop or a broom. Gemma frowned. Lazy fucking bitches.

She turned back to watch the new couple again. She had never seen Hap cuddle anyone. It was kind of surreal to watch him hold the girl with such care. She couldn't help but smile as Lucky tenderly stroked the side of his face and sitting up to press a kiss to his lips, before laying her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. The girl was clearly in love and the Tacoma Killer seemed equally smitten if the easy smile on his lip was anything to go by.

Gemma felt kind of guilty for what she had said to Hap. She was only looking out for the girl and knowing his reputation for sleeping around, she just didn't want Lucky to be used or hurt. Seeing them now, she realized she might have been wrong about him. Happy obviously cared about Lucky. He might even love her on some level if he'd go so far as to make her his Old Lady. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy to make that kind of declaration and not mean it. He had always been a man of his word and threatening the croweaters had been a nice added touch. If they were happy together, Gemma knew she should be happy for them. But it didn't mean she didn't want to fuck with them a little.

She walked over to them, clearing her throat as she crossed her arms over his chest. She took a bit of pleasure in the momentary fear she saw in Happy's eyes before he hardened his gaze to meet her own. She was even more amused by the way his arm tightened around Lucky as if he thought someone was about to try to take her from him.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off her, Hap." She glowered.

"You never said anything to me about keeping my hands off him, Gemma." Lucky smirked in her Old Man's defense as she ran a hand down Happy's tattooed chest. "And in the future, I'd like to keep all decisions appertaining to my love life between my Old Man and I."

Gemma raised an incredulous eyebrow, "So it's true? You're his Old Lady now?"

"She is." Happy confirmed confidently.

"Good." Gemma nodded with a smirk.

Happy gave her a confused look, "Good? I thought you didn't want us together?"

"I didn't want you playing games and hurting her. Never thought you'd make her your Old Lady. That takes balls, Hap. I can respect that as long as you respect her."

"Gemma, I love you, but I can take care of myself." Lucky tried to argue.

"And I don't plan on fucking this up," Happy insisted.

Gemma smiled brightly, "Already a united front. You two are too fucking adorable. I'm happy for you."

She bent down to kiss both of them on the cheek as the boys finally decided to make an appearance. Chibs, Tig, Juice, and Bobby staggered into the main clubroom.

"Happy about what, Gem?" Chibs yawned

Bobby smirked knowingly, "I think she just found out about Happy and Lucky."

"What about them?" Tig asked curiously.

"Killa took himself an Old Lady." Gemma smirked.

Tig's eyes widened dramatically, "Shit. When?"

"Last night." Happy shrugged.

Juice laughed, "Well that explains the screaming."

The boys chuckled and Lucky groaned in embarrassment, burying her face in the side of Happy's neck, inadvertently letting the collar of the over-sized shirt slip down, revealing a few of her bite marks.

"Jesus, Hap, she's a girl not a chew toy." Gemma admonished.

Happy just beamed with pride, running his fingertips along Lucky's neck and shoulder as she buried her face even deeper into his neck.

"Alright, pay up lads." Chibs chuckled. "Told ya it would only be a matter of time."

Lucky sat up a little straighter when she spotted Chibs split the winnings with Bobby.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Bobby? You bet on us getting together?"

"I only bet on a sure thing, sweetheart," Bobby winked. "Nice outfit by the way."

Happy chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Might need to start keeping a spare change of clothes here."

"Or you could… oh I don't know… not destroy my clothing." Lucky countered, with a small smirk.

"Can't make that promise, baby girl," He told her with a cocky grin.

Lucky shook her head with mock exasperation, "Beast."

Happy smirked and caught her lips briefly.

"So, Lucky have you told him yet?" Bobby asked.

Lucky sighed, "No. We weren't really talking much up until last night."

Happy frowned, "Told me what?"

"Our girl got a few more memories back while we were at Floyd's music shop." Bobby told the SAMCRO crew. "Turns out our Lucky's a fucking violin virtuoso."

"A what?" Tig asked, looking like a puppy trying to comprehend a butterfly.

"A really good violin player. Floyd thinks she could be a professional." Bobby explained.

"And the memories I got back while I was playing were of a packed concert hall and I think I was on stage looking out at the audience, so it kind of makes sense. Think you could look into it, Juice?" Lucky asked softly.

Juice nodded, "I can try. It's still not much to go on, but I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks, Juice." She smiled.

"In the meantime," Bobby continued. "Lucky and I are both going to be performing at the Community Concert on behalf of SAMCRO. It might help with our public image a bit."

"That's great, luv. It'll give us something pretty to look at to take our minds off Bobby's gyrating hips." Chibs laughed, mimicking some of Bobby's Elvis dance moves.

As the boys laughed and joked about Bobby's impersonation act, a few more croweaters wandered through the room on their walk of shame out of the clubhouse. They glared at Lucky, eyes filled with jealousy and distain. Gemma noticed and knew any one of them would kill to be in the young woman's place; accepted and loved by the Sons and claimed by the dark-eyed SAA.

"Hap, you're going to need to brand her soon." She told the enforcer as she watched the croweaters reach the doors.

Happy looked up and frowned as he followed the older woman's line of sight. He didn't like how the women were looking at his Old Lady either. They were just waiting for the chance to take Lucky's place. Well, that was never going to happen.

"We haven't talked about it yet." He admitted.

"Save yourself some trouble and get it done. Doesn't matter what you told the croweaters last night, they won't take your relationship seriously until they see some ink." Gemma warned.

Happy looked back down at the small woman in his lap who was studying his face curiously, "You know about the crows right?"

Lucky nodded.

"You okay with getting a tattoo?"

She nodded again, "I just don't want a tramp stamp."

The tattooed assassin chuckled, "What do you want, baby?"

"Are you okay with everyone seeing it all the time?" She asked.

He let out a low approving growl against her ear, "What do you think?"

She put her palm on his chest, "I think I want a half-sleeve."

Happy looked at her in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"I want everyone to know I'm yours," Lucky smiled. "If that's alright with you?"

Happy responded with a demanding kiss that left her breathless and blushing in front of all the boys, who hooted and whistled like mad men.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucky smirked.

* * *

Smith sat alone in his dingy motel room in the dark. They were in the middle of nowhere again; hunting down another mob snitch. Smith's partner, Jones, had gone to chase some tail at the bar around the corner. Smith didn't have the patience to put up with the cocky son of a bitch tonight and was more than happy to stay behind. Smith took a swig from his mickey of vodka, putting it down on the bedside table to pick up his burning cigarette from the ashtray. He brought it to his lips and the red cherry flared to life as he sucked the toxic fumes into his lungs.

Smith fucking hated his job. He didn't care so much about taking out the odd crook. They usually had it coming. It was just the price of doing business on the shady side of the law. No, their deaths were easy.

The ones that kept him up at night were the innocent ones. The unfaithful spouses, the old folks with sizable life insurance policies, people who just seemed to get in the way of someone else's darker intentions. They were normal people, living normal lives until he and his partner came along to snuff them out.

Smith hated it, but killing was all he really knew. He was a veteran of the war in Iraq, sustaining various injuries when his platoon had encountered an enemy ambush. He watched too many of his brothers die that day. While the physical wounds healed, the mental scarring made it impossible for him to hold down a real job once he returned to the home front. He decided to fall back on his training and become a gun for hire. It didn't make his life much easier, he was still plagued by nightmares and the faces of his fallen comrades, but the money was good and it was quick.

He had hooked up with Jones when he had just been starting out. Jones had been the product of a survivalist upbringing. Unlike Smith, Jones lived for the kill, it didn't matter who the target was. His favorite cases where the ones where he was allowed to take his time with the victim, when he was allowed to be 'creative' with their death. Some of the things Smith had seen him do made him nauseas just to think about. The man was truly sick and twisted in his methods, but he got the job done.

Smith's phone lit up and rattled on the bedside table. He recognized the number and cringed. The man on the other end had hired them a few weeks ago to kill a pretty young woman whose only crime was her connection to the same man who wanted her dead. He was a cold, greedy bastard who Smith had been glad to see the back of. What the fuck did he want now?

Smith flipped open his phone and held it up to his ear, "Yeah?"

"They haven't found the body! The missing person's report was filed a week ago."

"So?" Smith exhaled uncaringly.

"So? They need to find her. That was the whole reason for this fucking set up. If I wanted her to just disappear, I would have killed the bitch myself and dumped her chopped up corpse in international waters. I paid you and your partner to make sure she'd be found and her death wouldn't blow back on me!" The man yelled.

"We left her on the side of the road in plain sight." Smith explained hoping it would be enough to get the guy to back off.

"Then why haven't they found her? Did you even make sure she was dead?" The man persisted.

Smith was silent for a moment as he remembered the night in question. Jones demanded to take the kill and, against his better judgment, Smith had let him have it. He knew better than to intervene when Jones was given free reign by the client to do whatever he wanted to the victim. No DNA left behind; that was the only rule.

He didn't really ask why Jones decided to strip her naked or chop off her hair, figuring Jones was getting off on her fear as fat tears rolled down her pretty cheeks. Smith had stepped outside the warehouse for a smoke when Jones decided to start groping the girl. He didn't want to see that, but he still heard her cries coming from inside. At least he knew Jones was smart enough not to rape her, not that it was much of a comfort to the girl.

When they had finally loaded her limp body back into the van, she was bleeding profusely. He was sure Jones had cracked her skull with the hammer he'd used on her, but he realized they hadn't actually checked for a pulse when they shoved her naked body out of their van. Fuck!

Taking his silence as proof of their mistake, the man on the phone hissed angrily, "You've got to be kidding me! She could still be alive? What kind of hit man doesn't check to see if their target is dead before dumping the body?"

Smith pinched the bridge of his nose but said nothing.

"Find her and fix it, Smith!" The man told him forcefully.

Smith sighed in resignation, "We'll take care of it, sir."

"You better or I'll find a more competent assassin to do the job and before sending him after you and your partner." The man threatened.

The line went dead. Smith snapped his phone shut and dropped his head into his hands. Fuck!

He flipped open his phone again and to call Jones.

"What?" Jones slurred drunkenly as he answered his phone.

"Get your ass back to the motel, now! We have unfinished business to take care of."

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Reader, I'm so grateful for all wonderful reviews. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! With the killers back in the game and the mystery man still wanting Lucky dead, Lucky and Happy are going to be in for a bumpy ride.

Review and stay tuned, I'll do my best to make it worth your while :P

All my love,

MissAliVee


	11. Chapter 11

"So how the hell are we going to fix this?" Smith asked his partner, running a hand over his weary face as he sat down on the end of his motel lumpy bed.

Jones shrugged nonchalantly, taking a drag from the cigar hanging from his lips and puffing out a staggered series of little smoke clouds before responding, "It's not really that big of a deal, Smithy."

"Not a big deal? Our client just figured out we fucked up and threatened to kill us if we don't find the girl and make sure she's dead." Smith hissed.

"Calm the fuck down. All we have to do is retrace our steps. You remember where we dumped the body?" Jones asked.

"I think so." Smith nodded, feeling quite confident in his answer.

Jones nodded favorably, "Good. That's where we'll start. Dead or alive she would have been picked up by one of the surrounding townships."

Smith eyed his partner curiously trying to figure out what was going on in the former survivalist's head, "So what do we do? Start checking with local police stations?"

"Precisely." Jones confirmed with a cocky grin.

"Right." Smith rolled his eyes sarcastically, "What do we tell them? 'Hi. We seem to have misplaced the body of a girl we were supposed to kill. You don't happen to know where she is do you? 'Cause we really need to make sure she's actually dead so our client doesn't try to kill us for fucking shit up.'"

"Pretty much." Jones smirked.

Smith glared at his partner, "I was joking."

"I'm not. We make up some story about how we're looking for my druggy runaway sister. Ask to see their line-up of Jane Does and head cases." Jones explained.

Smith furrowed his brow in confusion, "Head cases?"

Jones took a deep exasperated breath, "If she's alive, she might not be all there," He said tapping the side of his head to emphasize his point. "Would explain why she hasn't tried to go home."

Smith nodded. It made sense. If she was alive she probably had some sort of brain damage after what Jones had done to her.

"If she's dead, we tell the boss man where he can find her body. If she'd alive, we hunt her down, take her out and make sure the proper authorities find her this time. Shouldn't be too hard. She was easy to get to the first time." Jones smirked.

Smith shook his head, "We knew where she was the first time."

Jones chuckled, "Lighten up, Smithy. Enjoy the thrill of the chase."

"You won't be saying that when we're the one's being chased by another assassin." Smith muttered.

"You worry too much. When was the last time you got your dick wet?" Jones asked with a knowing smirk.

"None of your fucking business." Smith snapped in response.

Jones leaned back in his chair and took another slow drag from his cigar, "Just trying to help, my friend. Trust me. We've got this shit."

Smith hated to admit it, but Jones had a point, "Fine. We'll try it your way. Rest up. We leave at dawn."

* * *

Happy had never really experienced the feeling of being truly content. His life was full of chaos and violence. The only certainly was death was waiting for him at the end of the long highway, and Happy was hell-bent on keeping the reaper waiting as long as possible. But as he lay shirtless in the gently swaying hammock in his backyard, his newly claimed mate napping snuggly pressed into his side with her head over his heart, Happy let a satisfied smile creep onto his face.

He still couldn't believe she loved him; that she was his. His Old Lady. His Lucky. He couldn't say the words yet, but he did love her. He never thought he would see the day a woman would make him love them so completely he was willing to live, die and kill for them, but for Lucky he would. She was his mate and the only thing that remained was to make it official in ink.

As Lucky slept, Happy held a sketchpad and pencil in his hands planning out the intricate design for Lucky's crow. He had been surprised when she asked for a half-sleeve. Most Old Ladies opted for tiny hip, tit or lower back tattoos they could easily cover up if their relationships went south. What Lucky was asking for would be next to impossible to hide. It showed the strength of her devotion to him and he intended to reward her by giving her the most beautiful tattoo he could draw. It wouldn't be some shitty little flash. His Old Lady deserved more. He wanted her to love it.

He darkened the outline of the crow, roses, and little geometric accents and thought about the symbolism behind the tattoo. While Happy didn't look like a well-educated man, he was actually very well read and intellectually deep. He knew that the crow and roses represented the two main psychological driving forces of human nature: Eros and Thanatos; love and death. He liked to think it also represented Lucky and himself. She was love and he was death. Happy was pleased with the overall design he had come up with and knew he would be proud to put it on his girl.

Lucky stirred from her nap, a sleepy smile on her face as her long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal her bright blue eyes, which were till hazy with sleep.

Happy looked down at her with a fond smile, "Hey."

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?" She asked stifling a little yawn as she snuggled against his bare chest.

Happy checked his watch, "Almost an hour."

Lucky nodded and noticed he had his sketchpad out, "Whatcha working on?"

"Your crow." He told her simply.

Propped herself up on her arms a bit before asking, "Can I see?"

"Not finished yet. Gonna add some color." He told her, turning the sketchpad so she could take a look at what he'd drawn.

Lucky was stunned by the picture. She tentatively ran her fingertips over the page as if making sure it wasn't just a dream. She thought it was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly when she didn't immediately say anything.

"I love it," Lucky nodded with a smile. "When do I get to wear it?"

"Soon," He told her. "Need to get my shit from the clubhouse."

"Don't want to put it on me there?" She asked curiously.

"Don't want an audience. You're going straight from the chair to my bed." He told her firmly as he flipped the sketchpad closed, threaded the pencil through the binding coil and dropped the whole thing onto the grass below them.

"Is that so?" Lucky smirked cheekily, moving her body over Happy's so she was laying more on his chest and they were face to face, "You seem very sure of yourself, Mr. Lowman."

He gently stroked the side of her face, "My girl is going to be on an endorphin high and I'm going to make sure she rides it out on my cock."

Lucky's eyes glazed over with lust and she licked her lips, "Lucky her."

She leaned in to brush her lips lightly against Happy's lips. What started out sweet and gentle, quickly escalated into something much more intense. Happy couldn't get enough of her. He held her mouth against his with a controlling grip on the back of her neck. He kissed her with a bruising passion of demanding lips and an aggressive tongue.

His free hand skimmed down her back to grab handful of her luscious ass. He roughly kneaded and molded the soft flesh as Lucky ground herself against his hard straining member. She mewled against his lips before pulling back to catch her breath and look deep into his lust-filled pools of darkness.

"Take me inside." She told him with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Happy didn't need to be asked twice. He carefully sat up and slid his arms under her ass. Lucky wrapped her legs around his hips and wound her arms around his neck. She clung to him, nipping and kissing the side of his neck as he carried her back to the house.

He stepped into the kitchen and kicked the door closed behind them. He sat Lucky down on the counter and stood between her legs. He immediately pulled her t-shirt over her head and made quick work of releasing her breasts from the confines of her bra. With a hungry growl, he palmed one soft globe and used his mouth to catch her unattended nipple between his teeth. Lucky threw back her head with a throaty moan. She brace herself against the countertop with one hand, using the other to hold his head to her breast, running her fingernails along his tattooed scalp. Happy let out another low growl that vibrated against her chest and sent a shock of desire spiraling through Lucky's already damp core.

With his free hand, the assassin fumbled with the button of her jean cut-off shorts. He had just managed to get it undone when his phone began vibrating insistently in his pocket. He released Lucky's nipple with a disappointed groan and stole a quick kiss from Lucky before fishing his vibrating cell out of his jeans.

He took a look at the caller display and flipping it open and holding it against his ear to answer grumpily, "What?"

"Hap, we need you at the cabin." Tig's voice said flatly.

Happy held the back of Lucky's neck, stroking her jaw with his calloused thumb as she watched him with wide inquisitive eyes. The way she was biting her lower lip made him want to huck his phone out the back door, bend her over the counter and fuck her from behind, but he knew the club came first.

"When?" Happy asked in a serious tone.

"As soon as you can get here, brother?" Tig told him, clearly not happy with whatever was going on.

Happy frowned, "Do I even want to know?"

"We'll fill you in when you get here." The icy-eyed Son told him.

"What about Lucky?" Happy asked not wanting to leave her unprotected while he was gone.

"Jax already called Phil. He's on his way over to your place now to watch her for the next few days." Tig informed him trying to put the enforcer's mind at ease.

Happy pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the tension building in his skull. He didn't want to be away from his little mate for a few days, but he couldn't tell his brother that. He settled for a question Tig would understand.

"Do I have time to fuck my Old Lady before I leave?" Happy asked, smirking as Lucky blushed a deep red.

He could almost hear the humor in his perverted brother's voice when he said, "Only if you send me pictures. Or better yet video. Still don't know how you landed that prime piece of ass."

Happy swallowed his anger at how Tig was talking about his Old Lady and tried to force and answer out of him, "It's a yes or no question, Tig."

Lucky surprised Happy by taking the phone from him to speak to Tig in a low, breathy, seductively pleading voice, "Please Tiggy. I'm so hot and wet. I need Happy right now. Please say he can take care of me before he leaves."

She smirked at Happy when she heard Tig groan on the other end of the phone, "Baby, you make it so hard for me to say no, but Jax needs your man here ASAP."

Lucky pouted, "Fine." She handed the phone back to Happy with a shrug, "I tried."

Happy smirked and shook his head in disbelief, before resuming his conversation with Tig, "I'll hit the road as soon as the prospect gets here."

Tig recovered quickly to respond, "Alright. See you soon brother."

Happy hung up and dropped the phone on the counter. He pulled Lucky forward with the hand his still had on her neck and pressed his forehead against hers.

Lucky sighed, "You've got to go?"

He nodded.

"How long?" The little blue-eyed woman asked with a frown.

"Don't know yet. Phil's going to stay here with you." Happy told her.

"I'll miss you." Lucky admitted, closing her eyes.

She sighed into his gentle kiss. She knew it was his way of telling her he'd miss her too. Even though what they had was still so new, she was reluctant to see him go, even for a few days. She knew this was the nature of the life he lived, and she would have to learn to accept it, but that didn't mean she ever truly had to like it.

Lucky opened her eyes when he pulled away and placed her hands on the sides of his face, looking deep into his dark eyes, "Be safe and come back to me."

Happy wrapped his arms around her tightly to reassure her, "Always will."

Lucky clung to him, willing his words to be true until there was a knock at the front door.

"Phil?" Lucky asked Happy as he pulled away.

Happy nodded, reaching down to pluck her t-shirt off the floor and hand it to her, "Put a shirt on. Don't want to have to kill him for seeing what's mine."

Lucky chuckled and slipped the shirt back on over her head, forgoing her bra, which was still laying on the floor by the back door. Happy gripped her hips and helped her hop down from the counter. He left her alone in the kitchen to answer the front door. She re-buttoned her shorts and picked up her bra before walking from the kitchen into the living room.

Phil greeted her with a warm, if a little nervous, smile, "Hi, Lucky."

"Hey, Phil. Guess we're gonna be roomies for the next few days."

He nodded, "Looks like it."

"Whatever you do, don't let her cook." Happy warned as he walked out of their bedroom wearing a clean t-shirt under his kutte, his knife and gun back in their normal places.

"Hey!" Lucky protested. "I'm getting better."

Happy and Phil shared a disbelieving look that had Lucky rolling her eyes in mild frustration.

"No faith in me." She muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms.

Happy chuckled, "Come here, baby girl."

Lucky huffed, but went to her Old Man willingly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper only loud enough for her to hear, "Your pussy belongs to me. No touching yourself until I get back. You will only cum by my hand, my tongue and my cock. Understood?"

Lucky whimpered, feeling herself get wet all over again, "But Happy…"

"Understood?" He asked her again a little more forcefully.

Lucky sighed looking downtrodden and let her shoulders slump a little, "Yes sir."

"Hey." Happy said as he held her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "As soon as I get back, I'm going to put my crow on you and fuck you so hard that everyone in Charming will hear you screaming my name."

"Promise?" Lucky asked, blushing like a schoolgirl.

Happy nodded with a confident smirk, "Promise."

He kissed her once more, before nodding to Phil and rushing out the door. Lucky wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him go, instantly feeling the loss of his hard body pressed against hers. She heard his motorcycle start up in the driveway and prayed for him to return to her soon and whole.

* * *

"Is this all of them?" Jones asked Roosevelt as he flipped through the last of the pictures of Jane Does found in the Charming area.

Roosevelt nodded, "That's all the ones we have matching your sister's description we've found in the last six months."

Jones shook his head with a deep sigh, "She's not here."

"I'm sorry, sir, but not many missing girls end up in Charming." Roosevelt told him sincerely.

Jones looked up at him with glossy eyes, truly looking the part of a loving brother looking for his lost and misguided sister, "Is there any chance you found anyone alive suffering from memory loss? Mindy was into some pretty heavy shit. It messed with her head sometimes and she'd disappear for days forgetting who she was and where she was from."

The sheriff frowned, figuring it was a long shot but he might as well try, "There was one girl we found nearly two months ago." He pulled out a file and handed Jones a picture of a beat-up blue-eyed girl with no hair. "She was barely alive, beaten bloody, no memory. She's lucky to be alive."

Jones studied the picture closely, schooling his expression to hide the fact that the young woman in the picture was the target he'd been looking for, "What happened to her?"

"Still in town. She made some friends. They take care of her now." Roosevelt told him cryptically. "She's not your sister, is she?" He asked already certain he knew what the answer would be.

Jones shook his head and handed back the picture, "No." He stood from his seat next to the Sheriff's desk and extended Roosevelt his hand, "Thank you for taking the time to speak to me."

The Sheriff shook the man's hand with a grim look on his face, "I hope you find your sister. I only wish we could have been more help."

Jones pulled his hand back and hung his head in simulated disappointment as he walked out of the office and made his way to the front of the Charming police station. Smith was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Well?" Smith asked anxiously.

Jones smirked, "She's here."

"Dead?" Smith asked hopefully.

Jones shook his head but didn't appear too concerned, "Alive."

"Fuck!" Smith hissed. "You know where she is?"

"The Sheriff was a little more reluctant to volunteer that information." Jones admitted. "Couldn't really push for it without blowing my cover."

Smith ran a frustrated hand over his head, "So how do we find her?"

"It's a small town," Jones started to say when a brightly colored poster pinned the stations community bulletin board caught his attention.

He brushed past his partner and ripped the poster off the board, a sinister smile splitting his face as he looked down at the pictures of the featured musical acts performing at Charming's Community Summer Concert. Her bright blue eyes and soft shone up at him from the bottom right corner of the cheap two-dimensional medium: _'Lucky: Violinist: Performing a Classical and Contemporary Medley.' _His eyes flicked to the middle of the poster to read: _'For tickets and information please inquire at Floyd's Music Store, 449 Main Street.'_

Jones looked almost gleeful as he looked back up at Smith who was silently watching him with curious eyes, "And I think I know where to start looking."

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers, Short and sweet: please read and review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Next Chapter: Tattooing, sexy fun time, violins and misunderstandings.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, words of encouragement and continued support.

All my love,

MissAliVee


	12. Chapter 12

Three days later Happy returned. It was the middle of the night when the assassin crept into his home and roughly clamped his hand down on the sleeping prospect's mouth. The large young man's eyes flew open and he nearly fell off the couch as he panicked and instinctively tried to reach for his gun. Happy held his jaw in an iron grip to pin him down where he was. Finally Phil's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was able to make out the tattooed man's scowling face hovering over him.

Happy put a finger to his lips to tell the prospect to be quiet, flicking his eyes up to indicate his and Lucky's bedroom. Phil instantly understood. Happy didn't want to wake his Old Lady. Phil nodded and Happy pulled his hand away from the gentle giant's mouth. He pointed to the front door and Phil knew that was his cue to leave. With a nod he grabbed his shit and quietly made his way out the door with Happy right behind him to lock up once he was outside.

Happy almost cursed when he heard Phil rev up his motorcycle in the driveway, negating everything he'd just tried to do to keep things quiet for his sleeping mate. Sure enough, when he locked the door and turned around he saw her standing in the doorway of their bedroom rubbing sleep from her eyes. He thought she looked beautiful. She was wearing one of his shirts again, her short hair tousled from sleep and her pouty lips turned up slightly at the corners when she realized her man was home.

She walked towards him, but he held up a hand to stop her before she reached out for him. He was still covered in blood, dirt and crap from taking care of a few bodies over the past few days.

"Need a shower." He told her simply, willing her to understand he didn't want to get any filth on her.

She nodded, but, to his wonder, she still closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't care."

She pressed herself fully against him and pulled his head down to welcome him home with a sweet, but searing kiss.

Lucky pulled back and, without a word, took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She turned on the light and let her eyes sweep over her Old Man's dirt and blood stained clothing. More concerning to her was the tense and exhausted look in his eyes. She knew instantly he had had a hard couple of days and needed to relax before he could get a good night sleep.

She pushed his kutte from his shoulders. She folded it respectfully and placed it on the bathroom vanity. Happy watched her grip the hem of his shirt, ignoring the blood splatter. He obligingly let her pull it over his head. She dropped it on the bathroom floor and her hands went around him to his lower back and carefully pulled his gun from the waist of his jeans. She put it on top of his folded kutte. She moved on to remove his knife, putting it with his gun, before kneeling in front of him to unlace his boots. He toed them off as she reached for his belt and slid his jeans and boxers down his muscular legs. She stood and smiled softy as she took in the sight of her mate standing before her in all his naked glory.

He was studying her closely, not quite understanding how she could be so calm and caring after seeing the blood on him. He knew she understood what he did for the club, but he had tried to distance her from the reality of him being a killer. He had hoped he could have showered quickly and joined her in bed without exposing her to evidence of his crimes. He hadn't expected her to strip everything away like it didn't matter. She didn't care what he'd done. She was just happy he was home.

Lucky turned away from him and turned on the shower, testing the water temperature. Happy couldn't stop himself from walking up behind her and tugging her t-shirt over her head. He tossed it on the pile of soiled clothing before turning back to slide her simple cotton panties down her legs. He needed to see her, feel her.

She smiled over her shoulder and held out her hand to him. Happy took it and followed her as she stepped behind the shower curtain. She gently pushed him under the heated stream and reached for the washcloth and bar of soap. Happy bowed his head under the spray and closed his eyes, groaning appreciatively as Lucky ran the lathered up cloth over the muscled expanse of his back, down his arms and legs. It felt like she was effectively washing away all of his sins from the past three days sending them spiraling down the drain.

She lightly tugged on his shoulder to get him to turn around and she repeated the process on his chest and stomach. She put down the cloth and lathered up her hands. She massaged the soap into his scalp and neck and used her thumbs to gently wipe away the dirt and grim from his face.

Lucky's lips found his and she trailed her hand down his chest and stomach to the apex of his thighs, gently cupping his heavy, semi-erect manhood. He grunted his pleasure and she felt him harden fully as her small fist moved along his silken length. She pulled her lips away from Happy's mouth to press light kisses to his jaw, neck, shoulder and down the middle of his chest. He caught her arm when he noticed her dipping down to kneel before him.

"Lucky, you don't…" He tried to tell her but was silenced by another sweet kiss she pressed to his lips.

She pulled back to look him in the eye seriously, "Let me take care of you."

He nodded and, almost reluctantly, released her arm. He watched her sink to her knees and look up at him as she ran her tongue up his cock and around the crown before fully taking him in her mouth.

"Fuck…Lucky…" He moaned closing his eyes and bracing himself with a hand on the shower wall.

Happy put his other hand on the back of Lucky's head, revelling in the feel of the hot water hitting his back and his woman's skillful lips and tongue working on him. His tension slowly started melted away. He didn't try to hold himself back when he felt his completion creeping up on him.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." He warned, opening his eyes to look down at her.

She didn't pull away. She just looked up at him with her mouth full of his cock, her sapphire eyes wide and sparkling with adoration. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. She brought a hand up to massage his balls, pushing him over the edge. Happy came in her mouth with a low feral growl and Lucky swallowed every drop, licking her lips as he pulled her mouth away from his softening member.

Happy helped Lucky stand up and pulled her into his arms burying his face into the crook of her neck. Sated and relaxed he just held his Old Lady, basking the calming reassurance she brought him, until the water started to turn cold.

Lucky looked up at him with a warm, loving smile, "Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

The next morning Happy padded into the kitchen in his boxers and found Lucky sitting at the kitchen table, fully dressed, wiping down his cleaned kutte with leather conditioner.

He frowned, "Lucky, you don't have to do that."

"Too late. Already done." She smirked, holding up the vest for final inspection.

Happy shook his head and asked, "Coffee?"

Lucky nodded, putting his kutte down on the table and getting up to walk over to the coffee maker, "Should almost be ready."

Happy caught her around the waist and pulled her flush against his bare chest. Gripped the back of her neck and brought his lips down on hers, hungrily plundering her mouth with his demanding tongue. He pulled back and ran a thumb over her cheek and smirking when she nuzzled her face into his palm.

"Morning." He greeted her.

She smiled up at him, chest still heaving slightly, "Morning."

He released her and went to grab their coffee. Lucky automatically went to the fridge to get the cream. It had become their morning routine. Neither was really a breakfast person. Coffee was the only thing they needed to get them going. Cereal on Saturday mornings was the exception to the rule.

"You going to be at the garage today?" Lucky asked as she put the cream back in the fridge.

Happy shrugged leaned back on the counter and taking a gulp of his coffee, "Dunno yet."

"Think you could run me by Floyd's before work?" She asked, "I want to pick up my loaner violin. If Gemma runs out of shit for me to do I can get some practice time in while I'm at TM."

Happy nodded and she smiled softly taking a sip from her smiley face mug. They stood in comfortable silence drinking their coffee until the assassin decided to speak.

"Got a promise to keep tonight, baby girl." He told her resolutely.

"Hmm?" She asked, peering at him over the rim of her tacky yellow mug.

Happy put his mug down on the counter and pulled Lucky towards him with a firm hand on her right hip. He trailed the fingers on his free hand over her upper left arm and she instantly knew what he was talking about. He wanted to give her his crow. She blushed, remembering he also promised to make her scream his name loud enough for everyone in Charming to hear.

Lucky put her mug down and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd like that."

She leaned into him, popping up on her toes to plant a sweet little kiss on his lips. Happy couldn't fight the fond smile tugging at his lips when she pulled back. He smacked her ass playfully, making her yelp a bit in surprise.

"Finish your coffee. We have to get going if we're gonna hit up Floyd's." He told her, grabbing his mug off the counter and downing the rest of his coffee in one large gulp.

Lucky rolled her eyes, "I'm ready to go, but you might want to put on some pants and a shirt. I don't really want to fight with croweaters today."

Happy chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

He stole another kiss and disappeared down the hall to their bedroom.

* * *

Lucky slipped off the back of Happy's bike and handed him her helmet, "I'll just be a minute."

He nodded and leaned forward on his handlebars to wait. Lucky smiled and hurried into Floyd's music store.

Floyd looked up from checking his new inventory and smiled welcomingly at her, "Lucky, my dear! Here to pick up your violin for the concert?"

She nodded with a shy smile.

"It's just in the back. Let me go get it." He explained.

Lucky wandered around the store as the old man ducked into the back. She had just picked up a vinyl record when the bell on the front door rang. Lucky instinctively looked up and instantly felt her blood run cold as two men walked into the shop.

One was tall and stocky with a dark blonde mullet and steely grey eyes. He was wearing surplus military camo pants and a snug fitting black beater showing off a confederate flag tattoo on his bicep. The other man was shorter, but not by much. He was wiry, with short-cropped dark hair and haunted dark eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Lucky noticed he was wearing a pair of dog tags, which lead her to believe he could be ex-military.

Both men eyed her carefully, the short one with a serious look on his face and the taller one with a predatory glint in his eyes that made Lucky nervous. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to get away from them; to run far and run fast. She let out a relieved breath when Floyd reemerged from the back carrying a violin hard case with a shoulder strap.

"Here you are, my dear. Oh hello, gentlemen. Is there anything I can help you with?" Floyd welcomed warmly.

"Just looking." The shorter man told him, turned away from Lucky to offer the elderly shopkeeper a forced polite smile.

Floyd nodded, "If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask." He turned to Lucky and held out the case to her. "Everything you need should be in there."

The taller man never took his eyes off the unnerved little brunette, licking his lips as she scurried past him to take the case from Floyd.

"Thank you. I promise to take good care of it." She assured Floyd with a small smile.

Floyd nodded, "I know you will, my dear. Just promise me you'll make her sing at the concert."

"I promise. I, um, I should go. Happy is waiting for me." Lucky explained.

"Go. We'll see you next week." Floyd smiled fondly.

"Bye Floyd. Thanks again for the loaner." She called back over her shoulder as she dashed out the door.

Lucky looked over her shoulder to find the taller of the two men had followed her out the door. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she forced herself not to run back to Happy's bike. She chanced another look over her shoulder. The man had lit a cigarette and looked to the casual observer to be lost in thought as he took a drag and waited for his friend. His eyes flicked to her momentarily before darting away to some other unseen focal point. Maybe she was just imagining things. Maybe he wasn't following her. Maybe he was just having a smoke.

She slung the case's shoulder strap over her head so the case sat diagonally across her back as she reached her Old Man.

He sat up and frowned when he saw the tense look on her face, "What is it?"

Lucky shook her head, "I don't know. I think the guy smoking in front of Floyd's is following me. There's another guy will him who's still in the shop. I just got a really bad feeling. I don't know how to explain it."

Happy looked around his small Old Lady as the second man emerged from the store. He levelled the pair with dark and suspicious scowl. Lucky was right. There was something not quite right about them. They were trying too hard to watch her without drawing attention to themselves. If Happy had learned one thing over the years he'd been with the club, it was to listen to his gut instincts. They usually kept you alive.

"Get on." Happy instructed.

Lucky pulled on her helmet and took Happy's offered hand to help her climb on behind him. She leaned into his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and instantly felt safer. Happy started up the engine, glared at the two men one more time and pulled away from the small main street store.

* * *

Jones frowned in annoyance, "Little bitch has protection."

"But it was her wasn't it?" Smith asked as he and Jones watched the biker drive off with their target.

"Oh, it was her alright." Jones smirked, lipping his lips again. "I'm a bit surprised she didn't run away screaming."

Smith shrugged, "Maybe she didn't recognize us."

Jones grinned evilly, "I thought I left a lasting impression."

"You bashed her skull in with a hammer. I'm not surprised she doesn't remember. You probably gave her brain damage." Smith said, shaking his head. "What do we do about the boyfriend?"

"Looked like he's Sons Of Anarchy. They're some badass motherfuckers and they like to keep their women close. We'll have to wait until we can get her alone. You talk to the store owner about that concert?" Jones asked.

Smith nodded, "Yeah, its next week. She's gonna be there. Supposed to be a big turn out."

"She won't be protected while she's performing." Jones thought out loud. "If we take her immediately after her she gets off stage, there will be a lot of people and confusion to cover our escape and her biker buddies won't know what happened until it's too late."

* * *

Nikolai Rusev and a few of his men stepped out of a shining black town car and looked around the TM lot. He was there to repair the relationship between the Russians and the Sons. All debts had already been paid in blood and it was time to move forward.

Jax and Chibs met the Russians in the yard.

"Good to see you Nikolai." Jax welcomed with a cocky smile and extended his hand to Nikolai.

The New Russian mob boss nodded and accepted the offered handshake, "You too Jackson. Can we take this inside? It's too fucking hot out here."

Jax nodded, turning to lead them into the clubhouse.

Nikolai let out a relieved breath when he felt the air conditioning hit his face the moment he walked through the door. His eyes scanned the empty room and land landed on a petite brunette with very short hair who was stocking the fridges behind the bar. She looked up as the men entered with wide, startled blue eyes. Nikolai thought she was quite pretty, like a little porcelain doll with those long fluttering eyelashes. There was something familiar about her face but he couldn't quite place it.

"Drinks?" Jax offered as he approached the bar.

"Vodka." Nikolai ordered.

"Why am I not surprised," Jax smirked.

He turned to Lucky to ask her to grab it for them only to find she had already ducked down to pull a good bottle of Russian Standard from the freezer. He smiled as she placed in on the bar in front of him with a couple glasses.

"Thanks darlin'. Why don't you get out of here while we talk business?" He suggested gently.

Lucky nodded in understanding and walked out from behind the bar. She was wearing a pair of red shorts and a loose black beater with a pair of sparkly black flip-flops on her dainty feet. She was dressed modestly by the club's standards, but as she passed the group of men, she felt them watching her and felt naked under their discerning eyes.

Before she could reach the end of the bar nearest the door one of Nikolai's men grabbed her by the wrist. Lucky looked up at him in surprise, noting while his grip was firm he wasn't trying to hurt her.

"How about a little entertainment, Boss? Business should always be mixed with a bit of pleasure." He suggested with a smirk, nodding towards the stripper pole in the middle of the room.

The rest of the Russian henchmen nodded in agreement and Lucky shuddered under their hungry looks. She barely heard Chibs swear under his breath. Something about 'fucking Russians and strippers.'

"Sorry to disappoint you, boys, but she's not a sweetbutt. She's our SAA's girl," Jax smirked.

Nikolai raised a curious brow, "The scary one with the tattoos?"

Chibs chuckled and nodded, "Aye, and I'm pretty sure he won't want to share her with you lads."

"Let the girl go, Boris." Nikolai instructed.

The man, holding Lucky's wrist, Boris, released her with a disappointed frown, "Too bad." He leaned in closer to her, "You have great legs."

Lucky blushed uncomfortably, "Um… thank you."

Nikolai watched closely as she hurried to the end of the bar and bent down to pick something up from the floor. It was a black violin hard case. His eyes widened in alarm and he pulled his gun on her. Before Lucky knew what was happening, Boris, who had just held her wrist so gently, pinned her forcefully against the wall with a vice-like hand around her throat. She dropped the case and clawed at his hand desperately gasping for air.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jax yelled only to find more guns trained on him and Chibs.

Nikolai snarled at them, "You think I'm stupid. This isn't the first time you've ambushed my men, Teller, but I never thought you'd stoop to using a woman to do your dirty work."

"What the hell are you talking about? Let her go!" Jax asked in frantic confusion, cringing at the sound of Lucky's pain-filled gasps.

Nikolai narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "A violin case, Teller? A little cliché don't you think?"

Chibs and Jax stared blankly at the Russian mob boss before sharing a look and, in spite of the seriousness of the situation, promptly bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny, assholes?" Nikolai asked with an irritated hiss.

Jax shot him a knowing smirk, "Check the case."

"And let the girl breathe, for Christ sake, or you'll have a bigger problem to deal with when her Old Man gets back." Chibs chuckled.

Nikolai chose to inspect the case himself. He put it on the bar and opened it up. He had expected to find some sort of submachine gun. Instead he found himself staring down as a beautifully crafted violin and bow. He quickly nodded to Boris, who let Lucky go instantly.

Boris gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry."

"Forgive me, sweetheart. I appear to have let my paranoia get the best of me." Nikolai apologized sincerely as he turned the instrument over in his hands.

"You thought I was an assassin?" Lucky asked gasping as she tried to regain her breath.

"One can never be too careful," He nodded as he inspected the mother of pearl inlay. "You play?"

Lucky nodded rubbing her throat knowing she was going to have bruises and Happy was going to be pissed.

The Russian mob boss eyed her closely before holding the violin out to her, "Play for me."

It didn't really sound like a request. Lucky nervously looked to Jax and Chibs for direction. They shrugged so she carefully took the instrument into her hands.

"What would you like to hear, sir?" She asked politely.

Nikolai was impressed with her poise. She had nearly been choked out by one of his men and yet her manners were still intact. Even more, she was still willing to play for him.

He smiled softly to ease her nerves, "Something as beautiful as you."

Lucky frowned before taking a deep breath and raising the violin to her shoulder. She retrieved the bow from the case and quickly checked the tuning. With all eyes on her she began to play Bach's Partita Number Three Prelude, knowing it was relatively short, but still pretty enough to appease the imposing Russian's wishes.

Enraptured, Nikolai dropped into the nearest seat to watch her play. Chibs and Jax, knowing their business would have to wait until after Lucky's little demonstration, took a couple shots while they waited. Neither knew or cared much about classical music, but they still appreciated the girl's talent.

As the last lingering notes faded from existence, Nikolai nodded, "Beautiful. Just like the last time I saw you perform."

Lucky gave him a confused look, "Last time?"

"Yes. In LA. It was a few years ago at a private party. I didn't recognize you at first; your hair was much longer then." Nikolai explained, "Forgive me, I never got your name?"

"Lucky." The tiny brunette told him as she forced herself to smile.

He took her hand and brushed a kiss on top of her knuckles, "Nikolai."

Looking up at the SAMCRO President's impatient expression, Lucky pulled her hand back. "I had better go and leave you gentlemen to talk. It was nice to meet you, Nikolai."

Lucky quickly packed up her violin in its case and headed towards Jax, "I'll be upstairs."

Jax nodded, noticing she was still a little on edge, "Go ahead darlin', we'll let Hap know where to find you."

"Thanks." Lucky said with a weak smile before disappearing down the hall.

Nikolai walked up to the young president who gave him a questioning look, "You recognize her?"

"She performed at Volchenkov's eighty-fifth birthday party. Played a selection of Russian folk music so beautifully it made the old man cry. She was magnificent. What the hell is she doing here with a bunch of outlaw bikers like the Sons?"

Jax ran a hand over his face, "It's a long story."

Nikolai took notice of the blonde man's reluctance to talk about it then and there, "Perhaps one for another day. Let's talk business."

* * *

Happy returned later that afternoon and Jax pulled him aside the moment he walked up to the out door table. The assassin had just sparked up a cigarette when his president started to explain what had gone down the Russians.

"Now don't freak out, but one of the Russians roughed Lucky up a bit."

"What? Where is she?" Hap snarled, ready to storm into the clubhouse.

Jax quickly called him back, "Hap wait! She's fine. She's just upstairs."

"What the fuck happened?" The assassin asked narrowing his eyes on the blonde president.

Jax shook his head, "You're never going to believe it."

"Don't fuck with me Jax." Happy growled.

"Rusev thought we were ambushing them and Lucky was packing in her violin case." Jax told.

Happy blinked at the ridiculousness of that statement.

Jax chuckled, "I know. Sounds like a fucked up gangster movie. Anyway, his guy grabbed her by the throat until they could check the case. She was a little shaken up, but she kept her cool and even played a bit for Nikolai. Turns out he saw her play a couple years ago in LA."

Happy raised a curious eyebrow, "He know her name?"

"Couldn't remember it. But it confirms the theory she's a professional violin player, so that's something." Jax shrugged.

Happy threw his cigarette down and crushed it under his boot before asking "You need me anymore tonight?"

Jax shook his head, "Nah. Go take care of your Old Lady."

Happy nodded and jogged into the clubhouse to look for his little brunette.

* * *

"Just breathe Lucky. I'm almost done." Happy encouraged his girl as she struggled to sit for the last few minutes of her tattoo.

He had been furious when he saw walked into the dorm room and saw the handprint bruises on her neck, but his anger melted away when she reached out for him. She didn't care about what had happened with the Russians. She just wanted to him to take her home and make good on his promise. The Russians could wait, for now.

The buzz of his tattoo gun filled their small kitchen. Happy was proud of her. Four hours was a long time for anyone to sit, he maxed out at six hours himself, but this was Lucky's first tattoo ever. She was putting up with the pain like a champ, but he noticed her flinch as he finished up the white highlights. He could tell she was quickly reaching her limit.

Lucky sighed with relief when he put the tattoo gun down and dowsed the area with water to wipe away the excess ink and blood.

"Finished?" She asked.

He nodded, "Go take a look."

Lucky eagerly stood on wobbly legs and hurried down the hall to the bathroom. She looked at the newly inked skin in the bathroom mirror and gasped. It was beautiful; more that she ever dreamed it would be. Happy had given the tattoo a unique watercolor look. The four roses were done in varying shades of pink, red and maroon. He broke up the crow's blacks with blues, greens and red. Its eyes were dark, piercing and intense. Every little detail was perfect and she loved it instantly.

She hurried back to the kitchen to find Happy putting his tools away.

"So?" He asked looking up from his kit.

Her enthusiastic nod and the happy tears in her eyes told him all he needed to know, "Thank you."

"Come here, baby. We still gotta wrap it up." He told her holding out his hand to his Old Lady.

Lucky took it without hesitation and sat back down next to him. Happy tenderly placed and taped down the protective gauze. He wrapped the entire piece in saran wrap, taking note of the slight tremble in of her lower lip. He knew she was partially in shock and her body was pumping excessive endorphins into her system. He smirked knowing her skin was probably hypersensitive.

When he was done wrapping her tattoo, Happy cupped the side of her face and ran his calloused thumb over her trembling lip, "Get your ass to the bedroom and get naked."

He kissed her roughly before pushing her in the direction of their room. He gave her a minute head start before following. When he walked in Lucky was already topless and she was bent over sliding her shorts down her legs. She was facing away from him, giving him a great view of her luscious ass and, to his amusement, the little smiley face pattern thong she was wearing. She stepped out of her shorts and was about to stand back up when she felt Happy's hand on her round ass cheek.

"Stay." He told her in his gravelly voice, sending shivers of anticipation run down her spine.

Lucky bit her lower lip, not entirely sure what her Old Man was planning. The tattooing process had left her hot and wet and even his gentle caress was driving her crazy with need. She squirmed a little, rubbing her thighs together to try and ease the delicious ache between her legs.

She wasn't expecting the hard smack Happy landed on her ass and yelped in surprise.

"Stop." He growled warningly.

Lucky stood still as he slid her thong down her legs. She made a move to step out of them, but Happy landed another stinging blow to her backside.

He eased the pain with a gentle circular rub, "Did I tell you to move?"

Lucky shook her head, "No, sir."

Happy grinned. He loved it when she called him sir. He knew she was letting him play alpha and he was in complete control.

"Legs apart and grab your ankles." He ordered, stepping back to watch her comply.

Lucky did as she was told, leaning forward and wrapping her fingers around ankles. She was thankful her level of flexibility made it easy to hold herself in this position. She was completely exposed, at Happy's mercy, but she trusted him entirely.

She felt the intensity of his eyes on her as tangibly as if he had actually had his hands on her skin. She soothed her lower lip with her tongue and waited. She knew he was toying with her. With every passing second, the need within her grew. She needed him to touch her.

"Please, Happy," She begged.

Happy smirked and ran his hand down her spine from her neck to the curve of her ass. He felt her shiver under his fingertips. She let out a low moan when he ran two fingers through her damp folds and roughly circled her clit.

"Tell me what you need, baby girl" He ordered thrusting two of his fingers into her dripping core.

Lucky moaned and pushed back against his hand. He kept a slow steady pace that stoked the fire within her, but not nearly enough to satisfy her need for him.

"Tell me." He ordered again.

"You… I need you." She finally managed to gasp.

A pleased feral grin overtook his face. He removed his hand from her sex making her whimper in disappointment. He stood behind her and slid an arm under her, pulling her back up to a standing position so her back was flush against his bare chest. His fingers found there way back to her throbbing clit and his free hand roughly grasped one of her breasts, pinching and tweaking her hardened nipple.

Lucky moaned and arched her back into him, her skin alight and thrumming as he played her body like a master musician. She was overwhelmed by her heightened tactile sensitivity and felt herself getting dangerously close to tipping over the precipice of ecstasy.

Happy growled seductively against her ear, "You have me."

He ground his calloused fingertips over her sensitive nub and Lucky's head snapped back against his shoulder. She let out a strangled cry as stars burst in front of her eyes and waves of intense pleasure assaulted her small body. He held her tightly, keeping her upright when her legs threatened to give out from under her.

"You have me." He reiterated, scooping her up in his arms and laying her out on their bed.

Happy looked down at his little mate with hungry eyes as she panted through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She met his gaze with wild lust-laced eyes, wordlessly begging him for more. He quickly shed his clothes and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. He ripped into the packaging and rolled in down over his erection before joining Lucky on the bed.

He attacked her lips ferociously and he nudged her legs apart with his knee. She gasped against his mouth as he buried himself between her legs with a sharp snap of his hips. He pulled out slowly before driving himself back into her warmth again with a grunt. He loved the startled cries she made and the way her tits bounced with each of his powerful thrusts.

"Please, Happy, faster." Lucky pleaded.

Happy smirked and lifted her legs over his shoulders. He picked up his pace, eliciting delirious pleasured moans from Lucky's lips.

"Like that, baby?" He grunted.

She fisted her hands in the sheets and cried out, "Oh god, yesss!"

He felt her walls clenching around him and knew she was close to cumming again. Happy smirked, leaning back a little to reach around her thighs and rub her clit while slamming himself into her tight wet heat.

"Happy!" Lucky screamed loudly as her second orgasm ripped through her.

Happy pulled out and flipped Lucky over onto her hands and knees before taking her roughly from behind. He held her hips in a bruising grip as he rammed himself in to her. It wasn't long before he came hard with an animalistic roar.

When he withdrew from her, Lucky collapsed onto the mattress trembling and out of breath. He smirked to himself as he rid himself of the used condom and rejoined her on the bed. He pulled the blankets up over them and held her snuggled to his chest. She was asleep within seconds and he chuckled to himself. Everything about her was addictive and he knew he would never get enough.

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers, Phew! That was a long one. It was supposed to be two chapters, but I couldn't figure out where to split it so I kept it in tact and who doesn't like a little extra Happy lovin. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will revolve around the concert. I hope to have it posted by the end of the week.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Cheers,

MissAliVee


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days Lucky threw herself into her music and tried to put the whole Russian incident behind her. The thought of the two men from the music store still unnerved her, but she hadn't seen them since so she chalked it up to an odd one-time occurrence.

Happy, on the other hand, didn't take either event as lightly as she did. He became even more protective of her than before. He didn't even like her in the clubhouse when he wasn't around and he was reluctant to leave her in the protection of a prospect when he had to work late. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brothers, but he didn't think anyone would protect his Old Lady better than he could.

Lucky had tried to tell him he was overreacting, but a dark look had overtaken his face.

"You're mine. Not losing you." He told her firmly.

Lucky sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up into his intensely dark, scowling eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

Her words did little to reassure him.

Saturday rolled around and Happy was more than happy to be waking up in his own bed instead of the lumpy mattress at the clubhouse. Lucky was curled into his side with her head on his chest. He didn't want to move. Having her there just seemed so natural and comforting, like she was always meant to sleep beside him. It still blew his mind that she knew him, knew what he was, what he did and still loved him for him.

He trailed his fingers over her crow. Almost all of the scabbing had come off and it was healing nicely. The black of the crow stood out drastically against her pale skin, but the pops of color he had added just for her softened the overall look of the tattoo.

Lucky stirred at his gentle touch, shifting and furrowing her brow. She let out a low sleepy moan and opened her eyes. She smiled when her eyes focused on her mate, who was watching her with softened dark eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey." He ran his hand through her short hair, "Sleep okay?"

Lucky nodded, snuggling closer into his side, "What time is it?"

Happy looked over at the bedside alarm clock and sighed, "Time to get our asses out of bed if we want to make it to Ma's in time for lunch."

"Maybe you should call her and tell her we'll be there for dinner instead." Lucky smirked mischievously as she ran her hand down Happy's chest and stomach to wrap her fingers around his impressive morning wood.

Happy let out a pleasured hiss when she smeared the pearl of pre-cum on the tip of his cock with her thumb. She began pumping her small fist up and down his hardened length at a maddeningly slow and gentle pace. He bucked his hips involuntarily.

How could he say no to her when she literally had him in palm of her hand?

* * *

After an exquisite morning of unhurried sex, followed by a second round in the shower, Happy and Lucky finally headed out for Bakersfield. As soon as they arrived, Maria ushered Happy and Lucky through the house into the kitchen, which always seemed to be the real heart of the small home.

"Carolina is just out in the garden having her pre-dinner smoke." Maria explained heading straight for the stove.

"Do you need any help?" Lucky asked.

"Careful how you answer that, Tia." Happy warned jokingly. "Lucky's still a bit of a menace in the kitchen."

Lucky frowned and smacked his arm, "I'm getting better."

"Didn't say you weren't." Happy said smirking as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

Maria shook her head with a smile, knowing that her nephew had just inadvertently confirmed that there had been a change in his relationship with Lucky. Kissing Lucky was second nature to him now and Happy didn't realize what he had done until he spotted his mother leaning against the back doorframe looking at him with a wistful look pride and absolute joy written on her face.

He gave her a small, slightly embarrassed smile, "Hi, Ma."

"Oh mi hijo!" She exclaimed walking up to her son, cupping his face with both of her hands and looking into his eyes. " You took what you wanted?"

Happy nodded to confirm her thoughts.

"Good." She said kissing his cheek and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Ma," He said softly, looking over his mother's shoulder at his girl, who was smiling softly at him.

Carolina pulled back and held the tattooed man at an arms length, "So, when can I expect you two to tie the knot."

Lucky snickered behind them, causing Happy to shoot her a small glare before looking back at his mother, "Ma, isn't it a little early to be asking us to get hitched?"

"Nonsense. You've been living together for months." Carolina insisted

Happy pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "But we got together two weeks ago."

"Besides, Mama," Lucky started, coming to her Old Man's defense. "I doubt I can even legally get married without valid ID."

Carolina frowned, "I hadn't thought of that."

Lucky stepped towards the older woman and put her arm around her shoulder, chuckling at the overwhelmed look on the assassin's face. "I think we need to stop talking about weddings. Happy looks like he wants to make a run for it."

Carolina took a look at her son, laughed and nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"How have you been, Mama?" Lucky asked, changing the subject and guiding Carolina to sit at the table. "You look better."

"Oh, I am, mi hija. Put on ten pounds since I started smoking marijuana." Carolina told her proudly.

Maria nodded, wandering over to the table with a pitcher of lemonade, "She's eating more and keeping nearly all of it down now."

"That's great, Mama." Lucky smiled.

Carolina returned her smile, "I still have my bad days, but I'm feeling stronger."

* * *

After dinner, Happy stayed sitting at the table, watching in amusement as his mother and aunt tried to teach Lucky how to Salsa in the kitchen. He wasn't sure what prompted the sudden dance lesson, but he was enjoying the show.

Lucky seemed to be getting the steps, but she still made mistakes. She tried, hopelessly, to cover them up by twirling and shaking her hips over-dramatically. The three women laughed and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen his mother and aunt truly let loose and have fun. Lucky just seem to bring the joy out in them and if he was honest with himself, she made him happy too.

"Come on, Happy. Dance with your girlfriend." Carolina encouraged with a bright smile.

"Don't dance." He told his mother shaking his head.

Carolina scoffed at her son with a knowing smirk, "Liar."

She looked over at her sister and Lucky and smiled tiredly. Lucky was meant to be part of their family. She just knew it.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Too much excitement for an old lady." She announced.

Maria rolled her eyes, "If you're old, what does that make me, little sister?"

Carolina chuckled, but chose not to answer as she kissed her sister on the cheek, "Goodnight, Maria."

"Sleep well, Mama. We'll see you in the morning." Lucky told her, pulling her into a warm hug.

Happy moved to take his Old Lady's place and bid his mother goodnight, but before he could open his mouth, Carolina leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Come with me."

The old woman held out her hand to her son, who took it without question. She led him up to her small bedroom and he watched closely as she reached into the top drawer of her dresser. Carolina pulled out a small velvet box, opened it with a fond smile before snapping it closed again and handing it to her confused son.

"For when the time is right." She explained as he opened the box.

Happy instantly recognized his mother's engagement ring. The thin white gold band held a small round diamond in a six-pronged trellis setting. It didn't look like much, but the sentimentality behind it was immeasurable.

He remembered his mother telling him the story of how his father had scrimped and saved for nearly four months to get her that ring and how he had driven her out to Long Beach to propose on the beach as the sun set behind them. His mother loved that ring.

"Ma, I can't take this." He told her with a frown.

"You can and you will, mi hijo. I want Lucky to have it. I'm not telling you to ask her tonight, but I know eventually you'll want to give it to her," Carolina insisted.

Happy considered her words as he looked down at the antique ring. He closed the box and stuck it in his pocket. He pulled his mother into a hug.

"Thanks, Ma."

* * *

When Happy returned to the kitchen, Lucky and his Tia had finished washing the dishes from dinner. Lucky was putting things away and Maria was wiping down the counters. The Latin music was still playing softly in the background.

Maria blew out a tired sigh, "I think my sister had the right idea. I'm off to bed too. Happy, the guest room is all ready for you two. If you have to leave early, remember to lock up."

Happy nodded.

The older woman hugged Lucky and patted her nephew's cheek, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tia." Lucky and Happy said in unison before she disappeared from the kitchen.

Lucky winked at Happy and turned back to the dishes. She reached on her tiptoes to put a plate on a shelf in the cupboard, but she couldn't quite reach. Happy quickly moved behind her before she could break something. His body was flush with hers as he took the plate from her and put it on the appropriate shelf with ease.

Lucky blushed at his sudden proximity and whispered, "Thanks."

He pulled back and she turned around to face him. She was a little amused that he hadn't moved away completely; he had just stepped back. She gave him a small smile and he silently held out his hand to her. She took it giving his a curious look. He placed her hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist, flattening his palm against the small of her back. His free hand sought hers and brought their entwined fingers up so they were held over his heart. Lucky looked up into his obsidian eyes in wonder when he started gently swaying with her to the soft music flowing through the room.

Her smile brightened, "I thought you didn't dance?"

"Not for an audience." He explained.

Lucky leaned into him, "Just for me?"

"Just for you." He nodded, placing a kiss to the back of her hand still held in his.

"Didn't know the Tacoma Killer could be so romantic." She smirked softly.

"Tell anyone and they'll never find your body." Happy teased.

His Old Lady shook her head with a giggle, "Wouldn't dream of it. Can you imagine all the extra trouble I'd have fighting off the croweaters if they knew how amazing you really are?"

"I'll keep letting them think I'm just a grumpy asshole." He assured her.

Lucky smirked, "As long as they remember you're my grumpy asshole."

Happy grinned and pulled her tighter against him. He leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet, unhurried kiss, their tongues moving languidly against each other as they danced to the slow Latin beat.

* * *

"Happy, please, we need to get going and I can't finish my makeup with your hands on my tits." Lucky insisted, looking at her Old Man's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

The tattooed enforcer squeezed her breasts through the evening dress she was wearing and moved his hands down to grasp her hips, holding her against him as he nuzzled her neck, "Forget the concert."

"Not happening, Killer. I gave my word and it's for the kids. I can't be a no show just cause you want to keep me tied to our bed."

"Fine, but when we get home I can't guarantee the safety of that dress." He growled seductively against her ear.

Lucky chuckled and shook her head, "Beast."

"You love it." Happy smirked.

"I do. Now let me get ready." The little brunette insisted.

Happy kissed the side of her neck and backed off. It wasn't easy. She was so fucking beautiful, she always was but tonight was the first time he'd seen her all done up. Lucky's hair was a little over an inch long now and she had carefully curled it against her head, giving her the look of a movie star from the 1920s. She had chosen a midnight blue, shimmering evening gown that clung to her every curve. Thin straps supported a modest cowl neckline before crisscrossing over a plunging open back.

Happy didn't know what got him harder, the slit in her skirt that come up to her mid thigh, or the fact that, despite her formal dress, she was still proudly displaying his crow for all of Charming to see.

Two hours later, Happy was wondering why he bothered coming to the stupid fundraiser. Sure, he wasn't a stranger to getting roped into helping Gemma out during her various philanthropic adventures. Usually, that meant performing stupid little tasks, no drinking and playing nice with the pillars of the community. This time, he just had to pay the cover and endure some noise pollution.

He stood at the back of the outdoor amphitheater with Jax, Chibs, Gemma and Bobby, who had already performed his Elvis routine. Now they were all suffering through what seemed like an endless stream of awful bands and wannabe singers waiting for Lucky to take the stage. Happy reminded himself he was there for a good cause and to support his Old Lady. He'd stick it out for her, even if it felt like his eardrums were ready to bleed.

A kid with an accordion finished up on stage and Happy checked the program for the tenth time and sighed with relief when he realized Lucky was up next. Floyd, who was also acting as master of ceremonies, smiled brightly and clapped as he approached the center of the stage with a wireless mic in his hand.

"Thank you, Justin." He waited for the kid to clear the stage before he turned to the audience. "Our next performer is a wonderfully gifted violinist. She is here tonight, representing Teller-Morrow Automotive and SAMCRO: Miss Lucky!"

As Lucky stepped out onto the stage, Gemma nudged Happy, "She looks beautiful."

Happy nodded, "She always does."

He watched intently as his Old Lady took a deep breath and assumed her performance stance. Her fingers began to fly over the neck as she drew the bow across the strings with precision and grace. Happy didn't recognize the piece, but he wasn't overly familiar with classical music. All he knew was he didn't hate it.

Lucky slowed her pace and dragged her bow roughly over the strings, creating an almost electric guitar sound wail. She intermittently tapping her bow against the strings to set up a beat. To the crowd's amusement, she shifted from her classical intro into Yes's _Owner of the Lonely Heart. _Even Happy found the corners of his mouth turning upward, liking that she chose to cater to a wider audience and not just the classical music snobs.

He outright chuckled when Lucky shifted gears one more time, speeding up to an unbelievable speed to perform a portion of Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal. _It was obviously a difficult song to perform but, she played every note to perfection and she never missed a beat. With one final flourish of her bow, the medley ended and was met with a thunderous applause from the audience.

* * *

Lucky smiled brightly and took a graceful bow. Her chest heaved a little from the physical exertion that came with playing that fast. She scanned the audience and despite the bright lights shining in her eyes, she found her Old Man watching from the very back. She saw what she could only assume was a proud smirk on his face. She blew a kiss to the audience that was really meant for him, took a final bow and walked off the stage so Floyd could introduce the next act.

She had every intention of finding Happy and dragging him off into a dark corner. With the adrenalin in flooding her system, she wanted him now. She didn't think she could wait until they got home.

With her mind preoccupied with thoughts of her Old Man, Lucky never noticed the two individuals lurking in the shadows until she felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against the bare skin of her back.

* * *

Jones and Smith hid by the stairs behind the outdoor stage. There target was just finishing up on stage and the roar of applause indicated she'd be heading in their direction momentarily. There was no other way off the stage.

Smith spotted her first and came up behind her as she reached the bottom of the stair. He pressed his gun discreetly against the small of her back and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're coming with us." He hissed, noting the instant alarm that flooded her eyes.

He tried to force her forward, but she resisted. He could tell by the tension in her jaw she was considering her options. He had a feeling she was thinking of screaming or running. Neither option worked for them.

Jones, saw the look on her face and took matters into his own hands to get her to cooperate. He grabbed the next unfortunate person to come down the stairs. Lucky's eyes widened, as he snatched a little boy, probably no more than six years old and pressed his gun to the kid's temple.

"Scream or struggle and the boy's blood it on your hands, bitch!" He snarled menacingly.

Lucky looked at the terrified child and nodded consentingly, "I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him. Please."

"Move." Smith ordered, shoving her shoulder and forcing her forward.

Lucky stumbled on her heels, but quickly recovered as she followed as Jones led them to a grey cargo van.

Smith opened the back doors and gestured inside the van with his gun, "Get in."

"Let him go first." She demanded, despite knowing they had her dead to rights.

"Get in the fucking van!" Smith snapped, but Lucky held her ground.

Jones growled in frustration shoving the kid towards Smith before punching Lucky in the face. The force of the blow knocked her into the back of the van. Her head bounced off the metal floor with a sickening thud and her world went black.

"Stupid cunt." Jones muttered glaring down at the now unconscious girl.

He grabbed Lucky's legs and shoved them roughly into van to clear the back doors before he slammed them shut. He turned to Smith who was still holding onto the little boy. He grabbed the kid by the hair and wrenched him away from his partner.

Jones leaned in close to the boy's face, "Tell anyone about this and I'll come back and kill your entire family. Understand?"

The boy whimpered in pain and nodded as tears streaked down his little cheeks.

"Good. Get the hell out of here." Jones hissed, shoving the boy back towards the stage.

The assassins watched the kid run from them as fast as his little legs could carry him. Jones nodded to Smith and the partners climbed into the front of the van, quickly driving away before anyone could catch on to what they had just done.

* * *

Floyd had just introduced the final act of the night, the High School's concert band, and was standing in the wings to enjoy their performance when he noticed little Danny Harris trudge up the backstage stairs. His face was red, tears were streaming down his face and he looked frightened. Floyd quickly went to him and knelt before the child.

"What's wrong Danny?" He asked in a calming voice.

Danny sniffled and shook his head, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Floyd pressed gently.

"They said they'd hurt my family," Danny told him in a small voice.

Floyd's eyes widened in alarm, "Who said that?"

Danny shuffled his feet nervously, "The bad men."

Floyd put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "Danny, you can trust me, you know that right?"

The little boy nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Good. Now this is very important. Did the bad men hurt you, Danny?"

"One pulled my hair."

Floyd nodded, "Did he do anything else?"

The boy shook his head.

"Danny, I need you to tell me why the bad men would want to hurt your family?" Floyd asked carefully.

Danny took a deep shuddering breath, "Cause I saw them take her and they didn't want me to tell."

The elderly man furrowed his brow in concerned confusion, "Took who, Danny?"

* * *

Happy couldn't understand what was taking Lucky so long. Her act had been over for twenty minutes and she hadn't come to find him yet. He rolled his toothpick around in his mouth as his agitation grew. Where the fuck was she?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Floyd jog up to Bobby, which was quite a feat for the old man. Floyd face was a mask of panic and concern as he said something to the wild-haired son. Happy couldn't make out what was said over the music, but when Bobby turned to him, his own face mirroring Floyd's concern, the tattooed enforcer knew something wasn't right.

Bobby closed the short distance between him and the Tacoma Killer, catching the attention of the other Sons and Gemma, who closed in to hear what the SAMCRO treasurer has to say.

"Hap, its Lucky." Bobby said, struggling to find the words to explain the situation to his brother.

Happy's eyes darkened, masking the tumultuous dread twisting his gut, "What happened? Where is she?"

"She's gone."

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Readers, Yes, I know I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger and I'm going to make matters worse by saying I'm going on vacation to Europe for a month so this will be my last update until I get back. Please don't hate me. I promise, this story is far from over and I'll be spending some of my down time with a pen and my notebook.

I had a request from the last chapter to provide links to pictures of Lucky and her crow tattoo. I'm sorry if my descriptions seem a bit lacking. I guess Lucky is physically based on dubstep violinist Lindsey Stirling, before she dyed her hair red. I've also included a youtube link to the Alex DePue's violin medley that I based Lucky's concert performance on. Please see the links below and I hope this will help clear up any confusion and give you a better idea of where my head is at with this story.

Lucky/Lindsey Stirling: /blog/2013/10/16/geekssential-3-lindsey-stirling/#.VWpvgFxViko

Lucky's Crow: gallery/17947031/Crow-with-roses-Tattoo-sketch-water-colordesing

Lucky's Concert Performance: watch?v=-5K13_Rt1M

Thanks to everyone for your continued support.

Please review and I will be back at the beginning of July.

All my love,

MissAliVee


	14. Chapter 14

"You want to tell me why we're not just putting a bullet in the back of the girl's head?" Smith questioned as Jones pulled the van up in front of an old abandoned barn on the outskirts of Charming.

Jones smirked, "Where would be the fun in that?"

Smith frowned at his partner, "This job has nothing to do with fun. If we don't kill her, the client is going to send someone after us."

Jones rolled his eyes and opened the driver's side door, hopping out onto the dirt and gravel road, "Whether we kill her now or in a few hours isn't going to make much of a difference. I deserve a little playtime with her as payback for all the trouble the bitch has caused us."

Smith's frown deepened as he climbed out of the passenger side and met Jones by the back doors, "What about the bikers? Don't you think they'll be looking for her?"

"They're hardly an intelligent operation, Smith," Jones scoffed. "She'll be dead and we'll be long gone before they even come close to finding this place." Jones assured him, pulling open the back doors to the van.

Smith didn't look so convinced as he looked at the unconscious girl lying inside the van. As he let out a slow breath something caught his eye, or rather the lack of something.

"Jones, where's the tarp?" He asked turning to his partner.

The blonde turned to him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean where's the fucking tarp?" Smith repeated in exasperation.

Jones surveyed this inside of the van and swore under his breath, "We must have left it at the motel."

Smith narrowed his eyes on his partner, "We?"

"Fine. I must have left it at the motel," Jones shrugged. "Help me with the girl and go get it."

Smith glared at his partner, "Why am I getting it?"

"Do you want to be here while I'm fucking the girl up? You got twitchy and left last time." Jones asked with a knowing smirk.

Smith knew Jones had a point; he didn't really want to see what Jones had in store for the girl.

"Fine." Smith huffed.

"You might want to get some bleach while you're at it," Jones suggested with a smirk as he reached for one of Lucky's ankles and dragged her limp body roughly towards them. "I'm going to be making one hell of a mess."

Smith inwardly cringed as Jones hauled her slight weight over his shoulder and strode confidently towards the barn. Smith trailed after him, still not entirely comfortable with wasting time instead of just getting the job over and done with.

* * *

Jax ran a hand over his face as he watched Chibs and Bobby trying desperately to keep their resident psychopath calm. At least the kid who witnessed her abduction was smart enough to check out the kidnappers' license plate and had come through with a partial number, and the make and color of the van. Juice was running all the info against hacked DMV records and Jax prayed it would be enough to give them something to go on.

He stepped away from his brothers when his phone rang, answering with a grim, "Yeah?"

Happy was going out of his mind with worry for his missing Old Lady and rage against the men who took her. Chibs and Bobby knew how volatile he was at the moment and that there were only two things that would settle the killer down: his Old Lady and a lot of blood on his hands; neither of which they were able to offer their distraught brother at the moment.

"I shouldn't have let her out of the fucking house." Happy hissed under his breath as he paced the parking lot like a caged tiger.

Bobby shook his head, "This isn't your fault, brother. You didn't know this was going to happen."

Happy stopped to glare at the wild-haired son, "I should have. I knew those assholes were in town. I knew they were up to something. I let my guard down and they fucking took her."

"We're gonna find her, Hap, and we'll make the bastards pay," Chibs tried to assure him. "But you have to calm down. You'll do the wee lass no good if you lay your bike down trying to get to her just cause your head ain't on straight. Pull it together man."

The tattooed enforcer scowled knowing the Scot was right.

The three Sons looked up as Jax snapped his phone shut and jogged back in their direction, "Let's go. Juice tracked down a van matching the kid's description registered at the Slumberland Motel on Pine Street. He's gonna meet us there with Tig and the prospects."

Before Jax could finish, Happy was already on his bike tearing out of the parking lot in the direction of the motel. The rest of the Sons were only seconds behind.

* * *

Somewhere in the deep recesses of her unconscious mind, Lucky dreamt of a large shadowy figure. The figure was familiar, distinctly masculine and authoritative. She experienced brief memory flashes of a mustache, a uniform, a tattoo and deep blue eyes that matched her own.

Something about him put her at ease as a deep voice rang out in her head, "Come on, soldier, I know you have more fight in you than that."

Lucky felt like a small child again, as she heard herself whine, "But, Daddy…"

"No buts. What have I always told you?" Her father's voice asked.

"Your greatest strength is your enemy underestimating yours." Lucky recited like she felt she had done hundreds of time before.

Lucky could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "That's my girl. Now be strong and remember what I taught you."

Lucky woke to a sharp stinging slap across the face. Her head was killing her and she didn't need a mirror to tell there was swelling around her left eye.

She quickly realized she was in an old barn and her hands were bound over her head, looped over a large metal hook, which was suspended from a large wooden crossbeam by a thick-looking chain. The balls of her bare feet barely touched the dirt floor, putting her completely at the mercy of her captor.

"Wakey, wakey, Princess." Jones taunted waving his hunting knife in front of her face. "It's playtime."

Lucky resisted the urge to growl at her captor, "Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?"

"I'm hurt you don't remember me, Princess. We had so much fun last time." Jones held his heart mockingly. "No matter, we have plenty of time to make new memories."

Lucky shuddered as he ran the cold steel of his hunting knife up her thigh. She closed her eyes in embarrassment as Jones used the sharpened blade to methodically slice through the side seam of her evening dress. As he cut through the thin straps at her shoulders the ruined material fell away. Since the dress had a built-in bra this left Lucky in her matching blue thong and nothing else.

Jones kicked her dress away and leered at her exposed body, "Much better." He palmed one of her breasts roughly, "Just as I remembered."

Lucky narrowed her eyes at the blonde man, "My Old Man will kill you for touching me."

Jones laughed, "I'd like to see him try."

He twisted one of Lucky's nipples painfully. The small brunette winced, but didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. Jones slid his hand almost lovingly down her flat stomach, smirking as Lucky sucked in a breath in a weak attempt to pull her skin away from his exploratory fingers.

"Relax, Princess. You know you're not going to make it out of here alive this time." He forced his hand between her clenched thighs and stroked her dry sex through her thong. "Why not enjoy your last moments? We could have some fun together if you promise to play nice."

Lucky shut her eyes and ground her teeth against the unwanted touch, "Go fuck yourself, asshole!"

"Such language from such a pretty mouth," Jones tsked mockingly, smirking as he pulled his hand away from the juncture of her legs. "I think I'd rather hear you scream first anyways."

Lucky's sapphire eyes flew open and she hissed through the pain as Jones dragged his hunting knife diagonally down her thigh leaving an angry six-inch long wound. She felt the sickening warmth of her own blood ticking down her leg. She felt the bile rise in the back of her throat as she realized this was only the beginning of what he had in store for her.

Jones grasped the cut in his large hand and squeezed tightly to inflict more pain on his small captive, "Don't fight it. Scream for me, Princess."

When all he got from Lucky was a dagger-filled glare, he moved behind her and slashed his knife along her back from the top of her right shoulder to her left hip. Lucky gasped, and tears welled in her wide eyes, but she wouldn't give the blonde hitman the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Scream, you little bitch!" Jones snarled in frustration as he cut her again and again.

Lucky maintained her silence as he tore into her flesh. She tried to focus on thoughts of Happy. She forced herself to be strong and believe he would find her, even as tears streamed down her face and her blood dripped and pooled on the barn's dirt floor beneath her feet.

* * *

Juice, Rat, Phil and Tig were already at the motel when Happy pulled up with the others not far behind him. The tattooed Son's eyes narrowed when he saw the grey cargo van parked in the lot. Before he could go charging in guns blazing, Juice grabbed his arm.

"She's not there, Hap," Juice tried to explain to his irate brother. "Van pulled in about fifteen minutes ago. There's only one guy with dark hair. He's inside room number four."

Happy nodded in understanding and pulled his glock from the back of his jeans. He waited with the rest of the Sons until he heard the motel room door squeak open. Happy immediately recognized the shorter man he had seen following Lucky outside Floyd's music shop as he stepped out from the motel room carrying a large clear plastic tarp in his arms.

Happy crept towards the van, ducking low behind the sedan parked next to it. He waited until the man walked around to the back of the van, juggling the tarp awkwardly as he opened the back doors. Happy stealthily maneuvered himself behind the dark-haired man, who was too focused on fumbling with the tarp to notice the impending threat. He stiffened instantly when Happy pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of the hitman's neck.

"Get in." Happy ordered with a deadly snarl as he forced the man into the back of the van and climbed in after him.

Bobby and the prospects maintained a lookout as Jax, Chibs, Juice, and Tig had swarmed the van, Tig sliding into the driver's seat as the others clambered into the back with Happy and his hostage, shutting the double doors behind them.

Happy leveled Smith with a blood chilling glare, "Where is she?"

Smith remained silent and met his gaze in an act of brave stupidity. Happy growled in frustration and used the side of his gun to bitch slap Smith across the face, effectively busting the hitman's lip and almost instantly bruising the side of his face.

"Where is she?" Happy ground out again.

When Smith defiantly kept his mouth shut, Happy was about to hit him again when Jax stopped him.

Jax nodded to Juice and Chibs and ordered, "Search him."

The VP and Intelligence officer patted Smith down thoroughly and came up with a wallet, knife, gun and cell phone. Without needing to be asked, Juice opened the phone and scrolled through the caller history.

"There's only one number that keeps reoccurring. Might be his partner." Juice suggested as he held the phone out to Jax.

Jax took the phone and hit redial and put the call on speaker.

* * *

The girl was tougher than Jones remembered. She had passed out from the pain rather than giving in and screaming for him. But he was far from done with her. The very sight of her covered in blood, hanging limply from her bindings, completely vulnerable and weak had him hard. He was licking his lips, admiring his handiwork, when his phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts. He frowned, pulled off his latex gloves, and walked outside to answer it.

"Smith? What the fuck is taking you so long? The bitch is bleeding all over the place. I need that damn tarp or there's gonna be a shit-ton of cleanup to do." Jones hissed into his phone.

There was a moment of silence before a low growl vibrated through the phone. Jones furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Smith?" He asked again.

"Where's the girl?" Jax demanded, his own anger leaking into his voice.

"Who the fuck is this? Where's Smith?"

"He's alive, for now. Where's the girl?" Jax asked again.

"Oh she's here with me, but I'm not done playing with her yet." Jones smirked.

Happy snatched the phone from Jax, "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Jones laughed darkly, "Ah, the boyfriend I presume. A little too late for that, I'm afraid. I think I'll do whatever I want to her. You know your girl has some really nice tits. I might just take one with me as a souvenir."

"When we find you, I'm going to rip you apart!" Happy promised, barely containing the murderous rage welling up inside him..

"And in the meantime I'm going to enjoy making her scream," Jones said matter-of-factly. "I think I might fuck her bloody. I know its against the rules, but there's just something about a tiny crying woman covered in blood that gets my dick hard."

Happy was ready to lose it, "You sick son of a bitch!"

Jones continued as if he hadn't heard Happy's outburst, "I'm going to make her beg me to kill her and I promise she'll be dead long before you get here."

* * *

Lucky kept her eyes shut, feigning unconsciousness when she heard Jones' phone ring. She waited until she heard the sound of his footsteps moving away from her before she slowly opened her eyes. He was outside and she was alone in the barn.

The male voice she heard in her dream, that she was now certain belonged to her father, rang out in her head once more, "This is your chance."

Lucky realized this might be her only shot to escape.

She mentally numbed herself against the pain radiating through her body and looked up at the hook above her head. She inched her fingertips around the hook to get a better grip. Keeping her body as rigid as possible to prevent swinging, she mustered all of her core strength and curled her small body up to lock her legs around the chain suspending the hook. She quickly unhooked her bound wrists and curled herself upright to grip the chain with her hands as well as her legs. Lucky awkwardly shimmied up the chain as quietly as she could.

She managed to haul herself up onto the crossbeam, ignoring the way the weathered wood dug into her arms and inner thighs as she half crawled, half scooted her way over to the hayloft. She swore to herself if she ever made it out of this alive and somehow got her memories back, she'd track down her strip-aerobics studio and kiss the instructor.

She held her breath and waited a beat to make sure she hadn't been heard. Satisfied Jones wasn't coming after her, Lucky crept low amongst the musty, rotting hay bales. She nearly cried with relief when she spotted a rusty old sickle hanging on the back wall. She hastily used it to slice away the ropes binding her wrists. She looked down at the old, but still very sharp, farm tool. It felt heavy and alien in her tiny hand, but she felt safer knowing she wasn't completely defenseless.

Lucky hugged the wall and tip toed down the stairs. She prayed to any god that would listen that the stairs wouldn't creak and give her position away. Safely on the ground floor, she suddenly realized there was only one way out. She had to get past Jones.

He was still outside on the phone, but by the sound of things, he wasn't talking to someone he liked very much. She could hear the antagonizing sneer in his voice and found herself shivering involuntarily.

She heard him say "…I promise she'll be dead long before you get here."

Lucky's eyes widened. Like hell she would be! She wasn't going down without a fight.

While the blonde man was still distracted on the phone, Lucky snuck up behind him, her impromptu weapon at the ready. She raised the tool up and brought plunging down into his upper back. Jones howled in pain, dropping his phone as blood poured from the wound. Lucky held firm to the little farm tool, inadvertently ripping it from his back as he whirled around to turn on her.

"You little bitch!" Jones roared as he swung back to punch her in the face again.

Lucky was just that little bit faster, ducking his arm and dragging the hooked blade deeply across the back of one of Jones' ankle, severing his Achilles tendon. She dropped the weapon and took off running as her kidnapper cried out and dropped to the ground, cursing and grasping frantically at the heavily bleeding, gaping wound in his ankle.

The adrenalin pumping through her veins helped her ignore the way the rough ground dug into the soles of her bare feet as she ran for her life. She had no clue where she was heading, but she figured she stood a better chance of make it out of this whole fucked up situation if she could make it to the woods surrounding the abandoned farm. Anything was better than sticking around and waiting for the blonde psychopath to kill her.

As she reached the edge of the forest, she heard him fire off a couple shots in her direction before a pain like she had never experienced before ripped though her body.

* * *

Happy and the other Sons shared a concerned look as they listened to the small skirmish on the other end of the phone. He felt his heart sink to his stomach when they heard gunshots ring out before the line went dead.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got back from Europe last week and promptly got sick. I have a hard time writing when I have a sinus cold. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I left you with another bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise you won't have to wait another month for the next chapter.

Thanks for your patience and continued support.

Please review

All the best,

MissAliVee


	15. Chapter 15

Happy growled and tossed the phone back to Jax. His hand went straight to his waist, pulling his knife from its sheath. With a quick nod, Chibs and Juice had Smith restrained against the inside wall of the van. The tattooed assassin took a small bit of pleasure seeing the flash of terror in the kidnappers eyes as he closed in on him. Happy leaned in close, bringing the sharpened tip of his blade up and holding it only a hair's breadth away from the dark-haired man's eye.

"Where did you take her?" Happy hissed menacingly, rage dominating his seemingly soulless black eyes.

The Sons could tell the kidnapper's confidence was fading, as if finally understanding the severity of the situation he was in, but still Smith said nothing. Happy gave a slight shrug and eased forward, slowly driving his blade into the center of Smith's eye. He made sure to twist the knife ever so slightly to draw out the pain as much as possible. Smith screamed in agony, writhing against the hands restraining him.

Happy stilled his hand, blade still embedding in Smith's eye, "Listen to me, motherfucker, you're doing to die today. How you go is up to you and how helpful you are. I suggest you start talking. Where did you take her?"

Smith finally realized he was truly fucked. His resistance was just a product of his military training. It wouldn't save him now. His best-case scenario at this point was a quick and clean bullet between his eyes. Besides, it wasn't like he was honor-bound to protect Jones. If anyone had it coming, it was that crazy piece of shit.

"There's an abandoned barn three miles outside of Charming to the North. Far end of Sunny Glen Road." Smith relented.

Happy looked up at Tig who nodded, having already snagged the van keys from Juice. As his brother started up the van, Happy pulled his knife with Smith's eye. He wiped the blood and optic fluid on the kidnapper's pants and tucked it back into the sheath at his waist. He sat back and waited, grinding his teeth and praying it wasn't already too late for his Old Lady.

* * *

Lucky all but collapsed at the base of a tree next to a small ravine. She could barely hear the slow trickle of water over her heartbeat rapidly pounding in her ears. She panted heavily trying to regain her breath. Her lungs were burning so badly, her eyes had filled with tears.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and reached over her left shoulder. She fought back a pained whimper when her fingertips ran over the quarter-sized bullet wound in her upper back.

She had no clue where she was, but she knew she couldn't afford to stop moving for long. There was no telling how far behind her Jones was, but she wasn't sticking around long enough to find out.

She forced herself back to her feet. The soles of her feet were cut and bleeding from the rough ground. She knew she was leaving a trail of blood from her various cuts and footprints behind her. She might as well be leaving a trail of breadcrumbs. Even slowed down by the damage she had done to his ankle, Lucky realized Jones would find her eventually if she didn't change tactics.

She looked down at the running water in front of her and heard her father's voice in her head again, "Use the water to cover your tracks."

Lucky didn't think twice. She stepped down into the cool water, which came up to the middle of her shins, and took off running again.

* * *

Jones couldn't believe he let the cunt get the jump on him. He had a gash in his back and his left foot was a useless hunk of dead weight thanks to her. He still didn't know how she managed to get out of her bindings, but it didn't really matter now. He was going to hunt her down and make her pay dearly. She may have a head start, but she couldn't outrun his years of tracking experience or the Kriss submachine gun he had strapped to his back.

He grunted through the pain, dragging his foot, which he had had to wrap up in a makeshift splint, and followed the girl's bloody trail into the woods. He tracked her to the edge of a small ravine and cursed under his breath when he realized her trail had gone cold. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she had continued on in the water to mask her trail, but the question was which way did the little bitch go?

Jones took a gamble on the direction leading even further away from the abandoned barn. He didn't think the girl would ever risk going back there while he was on her tail. But instead of following the shallow riverbank, Jones cut into the trees, heading straight for the hill. He was hoping to take advantage of the higher ground to spot her and cut her off before she could get too far ahead of him.

A dark grin overtook his face as he fantasized about the pain he would inflict on her. He would make her pay for crippling him.

* * *

When the Sons pulled up at the barn, Happy flew out of the back of the van, his gun drawn, ready to rain hell down on the other kidnapping bastard. He stormed into the barn, but there was no sign of either Jones or his little mate. His blood ran cold as his eyes landed on a substantial pool of blood below a large metal hook and chain suspended from the barn's main wooden cross beam. Lucky's ruined evening dress was balled up on the ground with her heels next to the crimson stain. She had been there. She had been stripped and bled for the twisted amusement of the asshole who had taken her from him.

Happy practically shook with rage as he stalked back outside and rejoined his brothers. Chibs was kneeling just outside the barn entrance. Beside him was a smaller puddle of blood and a series of prints in the dust and gravel.

Without needing to be asked Chibs began reading the scene out loud for his brothers.

"She got him here. Large sized combat boots were pacing. His feet went out from under him." The Scot motioned towards a large void in the dirt before nodding at the blood. "I reckon that shit it his. She must have attacked him before taking off in that direction," He pointed towards the woods. "She's barefoot. The boot prints follow hers, but at a much slower pace, like the fucker is dragging a leg. She must have got him good."

Happy felt a momentary flare of pride that his Old Lady would fight so hard, but the look of concern on Chib's face when he looked up at the rest of the Sons had an instantly sobering effect, "Wee thing is trailing blood. She must be hurt really bad. We have to get to her quickly or we could lose her to blood loss."

The tattooed enforcer took on an even darker look and sprinted off in the direction Chibs had pointed in. He had to find Lucky. He couldn't lose her like this.

Jax quickly scrambled to coordinate his troops.

"Chibs, Tig you're with me. Bobby, Juice, stay with the prospects and keep an eye on that other piece of shit!" He yelled over his shoulder as he took off after his SAA with Chibs and Tig right behind him.

* * *

Lucky stumbled along through the water. She was wet, cold and weak from blood loss. She didn't know how much longer she could keep running like this. She would have given anything to be back home, curled up in bed with Happy, warm and safe in his arms.

She shivered violently. She didn't want to die like this; naked and afraid in the middle of a fucking forest. There was so much she still wanted to do with her life. Before she'd been taken, she had started to dream about a future with Happy. It was admittedly an unconventional life, but she knew it would never be lacking in passion or love.

She had come to the conclusion weeks ago that she wanted to be a mother. She didn't know how Happy felt about having kids, but she knew she didn't want to have babies with anyone else. Deep down, she knew that, as long as it was in his power, he'd give her anything she asked for just to make her happy.

The small brunette found herself smiling at the thought of a miniature Killa. Her smile fell into a look of pure determination. She had to keep going. She had to keep fighting. She had to survive first and then see the bastards who wanted her dead put in the ground before she could even think about babies with Happy's eyes.

Lucky trudged on, following the water until the creek bed dried up into a thick mud pit. She hesitated, unsure of her next move. Something about the mud had her thinking back to something her father had once told her. She willed the thought forward eyes widening as she latched onto the memory.

She could heard his voice inside her head asking her, "Injured and stuck behind enemy lines, how do you temporarily stop the bleeding?"

A light bulb went off in Lucky's head and she whispered to herself, "Mud."

In a split second decision, Lucky dove into the mud pit. She quickly covered herself from head to toe knowing the mud would temporarily seal her wounds and slow her bleeding while also providing her with some much needed camouflage. Her pale skin stood out drastically against the dark green foliage.

Lucky emerged from the pit looking like a small mud beast. Satisfied with her coverage, she took a moment to think. She quickly made the tactical decision to double back through the higher terrain. She knew she couldn't run indefinitely and with her hunter slowed down by his ankle injury, she thought she could out maneuver him. It was also probably the last thing anyone would think she'd do.

With one last steadying breath, Lucky ducked back into the trees, hoping against all hope that she wouldn't run into her blood-thirsty kidnapper before she had the chance to get to a road and flag down a passing vehicle for help.

* * *

Jax, Chibs and Tig managed to catch up to Happy before he got too far ahead of them. Tig and Chibs were puffing a bit and mentally swearing that they were going to quit smoking and try to lose some weight. Jax just kept his eyes focused on his SAA who was silently simmering with rage as he tore through the trees a few steps ahead of them following Lucky's blood trail. All the Son's were praying they wouldn't find her broken body at the end of that trail.

As they approached a small ravine, Chibs dropped to his knee near the water's edge and smirked, "That's a smart, lass."

"What?" Tig asked.

Chibs looked up at his brothers, "She's taken to the water to make it more difficult to track her."

Jax frowned, "Any idea which way she went?"

"Not sure, brother," Chibs shook his head. "Left would take her right back to the barn, right heads towards that hill," He nodded to the right to clarify the direction he was talking about. "She probably wouldn't double back with that creep hunting her, but in the small case she does, she'll run into the Bobby and Juice and they'll call us. We should go right to cover our bases."

The others nodded in agreement and continued on hugging the edge of the water as they headed towards the hill.

* * *

Jones cursed his choice to take the rougher terrain to the hill. His fucked up ankle just slowed him down even more than it had on flatter ground. He didn't know how he was going to catch up with the girl at this rate. As much as he wanted to destroy her and make her beg for death, even he had to accept his limitations.

There was still a very good chance she would die of blood loss or exposure. There was no way a little princess like her could survive in the wilderness naked, injured and lacking necessary provisions. It wouldn't be as satisfying, but it might be enough to get the client off his ass. He'd just have to find the body and call it in.

Jones reached the side of a small jutting plateau a few feet above a small clearing and he couldn't believe his eyes. He ducked behind the outcropping as four men in leather vests stalked through the trees with a definitive sense of urgency. He recognized the scary looking tattooed one leading the charge and frowned. How had they caught up to him so quickly? His frown deepened when he realized they had Smith. His partner must have talked. He had hoped Smith would have had more spine than that. Jones made a mental note to kill Smith… if he wasn't already dead by the hands of the Sons.

The Son's hadn't seen him yet, so Jones waited until all four of them were out in the open of the small clearing before stepping out from behind the outcropping and making his presence known with his weapon at the ready.

"Hold it right there!" He ordered, smirking as he took the Sons by surprise.

They froze when they found themselves staring down the barrel of Jones' large submachine gun. Happy recognized him but he didn't have to confirm whom they were dealing with. One look at the blonde man's splinted ankle confirmed he was the other man who had taken Lucky.

"Drop your weapons!" Jones ordered again.

Jax, Chibs, Tig and Happy shared a look. They knew they had no chance against the powerful weapon. They were all packing handguns. Even if they got a few rounds out, they'd be looking at multiple casualties before they could drop the bastard. Jax nodded and they Sons reluctantly surrendered their weapons, tossing them on the ground in front of them.

* * *

Lucky heard a shout up ahead and instinctively dropped to her stomach to hide amongst the underbrush. She army-crawled through the bushed, propelling herself forward with her forearms and knees towards the sound of angry voices. She reached the back edge of a small plateau and her heart leapt to her throat when she saw Happy, Jax, Chibs and Tig being held at gunpoint by the maniac who had tortured her only hours before.

She had to do something. She was already in position behind Jones, the plateau giving her a height advantage of about three feet. She was pretty sure if he knew she was there he would have already tried to shoot her, so the element of surprise was still on her side.

Lucky scanned the ground for a large rock. Her fingers curled around the smooth surface of a stone the size of a football. With a deep steadying breath, she crept forward again with the stealth of a panther stalking her prey… ready for the kill.

* * *

"Where's my Old Lady?" Happy growled.

There was a slight movement in the underbrush on the raised plateau behind Jones. Happy saw it out of the corner of his eye, but kept his eyes focused on the blonde bastard who had tortured his girl.

Jones met Happy's deadly glare with one of arrogant indifference, "So your the little bitch's boyfriend? I'm going to enjoy making you watch as I rip her little body to pieces."

Again, Happy saw movement and this time he ventured a side-glance at his brothers. It looked like they had seen it too, but maintained their furious glares at the clueless blonde man in front of them. Jones was too involved in his rant to notice that something was behind him.

Jones smirked darkly, "I don't give a fuck about the contract anymore. I'm going to kill her because I want to. She'd been more trouble than she's worth."

All of the Sons' eyes widened in stunned surprise when a small brown figure launched itself from the ground cover with a feral cry and brought a rock smashing down on Jones' skull. Jones never saw it coming. His body dropped to the dirt with an earthly thud, his weapon clattered away from his hands as he fell.

* * *

Lucky kicked her kidnapper in the side for good measure and spat, "Sorry to be such a pain in your ass, dickhead!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I'm finally feeling better and I'm over my jet lag. I've got one more week off before my new contract kicks in so I'm going to try and get some more writing done, but I'll admit it has been a little difficult to stay motivated when its so hot. Anyways, enough of my rambling.

Read and review… you now the drill.

Till next time,

MissAliVee


	16. Chapter 16

The muddy little creature snatched Jones' weapon off of his body, reset the safety and held it out to Jax to take as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It took him a moment to snap out of his stunned haze and accept the submachine gun from her. She nodded in thanks before running an exhausted hand over her face, wiping away as much dirt as she could.

The sight of her tired little smile had Happy rushing to pull her into his arms.

"Lucky," He breathed almost in disbelief, closing his eyes as he cradled her head against his chest.

Lucky fought back a pained wince and chuckled lightly, "Happy, you're getting mud all over you."

"Don't care. Thought I'd lost you," He whispered.

The little brunette pulled back to look her Old Man in the eyes, "If the reaper really wants to dance with me he'd gonna have to play a song I like."

Happy smirked, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers, just happy to have her back.

"What's with the mud anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Survival tactic. Temporarily stops blood loss and provides camouflage." She explained briefly.

Tig raised an eyebrow at that, "Isn't that a basic training thing?"

Lucky nodded, "I think so." She tapped the side of her head, "Had a few more memories return."

She really didn't feel like talking anymore. The adrenalin was rapidly draining from her system and she felt herself weakening by the second. Chibs seemed to notice before any of the others and instantly went into medic mode.

"Lucky, Luv, are you alright?" The Scot asked hurrying to her side.

She shook her head, "Not really. The mud stopped the bleeding for now, but the sooner I get clean the better. Probably going to need stitches. Pretty sure there's a bullet in my back too."

Chibs nodded with a frown, "Let get you out of here then."

Happy slipped off his kutte and held it out for Lucky to put on and cover her chest. She was beyond caring that she was virtually naked in front of her Old Man and his brothers, but was still grateful for the caring gesture.

"What do we about him?" Tig nodded to Jones.

"He still have a pulse?" Jax asked somewhat indifferently.

Tig nodded, "Yup. Still breathing."

Happy's eyes darkened with a maliciousness glint, "Good."

"Chibs, take this," Jax handed the his VP the gun and turned back to Tig. "Help me with him."

Lucky let out a surprised yelp when Happy scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her back in the direction of the barn. She looked back over her shoulder to see Tig help Jax haul Jones onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry. She sighed and buried her face in the side of Happy's neck, letting his scent soothe her.

"No sleeping yet, baby girl. Not until Chibs check you out and gives you the okay to go home," Happy warned her gently.

Lucky nodded, but found it hard to keep her eyes open. She was so tired.

* * *

It was after dark when they finally made it back to the barn. The Juice, Bobby and the prospects ran towards them the instant they broke through the tree line.

"You want me to take her?" Phil offered.

The tattooed enforcer shook his head, refusing to let her go.

Instead, Phil and Rat made themselves useful by taking Jones from Jax and dragging him into the barn to be strung him up in the barn next to his partner. The kidnappers could wait. Lucky was everyone's primary concern at the moment.

"You okay, Lucky?" Bobby asked gently.

Lucky cracked open a heavy eyelid and offered the wild-haired Son a soft smile, "I'll live."

Bobby returned her smile, "Good to have you back, sweetheart."

Chibs clapped Happy on the shoulder, "Take her round back and get her cleaned off. I'll get my kit and something to dry her off with."

"Do we have to take care of her here? Can't I take her home first?" Happy asked uncertainly.

Chibs nodded, "It would best if we get it done now. The lass has already lost a lot of blood and the longer that mud stays on her, the more likely she is to get an infection."

Happy frowned but nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was subject his Old Lady to a hose down in the middle of nowhere, but it couldn't be helped.

"Keep the boys out front. No one sees her but me and you," He insisted firmly.

Chibs nodded again in agreement. He completely understood where his brother was coming from. He'd be acting the same way if it was his Fiona was in Lucky's shoes.

"Of course, brother." Chibs reassured him. "It'll hurt like a bitch, but really get the water into her cuts. She'll be likely to bleed more, but it will be better for her in the long run."

Happy gave him one last curt nod before carrying Lucky around to the back of the barn. A bright security light illuminated the area making it easy for Happy to spot the hose and spigot, which were flush against the back wall of the abandoned building between an old worktable and a wooden bench.

The tattooed man gently placed Lucky on her feet, not missing the way she cringed when her batter soles connected with the rough ground. He carefully pulled his kutte from her shoulders, folded it in half and put it down on the table.

Happy spared his petite mate a quick glance before picked up the ancient looking hose. He turned the knob, thankful that the water had never been turned off when the barn had been left to rot. He slipped his fingers into the steady stream and cringed at the frigid temperature of the water.

He looked up at Lucky who was watching him intently, "Sorry, baby girl…"

"Just do it, Happy. A little cold water won't kill me and the sooner it's done the sooner Chibs can patch me up and we can go home." Lucky urged gently.

Happy sighed knowing she was right. He carefully turned the hose on Lucky, gut clenching with guilt when he heard her gasp. He watched helplessly as Lucky shivered and scrubbed her skin vigorously with her bare hands. The cold water clearly stung against her wounds and as the mud washed away, most of them reopened causing fresh crimson ribbons to trail down her pale skin. Happy gritted his teeth as he got his first look at the extent of the damage Jones had done to his girl.

Clean but cold; Lucky was relieved when Happy finally shut off the water. Her teeth were chattering when he cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and pressed a soft reassuring kiss to her lips.

"I'll be right back with Chibs." He told her, his voice soft and reassuring.

"Please hurry," The little brunette pleaded with a weak smile.

Happy kissed her once more before leaving her to sprint around to the front of the barn.

Chibs was already waiting with a blanket and his med kit at the ready. With a nod from the tattooed SOA, the pair headed back around the barn. The Scot wasn't entirely prepared for the sight of Lucky standing shivering and naked, save for a skimpy little thong, blood streaming from the bullet hole and various knife wounds marring her fair skin as she crossed her arms over her breasts in embarrassment now that she didn't have a layer of mud to hid behind.

"Shite!" He hissed to himself.

The girl was so small and sweet-natured. He didn't give a shit who she was before she showed up in Charming, she didn't deserve this. If for some reason Happy wasn't able to take care of the motherfuckers responsible, Chibs silently vowed he would gladly step in a pull the trigger.

"Hap, get that bench and drag it into the light," Chibs instructed as he wrapped the blanket around the trembling girl. "Pat dry, Luv. When you're ready I need you to straddle the bench. We'll start with your back, alright?"

Lucky nodded, thankful for the warmth the worn old blanket provided. She did as she was told and moved over to sit in the middle of the old wooden bench. She felt a slight shift behind her and heard the bench creak as it accommodated Chibs' weight. He wordlessly tugged the blanket down to survey the damage done to her back. She heard the snap of latex and looked over her shoulder as the Scottish medic pulled on a pair of gloves and his glasses.

Chibs caught her eye and offered her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I don't have anything to numb the pain, lass."

"Do what you have to, Chibsy. I just want to go home." She pleaded softly, gripping the edges on the bench in preparation for the pain she knew was to come.

Chibs smiled at her use of his rarely used nickname "I'll be as quick as I can, Luv." He turned to Happy, who looked a little lost as to what to do. "I need you to take off that filthy shirt and sit in front of Lucky to hold her steady, Hap. Gonna start with the bullet."

Happy silently pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the table with his kutte. He straddled the bench in front of his Old Lady holding her shoulders in a firm grip to immobilize her as Chibs dug into her upper back to retrieve the bullet. Lucky's eyes welled with tears, but to her credit she never made a noise louder than a soft whimper. The sound was still enough to tear at the hearts of both men.

Chibs pulled the slug free with an awful squelch. He quickly cleansed and stitched the up area. Next up was the long gash running diagonally from her shoulder to her hip.

"Need you to lean forward, Lucky, Luv," he instructed her gently. "This one's the biggest."

"That's what she said," Lucky snickered, leaning forward to rest her forehead on Happy's shoulder.

Chibs and Happy shared an amused look over her head before the Scot got back to work cleaning and stitching the angry looking slash across her back. All humor fled the small woman as she braced against the pain and forced herself to remain still for Chibs to work.

Happy held her against him with a gentle hand on the back of her neck. He stroked the nape of her neck soothingly with his thumb. He felt her tears dripping onto his shoulder and sliding down his chest but didn't give two shits. She could drench him with tears if she needed to get through this shit. He continued to hold her close as Chibs systematically worked his way through all of her wounds on her back, stomach, arms and legs.

Nine. There were nine cuts and one bullet. Happy memorized them all. Nine cuts and one bullet he planned to give back to Jones before tearing him to pieces.

"There we are, Luv. All done." Chibs smiled triumphantly as he finished stitching up the last cut on her thigh.

Lucky sighed and wrapped the blanket securely around herself. She stood gingerly from the bench, feeling like she'd been sitting for hours and her legs were made of rubber. Happy had her elbow firmly in his grasp to keep her steady as she lifted her leg over the bench and turned to face Chibs.

"Thanks, Chibsy." She pressed a kiss to the VP's scarred cheek.

Chibs shot her a teasing smile, "Anytime, but try not to make a habit of needing my services."

Lucky smiled back, "I'll try not to."

Chibs turned to Happy and handed him two prescription bottles, "Antibiotics, just in case, and oxy to help her sleep."

Happy nodded in thanks, not needing any further instructions, and slipped the little orange bottles into his pocket. He grabbed his dirty shirt and kutte from the table before effortlessly hoisting Lucky into his arms again. The trio walked back to the front of the barn where the rest of the boys were waiting.

"She okay?" Jax asked his SOA.

"Tired." Lucky said softly as Happy nodded.

Chibs chuckled from behind the couple, "She'll be fine. Bitched less than Tig, too, and she didn't have anything to ease the pain."

The boys shared a laugh as Lucky buried her face in the side of her Old Man's neck.

As the laughter died down Jax turned to Happy, "Following your lead here, brother. How do you want to handle this?"

Lucky wordlessly nuzzled his neck and Happy knew she just wanted to go home, "Gonna take her home first. I'll get my tools and pick up my bike on my way back."

The blonde president nodded in understanding, "Go ahead and get her settled, we'll wait on you brother."

"Phil! Rat! You're with me." Happy barked carrying Lucky over to the kidnappers' commandeered cargo van.

The prospects quickly followed the tattooed enforcer, sliding into the front seats as Happy eased his girl into the back. He climbed in after her and shut the back doors before pulling her carefully into his lap. He held her tightly against him as he leaned against the side of the van, almost afraid to let her go as he let his brain process just how close he came to losing her.

* * *

Despite his proximately, Lucky was still shivering by the time they got back to his house. He carried her straight from the van to the bathroom, completely ignoring the prospects, who wisely chose to wait outside. He set her down and stripped away her blanket before ushering her into a hot shower. He stripped away his boots and remaining clothes and joined her. Part of him was trying to soothe her and warm her up, another part needed to feel her skin against his to solidify the fact that she really was going to be okay.

When the color had returned to her cheeks, Happy shut off the water and helped her step out of the tub onto the bath mat. He grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet and dried her off like she was a small child, being extremely mindful of her stitches. He wrapped a towel around his waist and carried her into their bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed before he pulled out one of his clean t-shirts and a pair of her soft cotton panties out of their dresser. He helped her dress for bed and eased her under the covers before grabbing some clean clothes and redressing himself.

He left her alone momentarily to get her a glass of water and a dose each of the oxy and antibiotics Chibs had given him. Once she had taken the pills he took the glass from her and set it down on the bedside table.

He ran his fingers through her soft short hair, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

Lucky sighed as he pulled away, "You've got to go?"

He nodded, "Gonna have Phil stay with you."

He noticed that the oxy was already starting to take effect as her eyelids drooped heavily.

"When will you be back?" She asked sleepily.

"As soon as I can," Happy reassured her. "Gonna get some answers before I put those assholes in the ground."

Lucky sank down into the pillows, "Be safe."

"I promise." Happy kissed his exhausted Old Lady once more before heading towards the bedroom door.

"Happy?" She called out after him.

He paused and turned back to her, raising a questioning brow.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She said softly.

Happy stood still, not entirely sure how to respond to that. No. That wasn't true. He knew he should tell her she was his heart, that he would do anything to protect her because he loved her more than he ever thought he could love anyone, but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. Instead, Happy nodded and prayed she would understand. She smiled softly and he breathed a small sigh of relief. It was enough for now.

He stepped out of their bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. The lines of his face that had been so soft and gentle in the presence of his little mate, hardened instantly and the murderous look in his eyes returned with a vengeance.

He stepped out onto the front steps and waved in Phil from the van. The big man approached him cautiously.

"Stay with her and keep her safe." Happy snarled, belaying a very clear threat should anything happen to his girl while he was gone.

Phil didn't cower under the intense glare of the Tacoma Killer, which somewhat surprised Happy. Instead of fear, there was a look of pure determination in the young man's eyes.

"Yes, sir."

Happy nodded, a little bit impressed by the pair of balls the prospect had seemed to grown. He knew Lucky would be safe with Phil.

Without another word, Happy abandoned the gentle giant in the living room. He tore through the kitchen and out the back door, making a b-line for his storage shed sitting on the back corner of his property. He unlocked the padlock and slid the door open. Stepping inside, he reached up blindly for pull cord attached to a bare dangling light bulb. With a click, light filled the small space.

The shed was filled with hooks, chains, knives, spikes, medical implements, saws, thumbtacks, needles, hammers, a car battery with jumper cables and a surprisingly innocent-looking bottle of vinegar. It looked like a place a deranged serial killer would have called cozy.

A sinister grin split Happy's face. With all of his 'toys' spread out in front of him, it was just a matter of choosing which ones he wanted to play with.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that pushed me over the 200 mark. Keep them coming to keep me going. This is my last week off before I head back to work. Even though I know I'll be super busy prepping for season premiers, I promise to try and keep up with my posts and stick to a minimum of one update a week. Feel free to yell at me if I fall off the writing wagon :P

Please read and review… you know the drill.

All the best,

MissAliVee


	17. Chapter 17

The boys looked up as Happy's bike roared up to quiet dirt road. Rat was right behind him in the clubs black van. The pair had ditched Smith's grey van before they picked up Happy's Harley and made their way back to the abandoned barn.

Happy parked and killed his engine. He dismounted and barely spared his waiting brothers a glance before trudging to around to the rear of the black van and ripping open the back doors. Reaching in, he pulled out a duffle bag that clinked loudly as its metal contents scraped and gnashed against each other inside. The tattooed man smirked darkly and made his way into the barn.

The Sons had stripped Smith and Jones to their boxers and strung them up by their wrists to the same beam they had suspended Lucky from. Their toes barely scraped the dirt floor, teasing them with the relief their exhausted arms and shoulders desperately craved, but ensuring their feet would never actually support any of their weight. Hearing Smith pained groan sent a small thrill up Happy's spine. They both eyed him warily, neither having any misconceptions about being released. They realized had messed with the wrong man's girlfriend and he was going to make good on his promise to make them pay for it… it was only a matter of how.

Happy dropped his bag in front of them. Walking over to the side of the barn he dragged an old worktable into view. He bent down and unzipped the bag, reached inside and pulled out a large hunting knife with a serrated back edge. It glinted menacingly under the yellowed lighting in the barn. Happy placed it on the table with care before reaching back into the bag to pull out his next tool. A mallet, a pair of pliers, a hand-held acetylene torch, welding gloves, a handful of rags, a roll of duct tape and a bottle of vinegar joined the knife on the table.

Happy took his time meticulously arranging his tools on the table, leaving the captive men to wonder what he had in store for them. Lastly he pulled out a disposable coverall suit and a pair of rubber gloves, which he immediately pulled on. When he was ready he turned and stalked towards Smith, having already identified him as the weakest of the kidnapping pair.

Happy grabbed Smith roughly by the throat, forcing Smith to look into his furious eyes as he leaned into the dark-haired man's personal space.

"You know the deal. Talk and you die quickly." Happy ground out, barely containing his desire to squeeze the life from Smith's body.

Happy felt Smith's Adam's apple bob against his palm as he swallowed and nodded nervously. It was clear the tattooed man was psychotic and Smith's damaged eye was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Why her?"

"It was an anonymous contract," Smith rasped. "No names, just a folder with a picture and a daily schedule...money wired to an offshore account; half up front, half when the job was done."

"Shut up, Smith!" Jones tried to protest.

Smith tried to glare at his partner but Happy's grip on his neck made it impossible to turn his head, "Fuck you, Jones! We're dead men because you weren't happy enough with a clean hit. You had to 'play' with the girl."

Jones scoffed, "A hitman with morals, what a fucking joke. The client signed off on it… he didn't give a rat's ass how we took care of his little problem as long as she was dead and it didn't lead back to him."

"Enough!" Happy snarled, releasing Smith with a shove, causing the hitman's body to swing uncomfortably from his bindings.

Happy picked up rag and the roll of duct tape from the table and marched up to Jones. He ignored the spiteful looking the blonde man's eyes and punched him square in the jaw. Jones was stunned long enough for Happy to shove the dirty-looking rag in his mouth and seal it in place with strip of duct tape over his lips, effectively muting him.

The tattooed enforcer turned back to Smith who was watching him with the look of a defeated man who knew his end was drawing near. It wasn't a time to keep secrets.

"Contact?" Happy asked, knowing it was unlikely these men had any solid connection to their client.

Smith shook his head confirming Happy's suspicions, "Untraceable burner with a Beverly Hills area code."

"That where she's from?"

"Yeah, I think so," Smith nodded. "First time we took her, we ran her off the road after she left some studio in LA. She was heading for Beverly Hills… figured she was heading home."

Happy nodded. He already knew as much from talking to Jax about Lucky's encounter with Nikolai.

"Client say why he wanted her dead?"

Smith shrugged, "Didn't really ask, but he said something about her standing in his way. I doubt she did anything to provoke the hit."

Happy ran a tired hand over his face. His Old Lady was probably just an innocent young woman who pissed off a bad man just by existing. Part of him wished he could have met her first, and then none of this shit would have happened to her in the first place. Not that a girl from Beverly Hills would give a broke outlaw biker like him a second glance. He pushed those thoughts aside. Regardless of who she was and how they met, Lucky was his now and he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her again.

"Anything else I should know?" Happy asked, reached behind him for the glock tucked into his waistband.

Smith sighed, spotting the gun Happy now held at his side, "Our client's a vindictive son of a bitch. This won't end with us. He doesn't just want her dead, he needs her dead. If he finds out she's still alive, he'll try again. It won't be over until one of them is in the ground."

Happy nodded and muttered, "Thanks."

Without hesitation Happy brought his arm up and fired one well-aimed bullet into Smith's face, right between his eyes. He was true to his word and Smith's cooperation had earned him a quick and clean death.

Jones was another matter.

Happy left Smith's corpse to hang and turned his dark eyes on Jones. Whereas Smith was just doing his job and had wanted Lucky's death to be quick and painless, the blonde man was responsible for the terror and pain Happy's Old Lady has endured. The thought of Jones' hands on his Lucky, touching and torturing her for his twisted amusement, rekindled the intense hatred in Happy's gut.

His dark eyes blazed with the promise of pain and retribution as he stalked towards his remaining captive. Happy gripped a loose corner of the duct tape between his thumb and fingers and tore it away from Jones' face with more force than necessary. He didn't care about the skin or hair that ripped off with the silver tape or the muffled yelp Jones emitted around the rag still logged in his mouth. Jones coughed up the rag and shot a glare at Happy.

The tattooed Son just smiled darkly, "Your turn."

Happy turned back to his table to contemplate his choice of tools.

"I'm not telling you shit!" Jones spat venomously at Happy's back.

The corner of Happy's lips tugged upwards again, "Don't want you to talk." He picked up the serrated hunting knife and looked back over his shoulder at his next victim, "I want to you scream."

Jones' eyes widened marginally before they resumed their defiant glare, "I'd like to see you try."

Happy bit back a laugh and turned to face the blonde hitman, "Challenge accepted."

Happy casually walked up to Jones and slowly dragged the sharpened blade across Jones' thigh. The blonde winced and bit hit lower lip. Happy proceeded to slash at Jones' stomach and arms before turning his attention to the hitman's back. Cut for cut, Happy recreated the damage Jones' had done to Lucky's beautiful body.

He paused to pull out his glock once more and plant a bullet in Jones' upper back… the proverbial cherry on top of the Sunday. Jones' eyes flew open wide as white-hot misery tore through his back. A scream gurgled in his through and blood and spit dribbled down his chin as he chomped down harder on his lip in an attempt to stay strong and silent.

Happy stepped back to admire his bloody handiwork. Blood flowed down Jones' bare legs to pool beneath his feet. Jones' had broken out into a sweat trying to suppress his body's urge to scream in agony. He was shaking and Happy didn't think it would take much more to make Jones piss himself.

Happy stepped into Jones' personal space and growled inches away from the blonde's face, "Now you know the pain you put her through, but you're not done paying the price for touching what's mine!"

Happy replaced the knife on the table and picked up the mallet. He tested the weight in his hand as he walked back towards his victim. Without warning he swung back and brought it crashing into Jones' kneecap with a thunderous crack. This time Jones couldn't contain his howl of pain.

"You son of a biiiiiitch!" He squealed out as Happy used the mallet to obliterate he other kneecap.

Happy didn't waste any time moving on to smash both of the blonde man's elbows. Shattered bone fragments tore their way to freedom through Jones' bloody skin to jut out at awkward angles. For the hell of it, Happy gave Jones a little push to get his body swinging, knowing the weight of the hitman's own body on his decimated joints would cause the muscle barely holding his arms together to burn and tear.

Happy licked his lips, delighting in Jones' torment, before turning back to his table of tools. He swapped out his rubber gloves for the thick leather welding gloves and grabbed the hand-held acetylene torch. The gas hissed loudly and a wild orange flame sparked to life when Happy introduced the flammable substance to his lighter. He adjusted the knob, transforming the warm light into a cold, intense blue-white beam of heat he could control.

Happy picked up the pliers and used the knuckles of the same hand to halt Jones' swinging. Jones ground his teeth as the pliers bit into the sensitive flesh of his left nipple. Happy used the pliers to pull Jones' skin tight before bringing the torch's flame in contact with Jones' chest. Jones screamed as the tattooed enforcer slowly seared Jones' nipple from his body. The suffocating stench of burning flesh permeated the barn until Jones skin burned away and all that was left was a charred circle of exposed, pulsating pectoral muscle tissue.

Happy released the severed nipple from the pliers and watched it fall to the barn floor with an evil smirk. He met Jones' gaze with a dark glint in his eyes and moved to grip Jones' other nipple with the pliers to repeat the process. Jones screamed even louder this time, the same smell imprinting itself on Happy's brain. Burning human flesh never a pleasant smell, but this time Happy would luxuriate in it. It didn't take long for Jones' right nipple to join its partner on the barn floor, just as black, burnt and bloody.

"You must really love the bitch!" Jones spat, panting his way through the blinding pain in his chest.

Happy clenched the pliers in his grip and smashed his fist into Jones' jaw and growled, "Don't talk about her."

The warning wasn't enough to keep the blonde man quiet.

"Whatcha gonna do, tough guy? Kill me?" Jones laughed despite the intense discomfort to his body.

Happy glared at him, arm flexing as he considered punching Jones again.

Jones scoffed, "No you won't kill me, not yet. Not until you've made me suffer enough to satisfy your ego. So let me enlighten you." He took a moment to cough up a wad of bloody phlegm, spitting towards Happy's feet. "You better hope the little cunt never gets her memory back."

Happy let out a low growl and shut off the torch.

"Make no mistake, she'll leave your sorry ass." Jones continued, further pissing Happy off.

As Happy turned back to the table he was seriously tempted to gag the asshole again. He put down the torch and the pliers and pulled off the heavy welding gloves.

"She'll go right back to her fabulous life in Beverley Hills… her beautiful home… her fancy car…." Jones trailed off with a knowing smirk.

Happy pulled the rubber gloves back on and reached for his bloody hunting knife.

"…Her rich husband."

The Sergeant at Arms froze, feeling like he'd just taken a blow to the gut. Husband? He never even considered the possibility Lucky could have had a husband before she lost her memory. He didn't want to believe it.

His hand flew to the hunting knife and he anchored his anger in his grip of the hilt. He whipped around and grabbed Jones by the throat. He pressed the tip of the blade against the hitman's jugular until a small trickle of blood ran over Happy's gloved fingers.

"Liar!" He snarled.

Jones gave a wheezing laugh, "Why would I lie? Pried the rings off her fingers myself… Smithy never knew… hocked them for nearly fifteen grand. Her _real _Old Man must be loaded. Why would she stay with a low-life piece of bicker trash when she has all that to go back to?"

Happy's eyes narrowed dangerously. He released Jones and walked behind his captive. He grabbed a fistful of Jones' hair and yanked his head back to an awkward angle.

"I don't give a shit. Even if she had a husband, she's mine now."

"But for how long?" Jones taunted.

Happy knotted his fist in Jones' hair and brought the knife up to his forehead. He sliced along Jones' hairline, cutting deep enough to drag the sharpened steel edge across bone. Jones writhed in Happy's grasp as the tattooed man slowly eased his blade under Jones' scalp. Happy methodically used his hunting knife to peel Jones' scalp from the dome of his skull until he held the bloody mess of hair and skin that once been Jones blonde mullet in his fist. Happy walked back around to face Jones, who was starting to look a bit delirious from shock and blood loss. He dangled the bloody mess in front of the hitman's eyes before tossing it to the ground and returning to the worktable.

Happy grabbed the bottle of vinegar and twisted off the cap. He shot Jones a malevolent glance and dumped the entire contents of the bottle over Jones' exposed skull. Jones screamed and cried as the acidic liquid flowed over his torn and bleeding flesh, setting his skin alit with an unrelenting stinging sensation. Happy watched almost gleefully as Jones struggled against his bonds desperately seeking anything that would make the burning stop.

A merciful man would have put Jones out of his misery. Happy was not that man. He leaned back against the table and enjoyed the show, wanting to draw out Jones pain as long as possible.

"Life or death..." Jones finally gasped despite his pain. "…Her husband or our client…It doesn't really matter. Either way you'll be left behind. She'll never be yours…"

Happy had had enough. He didn't want to hear this asshole voicing Happy's own fears about losing Lucky. The bloodlust burned red behind his eyes as he jabbed his hunting knife deep into the side of Jones' stomach and ripped it horizontally along the entire width of the hitman's abdomen. Happy reached into the large gushing wound to grab hold of part of Jones' intestines. A slight tug had the putrid, writhing mass of entrails spilling from Jones' body under the force of their own weight. Jones' eyes widened in horror as he watched his own innards hitting the barn's dirt floor with a wet squelch.

Happy watched with a satisfied smirk as Jones gradually bled out. But even as the light finally faded from Jones' eyes, Happy couldn't shake the thought that he had been telling the truth about Lucky having a husband. He wanted to think Jones had been lying just to fuck with him. But what if she did? What if she remembered him or what if the prick showed up looking for his missing wife? He wanted to think he would fight to keep her, but he knew he couldn't make her stay.

Happy discarded his rubber gloves and let out a frustrated growl as he punched the barn door on his way outside.

The other Sons watched him closely as he stripped out of his coveralls, reached into his kutte and pulled out his pack of smokes and lighter. He placed one between his lips and cupped his hands around the end to shield his lighter from the wind as he lit it. He took a long drag and exhaled slowly, letting the nicotine calm him as he tried reigned in his emotions. He looked off in the distance and noticed the sun was starting to peek over the horizon washing the sky with faint hues of pink and orange. He had been going all night, but the bloodlust, fury and adrenaline made the time fly by.

Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Jax flanked their brother on either side, approaching with caution, unsure of his mindset. They hoped his session in the barn would be enough to get the rage out of his system. Unsure of what to say, they waited in silence and watched the sun creep higher into the early morning sky.

Finally, Jax bit the bullet and broke the silence, "Get anything out of them?"

"It was a contract hit. Anonymous client." Happy explained, taking another drag, willing the uneasiness in his stomach to go away.

"Shit!" Bobby ran a hand through his wild graying mane. "Why the hell would anyone put a hit on Lucky?"

Happy shook his head slightly, "They didn't know. Didn't care. But the short one said their client wouldn't give up until she was dead."

Jax frowned, "So it's not over?"

"Not yet," Happy confirmed throwing down his cigarette and crushing the cherry under his boot.

He was about to head back into the barn to start cleaning up, but Jax's hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Why don't you head back to the clubhouse with Bobby… Have a drink before you head home. We'll take care of things here."

Happy hesitated, but he didn't miss the underlying order in Jax's sympathetic voice. He felt a bit guilty about leaving the rest of the Sons with the mess he'd made, but at the same time he wanted get home to Lucky. A stop for a quick drink at the clubhouse was nothing compared to the hours of cleanup left at the barn and it would help him clear his mind.

"Thanks," He muttered, nodding to Bobby that he was ready to get out of there.

As Bobby and Happy revved up and drove away they boys began suiting up for cleanup. Tig, on the other hand, decided to poke his head into the barn to survey the damage.

He let out a low whistle when he saw the carnage Happy had created, "Fuck me."

"You're not my type," Rat smirked, slapping a pair of clean rubber gloves and a coverall suit into the blue-eyed man's chest.

The rest of the guys chuckled and Jax nodded towards the barn, "Let's get to work."

* * *

A/N: I know and I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I promise I have my reasons. Mainly instead of being able to ease into my new contract, I was thrown into the deep end. I'm currently coordinating VFX for 3 feature films, 1 mini series, 3 TV shows (at the moment, there will be more added to the list as the fall lineup starts up again) and a handful of promos and commercials. I've been banking a lot of OT, but I haven't had much time for writing or myself. I'll try to get better at posting, but if I lag between updates please bear with me. I haven't abandoned this story yet.

Thanks for all the amazing support and reviews.

Until next time dear readers.

MissAliVee


	18. Chapter 18

Like a good solider, Happy obeyed his president's order and indulged in a couple shots of Jack with Bobby back at the clubhouse. It was only around six am, a bit early for normal people to be drinking, but the two Sons didn't give a fuck. It has been a long, rough day followed by an even rougher night. Happy was still riled up, bloodlust clouding his mind. The alcohol was helping him come down from the high, but he wasn't ready to go home yet. In the past, he would have fucked it out of his system, but with his Old Lady injured and no desire to break her trust by seeking out a croweater or sweetbutt to take care of his baser needs, Happy was just shit out of luck.

Luckily, his wild-haired brother seemed to understand. Bobby put the booze away behind the bar and nodded to the door. Happy followed him outside to the TM yard and couldn't help but smile when Bobby headed towards the boxing ring. As out of shape as Bobby was, he dared to get in the ring with the Tacoma Killer to help him expend a little excess energy. Happy knew his older brother wouldn't last long, but it was the thought that counted.

Fifteen minutes later, an out of breath, red-faced Bobby collapsed against the ropes.

"Sorry, brother. I'm just too old for this shit." Bobby chuckled between wheezing pants.

Happy nodded in understanding and started unwrapping his wrists. He had barely broken a sweat, but pounding on Bobby had made him feel a hell of a lot better.

Bobby swiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his forearm, "Think you're good to go home now?"

"Yeah." Happy threw down his gloves and climbed out of the ring.

He picked up his discarded t-shirt and pulled it over his head, cringing at the feel of dirty cotton colliding with dewy skin.

He turned back Bobby, who had moved to sit on the ring apron and was still struggling to catch his breath, "Thanks."

Bobby waved him off, "Don't mention it. You just get yourself home and look after that girl of yours."

Happy nodded and without another word strode towards his bike. Bobby watched from the ring as he revved up and drove out of the TM lot.

* * *

As Happy approached his little house, he was surprised to find his driveway and the boulevard packed with cars. He was a little less surprised when he spotted Gemma's Navigator amongst them.

As he pushed through the front door, he encountered a bewildered looking Phil watching as Gemma barked orders at a small horde of sweetbutts, who were cleaning his home and, by the smell of things, cooking in his kitchen.

"Carla, where the hell is my coffee?" Gemma called out as she noticed Happy standing in his small front hall.

He quirked a questioning brow at the SAMCRO Matriarch.

"Jax called me," She explained. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay and the girls wanted to do whatever they could to help."

Happy nodded, still not entirely thrilled to find his home filled with well-wishing women. He just wanted to take a hot shower and crawl into bed with his little Old Lady, but with Gemma hanging around he doubted he would get a moment's peace alone with Lucky.

He brushed by the SAMCRO queen to get to his bedroom door. He peeked in on Lucky, the corner of his mouth twitching upward when he saw she was sleeping peacefully hugging one of his pillows. He quietly reclosed the door and turned to find Gemma watching him with an approving smile and amusement shining in her eyes.

"She wake up at all?" He asked.

Gemma nodded, "Got Tara to come by to check her out. Chibs did a good job on the stitches, she'll scar and have a hell of a shiner for a while, but other than that she should be okay. Tara doped her up again before she left, so Lucky should be out for a few more hours.

Happy nodded, glad to hear his mate would be fine, and pulled his grimy shirt over his head.

"Do I need to ask about the guys who took her?" Gemma asked flatly.

"No." Happy told her firmly.

"Good." She nodded, not needing to know the details as long as they had been taken care of.

"Gonna take a shower." Happy told her gruffly heading straight for the bathroom.

"You hungry? I can get one of the girls to whip some breakfast for you." Gemma asked his back.

"No thanks."

Gemma nodded even though he couldn't see her face, "Alright, hun. You just let me know if you need anything."

Happy grunted and shut the bathroom door behind him.

He emerged a little while later feeling a lot more human. Gemma instantly took his dirty clothes from him and shoved them into the arms of a passing sweetbutt.

"Wash these." She ordered and the girl hurried towards the laundry room.

Happy just shrugged and headed for the master bedroom. Normally, he didn't care about walking around in just a towel. It was his house and if Gemma or any of the sweetbutts had a problem with it, they could piss off. Still, his home was Lucky's home too and these women were supposedly her friends, so little decency wouldn't kill him. He ducked into their room and quickly pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a clean pair of jeans, foregoing a shirt just because he felt like it. He pressed a gentle kiss to Lucky's temple, wishing he had the nerve to kick Gemma and her groupies out of their house so he could join her in bed, and crept out of the room.

He wandered into the kitchen in search of coffee. He quickly filled a mug and escaped to the solitude of his back deck. He leaned against the deck railing, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular as he sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a set of acrylic nails lightly scraped their way down his bare back. He glanced back over his shoulder and scowled when he found Gina, a redheaded croweater with bright green eyes. Her massive set of fake tits was barely being reined in by her halter-top and she was wearing a mini skirt and spike heels. She was hardly dressed to cook or clean like the other women in his house and Happy knew for a fact Lucky didn't associate with croweaters. Sweetbutts were one thing, they were nice if a little needy, but Lucky wanted nothing to do with predatory bitches like Gina. Now that he was committed to one woman, he could understand why.

"What the fuck do you want?" Happy growled warningly.

Gina pouted, "Now, Happy, don't be like that. I'm only here to help."

Happy scoffed disbelievingly and turned his eyes back to the yard.

"Seriously," Gina insisted moving to his side so she could see his face. "Everyone is so worried about Lucky, but I wanted to make sure YOU were alright."

"I'm fine." Happy snapped.

"Are you really?" She asked putting a hand on his arm.

Happy shot her a quick glare and turned away again, "If you want something to do, go talk to Gemma."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" The croweater purred seductively, pressing her body against his back.

Gina wound her arm around his side to slide her hand suggestively from his sternum to his navel. He snatched her wrist before she could go any lower. He spun around keeping the offending appendage in a crushing grip.

"My Old Lady is recovering from a vicious attack, sleeping in OUR bed, in OUR home only feet from where we're standing, and you figure this is your best chance to push up on me?" His voice was low and dangerous. "What did you think would happen, you stupid cunt? That somehow my libido would override everything my mate and I have been through in the last twenty-four hours… that I'd throw away everything she and I have just because you suggested we fuck?"

Gina eyes widened but she wisely kept her mouth shut as she cowered and squirmed against his grasp.

"You know what you can do for ME? You can get the fuck out of my house!" Happy snarled, releasing her with a shove.

When she didn't immediate leave he yelled at her, "GET OUT!"

Gina seemed to come to her senses and darted into the house. Happy heard the front door slam shut and a car engine start up out front a moment later.

He ran a tired hand over his face. He really didn't need that kind of shit today.

"Do I need to ask what just happened with Gina?" Gemma asked as she stepped out onto the back deck behind him and leaned against the side of the house with her arms crossed over her chest.

Happy took picked up his mug from where he left on top of the railing, "Bitch made a move. Told her to fuck off."

Gemma swore under her breath, "Dumb slut."

"Look, Gem. I appreciate you being here for Lucky, but…" He trailed off trying to find the words to tell her to take her posse and leave without pissing her off.

"But you want to be alone with her right now," She finished for him. "I get it, Hun. Give me a minute to round up Phil and the girls and we'll get out of your space."

Happy nodded thankfully and turned back to his yard to finally drink his coffee in peace.

* * *

Alexi Volchenkov sighed as he looked out over the city from the balcony of his Beverly Hills mansion. All the vile smog detracted from the once silvery city of Los Angeles. The very sight made him yearn for the clear skies of his homeland. He wondered briefly if he'd be able to see his beautiful Mother Russia once more before he died.

"Sir?"

Volchenkov was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of his young secretary, Lana.

"Da? What is it Lana?" He asked as he hobbled back inside, nodding to acknowledge his bodyguard who stood next to the glass balcony door.

"Nikolai Rusev is here to see you," Lana informed him. "I've asked him to wait in your office."

"Thank you, my dear. Could you bring us some coffee?"

"Of course, sir."

Volchenkov nodded and made his way to his office.

Nikolai smiled and stood as soon as the old man entered and shut the door behind him.

"Its good to see you, sir."

Volchenkov shook his head with a small chuckle and embraced the younger man, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Alexi? Enough of this sir nonsense."

"Old habits die hard, Alexi." Nikolai smiled.

"Sit." Volchenkov insisted as he walked around his desk to take a seat behind his desk. "How is business?"

Nikolai resumed his seat, "Not much has changed. We had to get rid of Ivan. We have a few more cops in our pocket in the Oakland and San Diego. A new shipment of guns will arrive from Europe in two weeks. The Sons will receive them and run them North for us."

"Ah, so the meeting with Teller went well then?" Volchenkov asked.

"There was a small hiccup, but nothing to be concerned about."

Volchenkov frowned, "What kind of hiccup?"

"Its actually kind of funny," Nikolai explained with an amused smirk. "There was a girl at their clubhouse with a violin case. I jumped to the conclusion Teller was trying to ambush us and she was some kind of assassin there to kill us."

"Was she?" Volchenkov asked with a raised brow.

"No, but..." Nikolai started to explain.

The older man cut him off, "You didn't kill her, did you?"

"No, but do you know what was in the case?" Nikolai smiled knowingly.

"What?"

"An actual violin. I mean seriously, who would expect a violinist to be hanging around in a biker clubhouse?" Nikolai chuckled.

Volchenkov shook his head, a little less amused by the idea of his top man attacking a violinist, "I fail to see what's so funny about the situation. You attacked an unarmed girl in an ally's house. You're lucky they didn't kill you for the insult." Volchenkov admonished.

That seemed to shut the younger man up, "Sorry, Alexi. It was just misunderstanding. Actually, it wasn't until afterwards that I realized I recognized her. She was the same girl who played violin at your eighty-fifth birthday."

That got Volchenkov's attention, "The little brunette with blue eyes?"

Nikolai nodded, "Apparently she's involved with the Tacoma Killer these days."

"Now that is an odd pairing." Volchenkov finally allowed himself a small smile. "But other than that, everything went well?

"There wasn't any real fallout as a result of my stupidity, but I was thinking, with your birthday coming up soon, we might try and hire the girl again to make up for it. What do you think? You seemed enjoy her performance last time." Nikolai suggested.

"Da. I did and I would very much like to hear her play again. Pay her double her normal rate, for her trouble, understood? She is worth every penny."

Nioklai nodded as a small knock on the door drew both man's attention.

"Come in." Volchenkov called out.

Lana pushed open the door, a tray carrying their coffees balanced on one arm. She set the tray down on the desk between them.

"Thank you, Lana," Volchenkov smiled as he reached for his cup and the sugar bowl. "Could you please find the contact for the violinist you arranged to played my birthday party two-years ago?"

"Of course, sir," Lana smiled confidently. "Would you like me to make any specific arrangements?"

Volchenkov smirked and looked pointedly at the man across the desk from him, "No, my dear, Nioklai will take care of that, won't you, Nikolai?"

"Yes, sir." Nikolai smirked.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews and for bearing with me. Work has scary busy this season and any spare time I've had I've been using to catch up on sleep or do a load of laundry or dishes. But know that I haven't given up on this story and even though the updates may be fewer and far between I will finish it… eventually.

Yours truly,

MissAliVee


	19. Chapter 19

Happy found himself watching Lucky sleep from the doorway to their bedroom. Every wince and every whimper was like a punch to his gut as he was reminded how close he got to losing her.

After a moment of deep thought, he walked over to his dresser. Quietly, he opened the top drawer and dug down under a pile of his socks. His fingertips brushed against velvet and his fist wrapped around the ring box his mother had given him. He pulled it out and shut the drawer.

He opened the little box and stared down at the simple ring before looking up at Lucky. He knew she deserved more and he didn't really know if the 'time was right', but he didn't really care. Life was too fucking short. He didn't even care if any union they had was legal, she'd still be his wife.

He pulled the ring out and left the box sitting on top of his dresser. He carefully slid into bed beside his little Old Lady and pulled her into his side so her cheek rested on his chest over his heart, the same way she normally slept when they were together. He maneuvered her left hand onto his stomach and slid the ring onto her finger and kissed the top of her head.

He knew it was a half-assed proposal, but he knew she'd understand the moment she saw the ring. He just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

Deep in her drug-induced slumber, Lucky dreamed. Through a frustrating haze she relived moments from her past, specifically her childhood.

She yelled "Daddy!" with the voice of an excited toddler, running towards the same mustached man she had remembered in the barn as he stepped down from a military helicopter and jogged in her direction. He smiled brightly, picking her up and spinning her around before carrying her back towards a short, beautiful woman who was smiling despite the tears in her eyes. Lucky instantly recognized her as her Mom.

"Welcome home, soldier." She said softly as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.

The little Lucky had been giggled, "You two are silly."

Her parents drew apart with a chuckle and Lucky's mother tickled her all the way to their car.

Her happy little shrieks of laughter gave way to quick flashes of Christmases, birthdays, her mother teaching her to play the violin, learning to ride a bike and her first day of school. At her first recital, Lucky looked out into the crowd to see her Dad show up late in his Marines fatigues just in time to watch her play. Her smile was so big, her cheeks hurt, but she didn't care. Lucky experienced the happiness she felt as a child when she was with her parents. They were a family and she felt loved and safe.

* * *

Then clouds of her subconscious rolled in, shifting forward in time.

Lucky sat in a chair in the corner trying her best not to move lest she be seen. The little black dress she wore and the suffocating tension in the room let her know something was terribly wrong in this child's world.

A glance in the mirror had her staring down the reflection of a little girl, maybe ten years old, whose eyes were rimmed red from crying. But the tears were all gone now. She just felt empty and numb, but she couldn't block out the bombardment whispers as they assaulted her young ears.

"So sad." A woman declared as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

A man nodded, "The other driver was drunk, you know?"

Another woman glanced in Lucky's direction, "Poor little thing was in the back seat."

"No child should have to watch their mother die like that." A third older woman dabbed at her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

"At least she still has her father." The man reminded them.

The first woman asked, "How's he doing?"

"Heartbroken, understandably," The man told them shaking his head sadly. "He was supposed to deploy again next week."

The second woman sighed, "I guess that's the end of his military career. He's got his daughter to worry about now."

"It's not like they need the money." The first woman huffed with a slight air of superiority.

Lucky gritted her teeth, wanting so badly to tell them all to shut up. She looked up as her father knelt in front of her. He cupped her cheek gently and gave her a sad smile. The rest of the voices faded away.

"It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure her.

"How?" Lucky whimpered weakly. "Mom's gone."

"I know it hurts, baby, and that hurt will probably never go away, not completely, but what you have to remember is that your Mom loved you so much. That love doesn't just stop because she's not physically here. Your Mom will always be with you and me in here." He tapped his chest over his heart.

Lucky stared blankly at him, trying to understand. She briefly touched her own chest. She felt her heart beat under her fingertips and tears welled up in her eyes. She threw her arms around the large man's neck, "Promise you'll never leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her and he held her tight.

"I love you Daddy." Lucky whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

His face faded from view and Lucky found herself standing in a lavish sitting room in front of a well-dressed older woman who appraised her from her seat on the couch. Lucky shifted uncomfortably under the woman's scrutiny, unsure what to say. Her left hand tightly gripped the handle of her violin case.

"Well, child? Are you going to play for your dear grandmama or not?" She commanded with a slight snap to her voice.

Lucky found herself swallowing hard and setting her case down on the lush carpet. She took a deep breath and opened the case. The instrument it held had once been her mother's and she drew strength from having a piece of her with her.

With newfound courage, she raised the violin to her shoulder and drew her bow, enrapturing the severe woman with her skill. Though she was still young, she was already an accomplished violinist. Every time she played, she felt like the music reconnected her with her mom.

As the final note sung its way into oblivion, she looked back at her grandmother and was surprised to find a smug expression on her withered face.

"There's no denying your talent and I'm glad to see you after my daughter looks-wise. You do have _his_ eyes, but on you I supposed they could be considered pretty. With the right styling and refinement there might be hope for you yet." She smirked haughtily as she envisioned the possibilities.

* * *

The mists swirled again and Lucky heard herself screaming, "But Daddy, I love him!"

Her father stared her down with an expression of stone, "You're only sixteen. You know nothing about love. He's just using you."

Lucky pouted, "But Grandma says…"

"Fuck what that old harpy tells you!" He growled effectively stunning Lucky into silence. She had never heard him speak like that to her.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; "I should have never let her near you. All she cares about is making an ideal match for you since she failed when your Mom chose me over some diplomat's son. I don't want you to be turned into some 'real housewife.' You're better than that. You could do so much more. I don't want that kind of life for you and I don't think your Mom would either."

Lucky sniffled and wiped away a stray tear, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just want you to be proud of me."

Her father's eyes softened and he pulled his little girl into his arms, "I'll always be proud of you. Billionaire or bus driver, I don't care who you end up with as long as you're happy and he treats you right. If you really like this guy and want to date him, fine. I don't like it and I think he's a royal prick, but won't stop you, unless he gives me a reason to."

"Thank you, Daddy." Lucky beamed at him.

* * *

Another shift forward and Lucky had her wrapped her arms around her midsection as she watched her father pack a duffel bag, "Don't go."

He sighed, "I have to, sweetheart."

"But why?" Lucky asked biting her lip.

"Bill needs my help. It's a Marines thing." He told her flatly, zipping up the bag and placing it by the bedroom door.

Lucky bristled, not liking being given the brush off, "Is that why you're taking your guns?"

He gave her a hard look, "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand a lot of things, Dad. Try me." Lucky hissed.

He paused for a moment as if considering her request, but then shook his head, "Maybe when you're older."

Lucky threw her hands up in exasperation, "I'm not a child anymore!"

"You're my child. Trust me when I tell you that you don't need to know about this." He informed her in a tone the left no room for argument.

Lucky sunk down to sit on the edge of the bed, "When will you be back?"

Her father shook his head again with a sigh, "I honestly don't know."

* * *

Time shifted again and Lucky was sitting in a grand-looking dining room boredly pushing her scrambled eggs around her plate. She looked up as someone cleared their throat. Her grandmother's butler stood at her side and held out a letter to her on a silver tray.

"A letter for you, Miss." He informed her formally.

Lucky wiped her hands on her napkin and stood from the table as she took the envelope.

"Who's it from, dear?" Her Grandmother pried nonchalantly as she sipped her cup of coffee.

Lucky scanned the envelope and didn't find a return address, only a postmark from Texas. "It doesn't say."

She tore into it and she pulled out the piece of paper, something metal slipped out and fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up starring in horror as she realized it was a set of bloody dog tags.

She unfolded the note. Nondescript handwriting simply read 'Sorry for your loss.' She didn't need to read the dog tags to know they belonged to her father. She dropped to her knees and screamed as her heart ripped in two.

* * *

Lucky woke choking back a sob. The arm wrapped around her waist tightened slightly in response. As her eyes crept open she breathed a sigh of relief as she took in the taut expanse of tattooed caramel skin… Happy. She tilted her chin up to see his face and smiled softly when she realized he was still asleep. There was a serenity about his features. One could even say he looked innocent in his sleep.

Gods she loved him.

Her soft smile at the sight of her old man faded as she recalled the details of her dream. Was is just a dream? Was it the drugs she was on? Or was it her brain trying to remember again? The various moments felt so real and the conversations familiar, like a serious case of déjà vu. Everything made her head hurt.

There was a faint light seeping through their bedroom window. The lack of noise from outside made Lucky think it must be early morning, but she had no clue what day it was or how long she'd been asleep this time. As much as she wanted to just lay there with Happy, the urgent pressure on her bladder couldn't wait. She tried to slip out from under his arm without disturbing him, only to fail miserably.

"Rest." He grumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

Lucky's smile returned, "Gotta pee."

Happy groaned and released his hold on her, but before she could even take a step, he had rounded the bed and lifted her into his arms with a great amount of care and started walking towards the bathroom.

Lucky shook her head, "I can walk you know."

"You need to take it easy." He argued as he put her down in front of the toilet. "I'll wait outside. Call me when you're done."

He walked away and shut the door before she could come up with a retort.

Lucky shrugged and went about her business. She flushed and winced as she headed to the sink. The bottoms of her feet were still raw and her body screamed in protest with every move she made.

Lucky cringed as she took in her appearance in the mirror. She looked pale and tired. She washed her hands and splashed some cool water on her face. Tiredly, she ran her left hand through her wild mess of curls, frowning in confusion as she felt something shift on her finger. She held out her hand in front of her, eyes widening when they landed on the little diamond ring on her finger.

When had that happened?

She turned off the tap and bit back the pain as she shuffled toward the bathroom door. Just outside, Happy was leaning against the wall looking like he was ready to fall asleep where he stood.

"Happy?"

He looked up, "Let's get you back to bed, little girl."

He made a move to pick her up again but she stopped him.

"Happy, what is this?" She asked holding up her left hand.

The Tacoma Killer swallowed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "My mother's engagement ring."

Lucky felt tears pickling at the corners of her eyes, "Does that mean…?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded, confirming what she had already figured out.

"You never asked me." She teased, wiping away her happy tears with the back of her hand.

"Didn't want to give you an option to say no." He admitted, not really able to hid his uneasiness.

Lucky raised an eyebrow, not used to him voicing his insecurities, "You honestly think I ever would?"

Happy looked her in the eye and immediately smirked knowing the answer, "No."

Lucky closed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ask me."

Happy rolled his eyes, but seeing her pout in disappointment he knew he couldn't deny her this. At least she wasn't demanding he get down on one knee.

"Marry me?" It came out sounding more like a command than a question, but the way her eyes lit up told him she didn't give a damn about that.

"Of course I will." She lifted herself onto her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips, one full of promise and devotion.

Happy carefully gripped her hips, doing his best not to aggravate any of her injuries while desperately trying to stomp down his burning need to be with her. She had a lot more healing to do before he would be able to claim his little mate again. He wasn't a patient man, but he'd wait for her. He would always wait for her.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Happy." She whispered quietly.

He still had trouble with those words so he changed the subject, "You doing okay? Do you need more meds?" He asked as he brought her left hand up to kiss her wrist.

She shook her head, "Too many weird dreams. I think I'd like to stay lucid for a while."

He nodded in understanding, "Bed or couch?"

"How about the back deck? I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air." She asked not really ready to crawl back into bed just yet.

Without a word, Happy disappeared into their bedroom only to return moments later with the comforter off of their bed. He wrapped it around her before once again lifting her into his arms. It took some maneuvering to carry her through the kitchen and out the back door but he soon had her settled into one of the deck chairs. He moved a second chair so she could put her feet up.

Lucky sighed in contentment as she breathed in the crisp morning air and took in the sun slowly rising in the east. For the first time in days she felt like she was going to be okay… even without her memories.

"You good?" Happy asked crouching down next to her.

She nodded.

"Coffee?"

"You read my mind." She smiled.

Happy stood, bending over to kiss her briefly before heading inside. As he poured water into the coffee maker, he heard his burner vibrating on the kitchen counter. He frowned as he checked the time on the microwave. It was barely seven in the morning. That was never a good sign.

He switched on the coffee maker and grabbed the phone, "Yeah?"

"Happy?" Juice's overly enthusiastic voice asked.

Happy grunted in response.

"Look I know it's early, but I've been up all night and I as soon as I saw it I knew I had to tell you." He rambled.

Happy frowned, "Tell me what?"

"I did it! I found her!" The young Son declared excitedly.

"Found who?" The enforcer asked becoming more irritated and confused.

"Lucky! I found her!"

* * *

A/N: Hi Everyone, I'm not going to bore you with my excuses *cough* *cough* work *cough* *cough* got engaged *cough* *cough* Just know I'm sorry for the delay, I'm not dead yet and, even though it may take me a while, I will find a way to finish this story... Somehow.

Back to the story. I know this chapter is a little odd. The mind is a tricky place to play in, but I thought I'd start bringing back a few more of Lucky's memories. I know it's a bit out there and may be a little confusing, but it will all make sense in the end… I hope :s.

Anyhoo, read and review and let me know what you think.

Much love always,

MissAliVee


	20. Chapter 20

Happy felt his blood run cold, "What do you mean you found her?"

"I mean I_ found_ her, brother. Her real identity and shit."

"Tell me," Happy ground out through clenched teeth as he tightly gripped the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Her name is Emily Marshall. Twenty-nine years old. Originally from San Francisco, currently residing in Beverly Hills. She's a professional concert violinist who's been trying to break into the hip-hop/dubstep scene as a soloist and featured artist. She's already got a decent fan base and was supposed to be releasing her debut solo album at the end of the year." Juice rambled out before coming to a sudden halt. "Umm…"

Happy steeled himself against what he could already sense was coming, "Spit it out."

Juice sighed heavily, "She married to some trust fund kid named Paxton Marshall. He's an entrepreneur or some shit. Pretty sure he just shuffles money for a living. It's says here that they've been married for twelve years."

Happy was silent for a moment as he processed this new information. The blonde kidnaper prick had been telling the truth. Fuck!

"Sorry, Hap," Juice apologized.

"You tell anyone else?" Happy finally asked.

"No, just you."

"Keep it that way."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"What about her husband?"

"He can go fuck himself. If he really gave a shit, he would have found her by now. I would have."

"Hap, this isn't a case of finders, keepers. Lucky has a right to know who she is."

"Don't you think I know that? It's just… fuck…She's my Old Lady."

"I get it brother. The entire situation is fucked up, but you have to tell her."

"I know and I will. Just not yet. I'm not ready to let her go."

Juice knew he couldn't win this one and it really wasn't his place to tell Happy how to handle things with his Old Lady. "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut for now."

"Thanks, brother. I owe you one."

"Just don't leave it too long." 

* * *

Lucky winced and shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Tara cut away her stitches. Happy sat in front of her, gently cupping her face to force her to focus on him instead of the pain.

"Last one, Lucky." Tara announced as she pulled the last thread free of the smaller girl's back.

Lucky sighed in relief, "Thank God."

The pretty doctor wiped down the healing scars with a sterilization solution and smiled, "That's it. Best to let them breathe a bit. Chibs did a really good job. There isn't nearly as much scarring as I thought there would be."

"Thanks, Doc." Happy told her as he helped his little Old Lady pull her shirt back on.

"No problem."

"Tara?" Lucky asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

Lucky bit her lip, "Am I clear to actually do… well… anything now?"

Tara chuckled, "I think you'll live. Just don't over do it."

The small brunette let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Tara. As much as I love this house and spending all this time with Happy, I was starting to get a little bit of cabin fever being stuck here all day."

"I get it." Tara sympathized, turning to Happy with a smirk, "Take you're Old Lady for a ride… doctor's orders."

The stoic SOA chuckled, "Don't have to tell me twice."

Tara hugged Lucky, "I'll let myself out. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will. Thanks so much again."

Tara nodded and slipped out front door, closing it quietly behind her. Happy stole a quick kiss from Lucky and helped her to her feet.

"Go get changed and we'll hit the road." He told her sending her to the bedroom with a playful pat on her ass.

"Where are we going?" Lucky asked curiously from the doorway of their room.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really as long as I'm with you."

Happy smirked, "Well that was sappy as fuck. Thought you'd be sick of me after being trapped here with me for two weeks."

"Never." She assured him with a cheeky smile.

"Move your ass, girl, before I change my mind." He teased her as he ducked into the kitchen

He packed a cooler with drinks and snacks to take with them and grabbed a rolled up blanket before heading out the front door to load up his bike.

Moments later, Lucky walked out of the house and locked the door behind her. Leather boots, tight pale blue jeans, ribbed black tank and her red leather jacket. Her short curls were soft and wild and her sapphire eyes were bright and sparkling in the late day California sun. She looked every bit the beautiful biker queen and she was all his.

Happy felt his jeans tighten. Two weeks of celibacy only made him want her more. He hadn't felt that needy since he was a hormonal teenager. But now all bets were off and he was determined to reclaim what was his.

He pulled her to him as she approached the bike, molding his lips against hers fiercely. She moaned against his kiss, caught off-guard by his sudden intensity. Happy felt the cool metal of her engagement ring against the back of his head as she cradled his skull, drawing him closer.

They both had missed this. Being so close but unable to engage in this type of intimacy had taken a told on both of them. It felt like a reawakening; like Lucky and Happy were finally coming home together.

Lucky pulled away from the kiss, panting as she tried to regain her breath. Happy smirked and let her go. He climbed on his bike and a held out a hand to her to help her take her place behind him. He handed Lucky her helmet and waited for her to settle in. She scooted up against his strong muscular back with her arms around his waist. The engine roared to life and they tore down the street.

For the first time in weeks Lucky felt truly free. She was perfectly content to feel the wind on her face as she snuggled against her fiancé's back as he drove with no particular designation in mind, but Happy apparently had other plans.

As the sun was dipping low over the horizon, he turned down a dirt road that didn't look like it had seen much use in years. After a few minutes they came to a stop next to a man-made lake hidden from the main road by a dense copse of trees. Closer to the water the trees thinned out into a small grassy clearing.

Luck took Happy's hand as he shut off the engine and climbed off the back of his bike taking a look around. The area was beautiful in its simplicity and she appreciated the seclusion. It was peaceful and setting sun cast stunning pinks and oranges across the water's glassy surface.

Happy dismounted and wasted no time unpacking his saddlebags. He laid out the blanket and cooler. Lucky recognized what he was doing and smiled. This is how the Tacoma Killer did romance. It was a rare occurrence and she was determined to savor every moment.

Happy took a seat on the blanket and reached into the cooler for a couple beers. He looked up at her watching him and raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking if she was going to join him or just stand there. She smiled and sat down, slipping off her jacket. She pulled off her boots and socks so she could flex her bare feet in the grass.

She felt the heat radiating off of Happy's body even before she felt his lips against the side of her neck. He wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her back against his chest so she was sitting between his legs. Lucky heaved a contented sigh and accepted the beer he offered her.

"How'd you know about this place? It's beautiful."

"When I was still a Nomad, I'd keep an eye out for places like this. Quiet places where I could sleep without having to worry about assholes trying to jack my shit. Water was always a bonus when I wanted to get clean."

"Must have been hard."

"Yup, never knew when I'd get a hot shower."

Lucky giggled, "Not what I meant. I mean being on the road all the time by your self. Didn't you ever get lonely?"

"Nah. It was peaceful. No worries, just you and the road. Zen-like. If I wanted to reconnect with society all I had to do was roll into a clubhouse and spend some time with the brothers."

Lucky nodded, "I guess I can see how that would be appealing. What made you settle in Charming?"

"At first it was mostly so I could be closer to Ma, but the SAMCRO boys just kinda became family."

"I know what you mean. They kinda grow on you… even Tig I guess."

Happy grinned and took a swig of his beer. Lucky sipped hers thoughtfully, going quite for a moment.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Happy finally asked.

The little brunette smiled, snapping out of her momentary daze, "Just thinking about how much has changed since you found me. You've given me so much. My life, a home, a family… a future."

The tattooed man shifted uncomfortably behind his fiancée. He hated keeping her real identity from her. Not much scared him, but the thought of her leaving scared him shitless.

"You okay?" Lucky asked, turning to face him, sensing something was off.

"Yeah." He told her as he downed his beer.

He wasn't ready to talk about it, to tell her anything, so he decided to change the subject.

"Get up."

Lucky raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just be a good girl and do as your told."

Lucky rolled her eyes and stood up, turning to look down at her Old Man, who had leaned back onto his elbows with his eyes glued on his mate.

"Now what Mr. Bigshot?"

Happy smirked, "Strip."

"Here?" Lucky's sapphire eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"You should know the answer to that by now, baby girl." Happy chuckled.

"What if someone shows up?"

"They won't."

"But what if they do?" Lucky insisted crossing her arms over her chest.

Happy shrugged, "I'll kill them."

"Happy!"

Happy smiled and shook his head. He got up from the blanket and stood in front of his girl. He cupped the sides of her face in both of his hands and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"We are in the middle of nowhere. No one is going to see us. I want to look at my Old Lady..." He placed a feather light kiss on her pouting lips breathing, "…Please."

Lucky sighed. How could she say no to that?

"Kiss me again."

Happy smirked, knowing he'd won. He dropped his hands from her face to grip her hips and pull her closer. Lucky wound her arms around his neck and gave into the intensely sweet kiss as he claimed her mouth. He left her short of breath, blissfully dazed and glassy-eyed. She whimpered as he pulled away and sat back down, resuming his reclined position to watch her.

"Strip." He ordered again.

This time she didn't hesitate. There was nothing particularly sexy about the way she pulled her tank top over her head or the way she pushed her jeans down her smooth, slender legs, but by the time she was standing in front of him in just her bra and panties, Happy was hard as hell.

Lucky seemed to know it too because she made a little show of turning her back to him while she unclasped her bra. With an arm covering her breasts, she gave him a cheeky smile and extended her other arm to drop her bra to the side. She shook her ass a little as she looped her thumbs under the edge of her panties at each hip. She brought her legs together, locked her knees and bent forward, giving her Old Man a delicious view as she slid the delicate fabric down her bare legs.

Happy groaned making Lucky giggle. She loved having this effect on him.

"See something you like Killa?" She asked impishly over her shoulder.

"Come her, baby girl."

"Nu uh," She smirked at him. "You want me? Come get me."

Before Happy knew what she was doing, Lucky took off running for the edge of the water.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He called out after her.

"Having a little fun!" She yelled back with a laugh as she dove head first into the lake.

Happy laughed as she resurfaced and beckoned him with a finger and a mischievous grin. He quickly got to his feet and stripped down to join her. He felt a little like a kid, but if they were going to get naked next to a desolate lake, they might as well go skinny-dipping. Lucky whistled playfully as he approached the water's edge in all his glory. He smirked and dove in after her.

The little brunette squealed when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. She retaliated by splashing him relentlessly until he hoisted her into his arms and tossed her deeper into the water. As she sputtered and rubbed the water from her eyes, Happy dove under the water and came up behind his little mate, planting his feet and wrapping his arms around her.

"Play nice, Lucky." He purred against her ear as he nipped at her earlobe.

Lucky couldn't feel the lakebed beneath her feet but she could feel Happys's erection pressing against her ass. Apparently the cold water wasn't impeding his ability to perform. Lucky's breath caught in her throat as he assaulted her neck and shoulder. His hands wandered to her breasts, kneading her soft flesh and rolling her pebbled nipples between his fingertips.

The little brunette let lose a breathy moan and arched her back into her tattooed lover, fully giving into his touch. One of his hands fell from her chest, skimming its way over her stomach to the juncture of her thighs. She inhaled sharply as his fingers delved into her heat, spreading her delicate folds to the cool water.

"Too cold?" He asked stilling his hand.

She shook her head, "Just different."

Happy smirked and slid a second finger into her pussy, grinding the palm of his hand against her clit. His fingers plunged into her, enough to fill but not satisfy. Lucky whimpered on the edge of desperation, needing him as much as he needed her.

She cried out when he suddenly removed his hand from her. He didn't give her much time to register what he was doing as he spun her to face him. His hands roughly gripped her ass, lifting her up, the water making her light and maneuverable.

"Hold on to me, baby," He instructed, waiting for her to wrap her arms around his neck before spreading her legs and entering her with one smooth thrust.

Lucky gasped and wrapped her legs around the tattooed assassin's hips.

Happy stilled himself and gritted his teeth, "God you're so fucking tight."

"It's been awhile," Lucky breathed with a smile against his neck.

He grinned and gave her a moment to adjust before starting a slow, rough pace; driving him self deep into her as the water sloshed around them. Happy roughly claimed his Old Lady's mouth, swallowing her cries and moans as his tongue deftly fought hers for dominance.

Happy didn't know how long we would be able to hold out. She felt so good and it had been so long since he'd had her wrapped around him. His hand was a pale comparison to his Old Lady's sweet pussy. His hands gripped her ass even tighter as he picked up his pace and plunged his hard cock into Lucky's slick core. He relinquished her lips to growl his release into the side of her neck. Lucky panted softly as she lightly scraped her fingernails across Happy's scalp, just enjoying the feeling of him inside her as he rode out his orgasm.

As the adrenalin fled them, Happy felt his girl shiver. The sun had set behind the trees taking with it all the warmth of daylight. The assassin let himself slip out of his small fiancée and shifted her into his arms, carrying her to shore. He set Lucky down next to their blanket, taking a moment to move the cooler off it before picking it up to wrap around her.

"Shouldn't I just get dressed?" She asked with an amused smile.

Happy shook his head with a smirk, "Not done with you yet."

Before she could ask him what he was doing, he sauntered off towards the tree line, completely unashamed of his nudity. Lucky watched curiously as he loaded up his arms with twigs and a larger chunk of a tree branch, before heading back to her.

Lucky smiled as he proceeded to build a small fire. The little blaze cast shadows on her Old Man's face making him look equal parts sexy and sinister. Her own personal devil, Lucky thought fondly as she dropped the blanket. She spread it on the grass and sat close to the makeshift fire pit, letting the flames dry and warm her bare skin.

Happy joined her on the blanket, "Better?"

She nodded, leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her temple. Neither felt the need to speak as they stared into the flames.

After a while Happy laid back on the blanket, pulling Luck down with him. As he looked up at the night sky he felt the tiny brunette slide her hand boldly up his inner thigh with only one goal in mind.

"Whatcha doin', baby girl?" He teased, knowing full well where her hand was heading.

"You said you weren't done with me yet," She pouted.

"Never will be."

Lucky smiled and took her Old Man's semi-erect cock in her small hand, stroking his warm, velvet length with a light, teasing grip. Happy hissed through clenched teeth, fully hardening under at her gentle touch.

"Like that, huh?" She smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

Happy nodded, but he needed more. She knew he did, but she wanted to draw it out. She was enjoying reconnecting with her mate too much to let it end.

Happy let her have her way until he couldn't stand it anymore. He gripped her hips and positioned her so she was straddling his waist. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her down to aggressively claim her lips in a kiss that conveyed how much he needed her.

Lucky rocked her hips against him as his tongue ruthlessly battled hers. She broke the kiss when the need to breath became too great, sitting up straight, breathing heavily with a sultry smile on her lips. The rise and fall of her chest drew Happy's attention back to her lovely tits. He reached out to caress of her round globes, teasing her nipple with a calloused thumb. Lucky breathed a delightful sigh, arching her back to thrust her breast into Happy's teasing hand.

Happy's unoccupied hand cupped Lucky's luscious ass, encouraging her to rise up just long enough for him to position himself at her warm entrance. She sunk down onto him with a sweet sigh on her lips. Happy gave a feral groan as she enveloped him in her wet heat.

Lucky braced herself with palms flat on Happy's tattooed chest and he used both of his hands to grip her ass. He eased her into an easy, unhurried rocking rhythm.

"Happy," She whimpered as the tension built within her.

"I've got you," He assured her, reaching between them to strum his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Lucky couldn't tell if it was hours or maybe seconds before the tightly wound ball within her exploded. She threw back her head with a shrill cry, screaming his name to the stars. Happy watched her in awe of her beauty overwhelmed by how much he loved her even if he couldn't seem to say the words.

He gave her a minute to recover before pulling out and flipping her on her back. He kissed her inner knee as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and plunged back into her. She moaned loudly, feeling him so much deeper as he thrust into her. The time for gentleness was over. Happy drove himself into his little Old Lady with reckless abandon in search of his own end. Each gasp and whimper and moan that escaped Lucky's lips spurred him on. Still sensitive from her last orgasm, Lucky was quickly hurled over the precipice of her second and then third as Happy pounded against that delicious spot within her. She screamed his name like a delirious mantra as he took his pleasure.

As his own peak finally approached his thrusts grew more erratic. He gritted his teeth as he savagely snapped his hips against hers. He came with an intense roar, wrapping his arms around his mate, pulling her with him as he sat back on his heels and sunk his teeth into her shoulder; just as he had done the first night he'd claimed her.

Lucky cried out, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him. Happy smiled, his breath coming out in harsh puffs as he soothed the angry bite mark on her shoulder with his tongue. His girl shuddered in his arms in the aftermath of a series of intense orgasms. She didn't even notice she was crying until Happy pulled back and wiped away her tears with the knuckle of his fore finger. He kissed her sweetly, slowly easing her down from her euphoric high.

Lucky smiled All the way back to charming. At least she had been smiling until Happy pulled into the pharmacy parking lot before they made it home. At her innocent look he felt the need to explain.

"Didn't use a condom… Gotta fix that." He told her plainly, turning to head inside.

"No!" She cried out, making him pause.

It was his turn to be confused, "No? You serious?"

She nodded, looking down, "Would it be so bad to have a baby with me?"

Happy sighed and returned to his bike, sitting side saddle in front of his Old Lady.

"You really want to have my kid?" He asked seriously.

"Not saying I want to actively try to get pregnant. Just if it happens it happens." She tried to explain, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Happy sighed with a small smirk, "Not like I could say no to you if I wanted to."

Lucked beamed at him and peppered his face with little excited kisses until he pushed her back and held her at an arm's length.

"Just don't tell Ma, okay? Don't want to get her hopes up unless it's a sure thing."

"Deal." Lucky agreed.

Happy kissed her forehead, still not a hundred percent sure what he was signing on for, but the smile on Lucky's face had to be worth it.

"Can we go home now? I'm starving." She asked.

Happy chuckled, "What do you feel like?"

The little brunette smirked, "Pickles and ice cream?"

The Tacoma killer rolled his eyes, "Not funny."

"You walked right into it mister. Now take me home and feed me."

"Yes dear." Happy chuckled. 

* * *

A/N: See? I'm not dead yet. Please read and review 3


End file.
